Faded
by lulumd
Summary: "¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Todo era parte de mi fantasía?" ¿Y si la memoria de Percy tardó un poco más en volver? (Lectura adaptado casi al final de "El Hijo de Neptuno")
1. Capítulo 0 (Prólogo)

Hola, soy yo (ex-everyonesBAE), por si no están enteradxs cambié de perfiles en wattpad y ff, (todo lo explico en mi anterior perfil), estaré corrigiendo y publicando los capítulos en estas nuevas cuentas y ya no me enrollo más, los dejo leer (o re-leer).

* * *

"_**Bajo el mar, bajo el mar**_

_**¿Dónde estás ahora?**_

_**Otro sueño**_

_**Los monstruos corren salvajes dentro de mí"**_

_**-Faded – Alan Walker (Cover de Conor Maynard)-**_

**Prólogo**

Era un día normal en el Campamento Mestizo, bueno, tan normal como un campamento de chicos con TDAH puede ser.

En el bunker 9, Leo junto con Jason, Piper y Annabeth observaban detenidamente los planos del Argo II, el trirreme griego estaba, según Leo, a una semana de ser terminado.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean los otros tres?– Preguntó por enésima vez Piper.

-Percy es uno de ellos– Dijo Annabeth convencida.

-¿Y los otros dos?– No se dirigió a nadie en particular -¿Serán romanos?-.

-Probablemente, Reyna de la belleza– Respondió Leo con una sonrisa.

Hubo silencio por un largo rato en el que Leo trabajó en silencio. Jason, Piper y Annabeth pensaban en sus mayores miedos. La familia que abandonó, la posibilidad de que Jason no quisiera volver y un novio que no la recordara entre ellos.

El silencio fue cortado por la llegada de alguien.

-Quirón quiere reunirse con ustedes en la casa grande- Dijo una agitada Nyssa, hermana de Leo, que parecía haber corrido una maratón.

* * *

Percy había sido guiado por Hazel a través del Campamento Júpiter, vio el decepcionante altar hacia su padre y Octavian había descuartizado su peluche de panda.

Más tarde, cuando Hazel apostó por él, se sintió muy agradecido. Ella y Frank hacían que no se sintiera tan mal entre los romanos.

Ganar los juegos bélicos fue lo mejor de su día, la Quinta Cohorte lo había aceptado y eso era lo menos que él podía hacer por ellos.

Luego fueron a una búsqueda, regresaron con armas y honor, batallaron hombro a hombro y desde ese momento habían sido inseparables.

Incluso Reyna, se había unido a su grupo, era menos rígida, la pasaban bien, reían juntos, todo iba bien.

Una tarde, cuando él, Hazel y Frank se dirigían a entrenar, alguien pegó un grito.

-¡Jackson, Zhang, Levesque!

Fue de Reyna, su rostro estaba muy pálido cuando llegó hasta ellos, algunos romanos habían volteado.

-Qué pasó, Reyna, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Percy preocupado, Reyna no contestó.

-Hay un mensaje para ustedes- Habló en voz baja –Los tres, síganme-.

-Pero…- Protestó Hazel.

-Vamos – Habló Percy, Reyna les había llamado por sus apellidos, y en su rostro se notaba que era urgente.

* * *

Se preguntaban de que querían hablar los dioses con ellos, pero el mensaje fue claro: "Semidioses, han sido citados al Olimpo, sujeten el envase de ambrosía al mismo tiempo cuando estén listos".

Así, sin firma o pista de la proveniencia de aquel frasco.

Pero cuando eres un semidiós, y los dioses dicen requerir tu presencia, no puedes negarte.

* * *

Al inicio, no pasó nada.

Pasados unos segundos el frasco de ambrosía se iluminó como reconociendo que estaban listos. Después, todo fue un remolino de formas y colores.

Llegaron con un golpe seco y un enredo fatal. Una vez se levantaron vieron lo que se nadie quería ver, de pie ante el grupo habían tres ancianas que daban más miedo que el mismísimo Consejo Olímpico.

El más sensato fue (como siempre) Quirón que se arrodilló frente a las ancianas como muestra de respeto, el resto rápidamente siguió su ejemplo.

-Mis señoras, permítanme saber el motivo de su llamado- Dijo aún arrodillado.

Las Temibles Moiras se adelantaron sincronizadas y la del medio habló:

-¡Campamento Mestizo, los hemos traído al Olimpo con un propósito!- Bramó la anciana.

Todos la miraron expectantes, pero la hermana no habló más, la que lo hizo fue la hermana que se encontraba a la derecha.

-El propósito es conocer, deberán leer un libro del pasado, en el pasado- Recitó.

La última Moira habló:

-Es un libro basado en los pensamientos del mejor héroe que hallamos conocido, ¡Perseus Jackson!-

Cuando terminó de hablar, todos tenían miradas preocupadas. Sobretodo Annabeth quién sabía que era mejor no hacerles preguntas a las Destino, pero por dentro estaba muriendo por saber de Percy, esperando que apareciera de la nada, la abrazara y la hiciera sentir como sólo él podía hacer.

-Ahora- Volvió a hablar la Moira del medio –Avisaremos a los dioses de su llegada-.

Unos minutos después fueron llegando los Olímpicos, cada uno más desconcertado que el anterior. Las Moiras explicaron que el futuro sería muy duro para los siete semidioses de la profecía y que Percy Jackson era la piedra base del grupo. Dejaron claro que, si se desmoronaba, la profecía acabaría contra ellos.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que el destino quiere, lo haremos- Dijo Zeus de mal humor.

-Semidioses, preséntense, nombre y progenitor divino- Desvió sabiamente el tema Poseidón sabiendo de la rabieta que armaría su hermano menor.

Viendo que todos estaban demasiado intimidados para hablar, Leo se adelantó.

-Leo Valdez, Hijo de Hefesto- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa que Hefesto respondió.

Eso fue suficiente para que el resto reaccionara.

-Annabeth Chase, Hija de Atenea- Dijo la rubia ansiosa. Los dioses se asombraron con el parecido de Annabeth con su madre, en cambio Atenea se preguntó por qué estaría ansiosa su futura hija.

-Jason Grace, Hijo de Júpiter- Dijo Jason intimidado ante la mirada que recibía de Hera.

-Thalia Grace, Lugarteniente de Artemisa- Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa desafiante. Poseidón sonrió, esos ojos azules no engañaban a nadie, viendo que Zeus iba a hablar, se adelantó.

-Eh, Thalia- Thalia no se sorprendió por su tono amable, Poseidón siempre fue (en su opinión) el mejor de los olímpicos –Tu progenitor divino.

-Soy Hija de Zeus- Contestó Thalia en un tono neutro casi aburrido.

Zeus, que estaba indignado por las órdenes de las Moiras, prestó más atención desde que Jason se presentó, Hera lo iba a matar. Sin mirarla, sintió olas de ira hacia su divina persona y no dudó que luego le esperaba una tremenda discusión.

Hera se puso furiosa, dos semidioses de la MISMA MORTAL, una griega y un romano. ¡Su marido no tenía límites! Zeus, Júpiter o lo que fuera, se iba a enterar. Le echó una mirada hostil que para variar Zeus ignoró.

Todos los olímpicos esperaban ver como Hera iba a lidiar con eso, esperaban gritos y peleas pero ella se limitó a mirar mal a Zeus.

Tratando de sonar tranquila, Piper se presentó.

-Piper McLean, Hija de Afrodita- Dijo con temor. Afrodita sonrió ¡Tenía una hija allí! Aunque se preguntó porque el corazón de su niña estaba tan lleno de dudas.

-Travis y Connor Stoll, Hijos del Hermes- Hablaron al unísono con sonrisas traviesas que hicieron sentir a Hermes muy orgulloso de sus alborotadores hijos.

-Pólux, Hijo de Dionisio- Dijo con tristeza éste, al recordar a su gemelo.

-Clarisse La Rue, Hija de Ares- Ares se sorprendió por tener una niña y le dirigió una sonrisa de verdad, sin burla ni sarcasmo. Afrodita (que sintió el amor de Ares por su hija) les sonrió a los dos.

-Miranda Gardiner y Katie Gardner, Hijas de Deméter- Hablaron juntas las hermanas. Deméter sonrió a sus hijas sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció y la reemplazó un ceño fruncido al captar las miradas de los hijos de Hermes.

-Will Solace, Hijo del increíble Apolo- Dijo Will con una encantadora sonrisa que logró sonrojar a más de una diosa. Apolo le sonrió socarronamente a Hermes por su tan atractivo hijo.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oráculo de Delfos- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo por el gesto sorprendido de Apolo.

-Semidioses y Quirón- Habló Hestia feliz por la familia que eran esos semidioses, aunque notó una tristeza constante, en cada uno de ellos –Las Moiras han hablado y su voluntad es que leamos este libro basado en la perspectiva del héroe Perseus Jackson-.

El humor del grupo cambió drásticamente. Hestia pudo notar una gran esperanza emanar de un cuerpo, la hija de Atenea aún tenía esperanza, no sabía de qué, sólo sabía que era mucha.

-Semidioses, siéntense con sus progenitores divinos- Habló Deméter.

Los Olímpicos adoptaron un tamaño normal e hicieron aparecer un trono para Quirón.

Cada semidiós se reunió con su progenitor, Hefesto, Afrodita, Ares, Deméter, Apolo, Atenea, e incluso Dionisio abrazaron a sus hijos y les hicieron sentarse en sus tronos (cada uno tan grande como la cantidad de personas que se sentarían en ellos).

Jason temeroso de acercó a Zeus.

-Padre- Dijo el rubio mientras se arrodillaba.

-Siéntate hijo mío- Respondió el rey de los Dioses mirando al trono de su hermano. Jason se sentó al lado de su padre y observó lo mismo que él, Thalia acercándose a Poseidón.

* * *

Lo sorprendió el abrazo de la ojiazul, pero la abrazó con la misma intensidad. Cuando se separaron Thalia sonreía y le explicó que él siempre había sido muy bueno con ella (incluso más que su propio padre) Poseidón también le sonrió, había algo en Thalia que le hacía querer protegerle.

Jason siguió con la mirada a su hermana hasta que ésta se acercó a Zeus.

-Padre- Dijo aburrida, mientras se inclinaba frente al dios.

Zeus miraba atónito como su única hija se acercaba a Artemisa sonriendo y se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, alguien debe comenzar a leer- Dijo en voz alta Apolo –Si no les molesta, seré yo- Guiñó un ojo a las hijas de Deméter haciendo que éstas se sonrojaran y Deméter y los hermanos Stoll pusieran mala cara.

-Lee lo que dice al reverso, Hermanito- Apuntó Atenea divertida.

Apolo refunfuñó algo que sonó como "cerebrito" antes de leer el reverso del libro.

**Los mestizos han dedicado mucho tiempo a prepararse para la batalla decisiva contra los titanes,**

Ahora todos los semidioses sabían qué exactamente iba a relatar el libro.

**Aunque saben que sus posibilidades de obtener la victoria son mínimas. El ejército de Cronos es ahora más formidable que nunca y, con cada dios y cada mestizo que logra reclutar, aumentan los poderes del maligno titán.**

Los dioses no cabían en su sorpresa, no podía ser que Cronos se levantara de nuevo.

**Percy**

A la mención de su nombre, los semidioses prestaron más atención a la sala, como si Percy fuera a aparecer de la nada.

**fracasa en un primer intento de detener en alta mar**

"Alta Mar" Resuena en la cabeza de Atenea, había visto la reacción de su hija al escuchar el nombre del muchacho e inevitablemente, le dedicó una mirada hostil a Poseidón.

**las arrolladoras huestes de Cronos e, inevitablemente, estalla la contienda más sanguinaria y espeluznante de todos los tiempos, un auténtico enfrentamiento por la supervivencia. Los olímpicos se esfuerzan en mantener a raya la furia desatada del monstruo Tifón.**

-Imposible- Dijo Zeus -YO mismo encarcelé a Tifón-.

Los dioses ahora sí que estaban sorprendidos, el único monstruo al que temían. ¡El futuro no podía ser tan malo!

**Cronos ordena el avance definitivo hacia la ciudad de Nueva York, donde el monte Olimpo, en lo alto del Empire State, se encuentra prácticamente indefenso.**

-¿!Por qué no estamos ahí?!

**Pararle los pies al implacable Señor del Tiempo dependerá exclusivamente de Percy Jackson y un pequeño ejército de jóvenes semidioses...**

Los que estuvieron en la batalla, gimieron al recordar todas las vidas que se llevó Cronos.

**La profecía largamente anunciada en torno al decimosexto cumpleaños de Percy se hace por fin realidad.**

-¿Cuál es la profecía?- Preguntó Atenea impulsada por su curiosidad.

-Supongo que más delante de dirá-Dijo Annabeth decaída, ¡quería a su Percy de vuelta!*

Atenea la miró preocupada, pero no pudo preguntar porque Apolo siguió leyendo.

**Y mientras la batalla por la civilización occidental se libra con brutal ensañamiento en las calles de Manhattan, Percy abriga la terrible sospecha de estar luchando tal vez contra su propio destino.**

-Eso es todo- Dice Apolo aún aturdido por lo que acababa de leer.

* * *

*: Hay un fanart llamado "I want my Percy Back" de keeofeedingthebears (en deviantart), lo recordé cuando escribía esta parte XD (es muy cute).


	2. Capítulo 1

"_**Es gracioso como todos hemos acabado aquí,**_

_**sin embargo, todo parece correcto"**_

_**-Never Forget You – **__**Zara Larsson, MNEK**__**(**__**Cover de**__** C**__**onor Maynard)-**_

**Capítulo 1**

-Supongo que, hay que empezarla lectura- Carraspeó Poseidón –Por favor Apolo, continúa-.

**-Me voy de Crucero con Explosivos**-Leyó Apolo divertido por el título.

**El fin del mundo comenzó cuando un Pegaso aterrizó en el toldo de mi coche.**

Todos en la sala rieron, pero la risa cesó al darse cuenta de que siete cuerpos habían aterrizado en el suelo, todos quejándose.

-¡Frank, estás aplastándome!

-L-Lo siento Hazel- Murmuró un sonrojado Frank quitándose de encima.

Todos se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos, una chica con una toga morada, un chico con toga blanca y otro con toga negra, el resto con camisetas moradas, todas con las mismas iniciales "SPQR".

Los griegos estaban mirando a un chico de ojos verdes que los miraba con cautela y poco a poco se adelantaba.

Annabeth lo vio. Estaba más delgado, sus ojos eran más fieros y cautelosos, su mandíbula estaba apretada y su cabello tan desordenado como siempre.

Su corazón iba muy rápido, quería correr a su encuentro, y lo habría hecho si no fuera por un brazo que le impidió moverse. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con Thalia, no supo en qué momento se apareció a su lado con los ojos llorosos y, asegurándose que la viera negó con la cabeza.

Annabeth no entendía por qué Thalia le hacía eso, ella era su mejor amiga, sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo duro que había sido estar sin él tantos meses y todas las lágrimas que había derramado desde que desapareció.

Percy siguió avanzando, pero no hacia ella, en cambio, se quedó delante de la morena que se había quejado antes y un chico asiático corpulento.

Reyna, al ver que Percy se preparaba para recibir un ataque (sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de los dioses), se adelantó mirándole a los verdes ojos con una señal "Yo me encargo", Percy lo entendió pero siguió alerta por si esos chicos se atrevían a atacar a la familia que lo había acogido.

Como hizo antes Quirón, Reyna se arrodilló frente a los dioses y todos los romanos siguieron a su pretora. Quedando sólo Percy de pie, ya que por la confusión de la llegada no los había visto, Hazel lo tomó del brazo obligándole a arrodillarse junto con ellos.

-Mis señores- Alabó Reyna, nerviosa por la presencia de todos esos dioses –¿Podría decirnos el honor de su llamado?-.

-Levanta Romana- Dijo Atenea, al ver los rostros de melancolía de los griegos – ¿Quién les ha traído hasta aquí?

-No lo sabemos- Contestó Percy -Recibimos una nota con nuestros nombres y un envase de ambrosia-.

-Igual que nosotros- Susurró Piper.

-Genial, más semidioses- Dijo Dionisio en tono aburrido.

Se adelantó un chico de tez pálida y una toga negra que hacía resaltar su palidez, con voz segura habló.

-Nico DiAngelo, Hijo de Hades- No se fue al trono de su padre, miró a la muchacha de piel morena.

Hades estaba atónito, su Nico estaba vivo.

-DiAngelo-Susurró con furia Clarisse.

-Estás muerto-Dijeron las hijas de Deméter en el mismo tono.

Antes que se levantaran, la chica morena a la que Nico miraba se adelantó

-Hazel Levesque, Hija de Plutón- Dijo Hazel, llegando al lado de Nico y mirando a Percy y a Frank.

Hades no tenía palabras, no podía creer que sus dos hijos estuvieran vivos, y que al parecer encajaban en un lugar, a pesar de su sereno rostro, se sintió muy feliz por sus niños.

-Octavian, Legado de Apolo- Dijo el chico de la toga blanca con una mirada ceñuda. Will y Rachel le echaron una mirada y luego se vieron entre ellos dando por sentado que no les agradaba el tipo.

-Dakota, Hijo de Baco- Pollux miró sus labios teñidos de rojo por el exceso de Kool-Aid, sonrió con aprobación.

-Reyna, Hija de Bellona- Dijo Reyna, evitando decir su nombre completo.

Percy al notar eso se relajó y olvidó el posible ataque, trató contener la risa, fallando estrepitosamente. Reyna le dirigió una mirada irritada, a pesar que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Los romanos menos Octavian rieron en voz baja.

Percy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Reyna sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa pretor?- Le susurró socarronamente –¿Por qué no dices tu nombre?-.

Reyna con diversión le quitó el brazo y lo golpeó en el estómago, Hazel y Frank rieron juntos, era increíble el cambio que había dado su pretora después de haber conocido a Percy, aunque ella le mirara con irritación, ellos sabían que Percy se había ganado el aprecio y confianza de Reyna. ¡Si incluso bromeaba con ellos!

A Annabeth y al resto del Campamento Mestizo, excepto Jason, Piper y Leo, se les partió el corazón al ver como Percy pasaba de ellos. Ni un "Hola chicos, lamento haber desaparecido" o sus estúpidos "¿Qué tal?", sabían que al igual que Jason, Percy había sido arrebatado de sus memorias sin embargo, ¡Jason recordó hace mucho!

¿¡Por qué Percy los miraba como si nunca los hubiera conocido?!

¿¡Por qué estaba bromeando con esos chicos, como si todos esos veranos en el Campamento nunca hubieran existido?!

Una voz cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Preséntate Frank- Dijo Dakota a un nervioso Frank.

-Eh, claro- Tartamudeó Frank- Frank Zhang, e-estoy en probatio.

Todos se preguntaron de quién sería ese chico. En cambio Frank, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Apolo lo reconociera.

-¿No tienes algún legado chico?- Preguntó Ares mirándolo, Frank lo miró y sintió una ola de tranquilidad y poder entrar en su cuerpo, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Soy Legado de Neptuno- Contestó extrañamente tranquilo y firme, influenciado por el poder que sentía -¿Y tú eres?- Preguntó Afrodita señalando a Percy que era el único que no se había presentado.

-Percy Jackson- Dijo éste, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara –Hijo de Neptuno-.

"Neptuno". Como si hubiera sido así siempre. Nadie del Campamento Mestizo habló, igual de sorprendidos de que la amnesia de Percy fuera más grave de lo que fue la de Jason.

Todos los dioses lo miraron con atención, ese era el chico del que habían leído. Observaron la reacción de Poseidón, que no podía estar más pálido. Ese chico era SU hijo, el que estaba destinado a parar una guerra, sometido por una estúpida profecía. No podía, no dejaría que nada le ocurriera a SU chico.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- Cuestionó Percy, fastidiado por la atención de parte de los dioses.

Las Parcas nos han reunido para leer un libro con los pensamientos de un chico llamado Percy Jackson-Dijo Hestia con pena, por lo poco que habían leído, ese chico era el que iba a cargar el peso de una profecía y una guerra.

Todos lo miraron, evaluando su reacción, pero él estaba demasiado estupefacto para quejarse por segunda vez.

Los romanos divisaron el rostro de su ex pretor Jason Grace.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó Percy en voz baja a sus compañeros del Campamento Júpiter

-Percy, tal vez esta sea una forma de que recuerdes tu pasado- Le hizo ver Hazel. Percy la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que decía.

-Además- Dijo Octavian con malicia –Ahí está Jason, podremos preguntarle por qué desapareció y nos dejó sin pretor-.

-Bueno- Dijo Zeus –Siéntense con sus progenitores o legados-.

-Supongo que la romana se viene conmigo- Dijo Atenea, sorprendentemente calmada, ella que detestaba a los romanos sobre todas las cosas. Pero Atenea sintió la futura conexión que tendría con la romana.

Reyna dudando se acercó al trono de la diosa, donde había una chica rubia con una ojiazul, ambas con los ojos llorosos, Atenea le indicó con la mano que se sentara.

Dakota llegó al trono de su padre, solo faltó que le presentaran a Pollux para que inmediatamente se embarcaran en una conversación sobre lo injusto que era no poder beber vino.

Hazel y Nico se acercaron al trono de Hades, donde éste los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Siéntense niños- Dijo el dios del Inframundo, nervioso, nunca había sido bueno con los niños; pero estaba muy feliz al saber que sus hijos estaban vivos.

-¡Ah no!- Reclamó Perséfone –La niña se viene conmigo-.

Perséfone recibió a Hazel como si fuera su hija, entre ella, Deméter, Katie y Miranda, la hicieron sentirse cómoda.

Octavian se sentó junto a Apolo, no sin antes echarles una mirada irritada a Will y Rachel.

Percy y Frank juntos, se dirigieron al trono de Poseidón que los recibió muy contento.

Abrazó a Percy hasta que se quedó sin aire. A Percy le pareció que ya había recibido antes ese tipo de abrazos asfixiantes, pero luego la idea se le esfumó de la mente.

Cuando Poseidón lo liberó (por fin), se dio cuenta que todos le miraban menos los romanos, se iba a preguntar por qué cuando divisó a Hades y Nico charlando animadamente, Dakota, Dionisio y otro chico, en lo que parecía un concurso de quien parecía el más indignado, Hazel con las chicas de Deméter, Octavian lanzando miradas irritadas a los que supuso eran hijos de Apolo. Se preguntó por Reyna cuando la divisó en el trono de Atenea, le sonrió burlonamente y Reyna le devolvió la sonrisa, volteó su rostro y se le cortó la respiración.

Sentada junto a Reyna, estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, a pesar de que estaba con los ojos llorosos, le pareció incluso más bella que la misma Afrodita (aunque por su bienestar físico no lo diría en voz alta). Tenía algo, tal vez fuera la forma en la que su rubio cabello caía sobre su rostro y cuello, o la delicadeza de su rostro o la forma en la que fruncía el ceño o sus terriblemente hermosos y tormentosos ojos. A su lado había otra chica, una pelinegra de ojos azules que estaba consolándola. Se preguntó por qué lloraría tan amargamente, se las quedó mirando hasta que captó una palabra de la boca de la pelinegra "Volverá".

Sin saber por qué una rabia lo invadió, dirigida al idiota que había dejado a esa hermosa chica, y si el tipo era tan idiota, ¡¿por qué ella estaba con él?! _Cálmate Percy, no es asunto tuyo_ se dijo. Observó como la pelinegra se iba a sentar junto a Artemisa y luego volvió la mirada a la rubia, sorprendentemente, ella parecía devolverle la mirada. Pudo haber durado años el tiempo en el que se estuvieron mirando, pero para su desdicha, Apolo empezó a leer.

**Hasta entonces, estaba teniendo una gran tarde. Técnicamente no se supone que yo conduzca porque aún no tengo 16 años hasta dentro de una semana**

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó Poseidón.

Percy trató de encontrar la respuesta en su mente, después de unos segundos dijo:

-No lo sé-.

**Pero mi mamá y mi padrastro, Paul, nos llevaron a mi amiga Rachel y a mí a esta playa privada en la costa sur y Paul nos dejó tomar su Prius para dar una pequeña vuelta.**

Rachel se puso del color de su cabello, Percy descubriendo quién era Rachel pensó que, ella era una persona cercana a él (o eso parecía), y él no la había reconocido.

Se preguntó si todos los chicos de camiseta naranja sabrían de su amnesia, y si no, se preocupó sobre el hecho de que ellos lo conocían a él, pero él a ellos no; y si se habrían sentido rechazados por él y su estúpida falta de memoria. Dioses, se sentía pésimo. Tal vez tenía un mejor amigo entre los chicos que no reconocía, tal vez una novia pensó, mirando de reojo a cierta rubia.

**Ahora, sé lo que están pensando: wow, eso fue en verdad irresponsable de su parte, bla, bla, bla, pero Paul me conoce muy bien. Me ha visto rebanar demonios y saltar de un edificio escolar en explosión, así que él probablemente pensó que llevar un auto unos cuantos metros no era exactamente lo más peligroso que he hecho.**

-Dioses, no abandonen a mi hijo- Exclamó con un gemido Poseidón.

-No lo haremos- Respondió Hermes con una sonrisa traviesa.

Apolo miró ceñudo a Percy.

-Si no se mete con mi oráculo- Murmuró –Tal vez-.

**Como sea, Rachel y yo conducíamos. Era un caluroso día de Agosto. El cabello rojo de Rachel estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y usaba una blusa blanca sobre su traje de baño. Nunca antes la había visto con nada que no fueran playeras raídas y vaqueros manchados de pintura, y se veía como un millón de dracmas de oro.**

Rachel se puso más roja de lo que había estado mientras Will se reía de ella.

**-!Oh, detente justo ahí!- me dijo.**

**Nos estacionamos en un mirador hacia el Atlántico. El mar es siempre uno de mis lugares favoritos, pero hoy era especialmente agradable -destellos verdes y apacible como cristal –**

Poseidón y Percy tenían una mirada soñadora.

**como si mi papá estuviera calmándolo solo para nosotros.**

-Es lo más seguro- Dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa.

**Mi papá, por cierto, es Poseidón. Puede hacer cosas como esas.**

"Poseidón, no Neptuno" Pensaban al mismo tiempo Annabeth y Percy.

"Poseidón" Pensó Reyna "Así que de verdad eres griego".

"Lo sabía" Pensó con odio Octavian, tal vez con este libro todos se darían cuenta del error que cometieron al nombrar pretor al _graecus_.

**-Entonces- Rachel me sonrió - Acerca de aquella invitación-**

Annabeth miró a Rachel con la ceja arqueada, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

**-Oh... cierto- Trate de sonar emocionado. Es decir, ella me pidió ir a la casa de vacaciones de su familia por tres días.**

Annabeth volvió a mirar a Rachel que a su vez le mandó una mirada "inocente", haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

**No tenía montones de invitaciones como aquella. La idea de mi familia de unas vacaciones de fantasía era un fin de semana en una cabaña alquilada en Long Island, con algunas películas rentadas y un par de pizzas congeladas, y aquí estaba la gente de Rachel dispuesta a etiquetarme rumbo al Caribe.**

Apolo dejó de leer para dirigirle una mirada a Rachel.

-No señorita, nada de citas hasta los 60- Dijo serio.

-¿Perdón? Cuando acepté no decía nada sobre…-.

Apolo continuó la lectura sin dejarla terminar

**Por un lado, necesitaba seriamente unas vacaciones. Este verano había sido el más duro de mi vida. La idea de tomar un descanso al menos por unos días era en verdad tentadora. Sin embargo, algo grande se suponía que pasaría cualquiera de estos días. Estaba "en espera" de una misión.**

-¿Cómo estás "en espera" de una misión?- Preguntó Piper.

Jason y Leo se encogieron de hombros.

**Peor aún, la próxima semana era mi cumpleaños. Había cierta profecía que decía que cuando cumpliera 16, malas cosas sucederían.**

-Diablos, esa es mala suerte- Dijo Leo.

**\- Percy- dijo - Sé que es mal momento. Pero siempre es mal momento para ti, ¿verdad?**

-Buen punto- dijo la hermosa rubia, un poco más calmada.

**-Buen punto**

Ambos se sonrojaron.

**\- En verdad quisiera ir- le aseguré -Es solo...-**

**-La guerra.-**

**Asentí. No me gustaba hablar de eso, pero Rachel lo sabía. A diferencia de la mayoría de los mortales, ella podía ver a través de la Niebla**

**-**Eso es genial- Dijo Reyna. Percy le dio la razón.

**\- el velo mágico que distorsiona la visión humana. -Ella veía monstruos. Conoció a otros semidioses que luchaban contra los Titanes y sus aliados. Incluso estaba ahí el verano pasado cuando el despedazado Señor Cronos se levantó de su ataúd en una terrible y nueva forma,**

Annabeth tuvo un escalofrío al recordar a Cronos en el cuerpo de Luke.

**y se ganó mi respeto permanente al picarle el ojo con un cepillo azul de plástico.**

En la sala de tronos, los semidioses griegos rieron recordando como Percy les había relatado el encuentro. Los romanos no salían de su incredulidad.

Los dioses estaban estupefactos, esa chica mortal, le había picado el ojo al señor de los titanes.

Apolo abrazó a Rachel antes de seguir leyendo.

**Puso su mano sobre mi brazo. - Solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? No nos iremos hasta dentro de un par de días. Mi papá... - su voz desfalleció.**

**\- ¿Te está dando un mal rato?- pregunté**

**Rachel sacudió la cabeza disgustada - Está tratando de ser amable conmigo, lo que es aún peor. Quiere que vaya a la academia para señoritas Clarión en el otoño.-**

**-¿La escuela a la que fue tu madre?-**

**-Es estúpido cursar una escuela para chicas de sociedad en New Hampshire. ¿Me ves graduándome?-**

Annabeth negó riendo y Rachel riendo por igual le dirigió un insonoro y sarcástico "Gracias".

**Admití que la idea sonaba bastante tonta. Rachel estaba metida en proyectos de arte urbano, alimentando a los menesterosos y yendo a protestas tipo "Salven a las ballenas panza-amarilla en peligro" y cosas como esas. Nunca la había visto usando un vestido. Era difícil imaginarla aprendiendo a ser de la alta sociedad.**

Rachel levantó una ceja hacia Percy, este le dio una sonrisa culpable.

Annabeth medio sonrió, tal vez Percy estaba confiando más en los griegos.

**Ella suspiro - Él cree que si hace un montón de cosas agradables por mí, me sentiré culpable y me rendiré-**

**\- ¿Y es por eso que accedió a dejarme ir con ustedes de vacaciones?-**

**\- Si...pero Percy, me estarías haciendo un gran favor. Sería mucho mejor si estuvieras con nosotros. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- Se detuvo abruptamente.**

Thalia se rió, por algo le decían Sesos de Alga.

**-¿Algo de lo que quieres hablar?- Pregunte - Es decir... ¿tan serio que tenemos que ir a St. Thomas para hablar de ello?-**

**Ella apretó los labios - Mira, olvídalo por ahora. Pretendamos que somos una pareja de gente normal, salimos a pasear, miramos el océano, y es bueno estar juntos-**

Apolo miró ceñudo a Rachel, pero siguió leyendo.

**Podría decir que algo le molestaba, pero puso una valiente sonrisa. La luz del sol hacia que su cabello pareciera fuego.**

**Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos este verano.**

-¿Y qué hacían en ese tiempo, eh?- Preguntó Travis Stoll.

-Nada malo- Contestó Rachel, roja como un tomate.

-Tu rostro nos dice lo contrario RED- Dijo Connor con una sonrisa traviesa.

**No lo tenía exactamente planeado, pero entre más serias se ponían las cosas en el campamento, más me encontraba necesitando hablar con Rachel y salir por un respiro. Necesitaba recordarme a mí mismo que el mundo mortal aún estaba ahí afuera, lejos de todos los monstruos que me usaban como su saco de entrenamiento personal.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**-Está bien- dije - Solo una tarde normal y dos personas normales-**

**Ella asintió -Y entonces...hipotéticamente hablando, si esas dos personas se gustaran una a la otra, que habría que hacer para que el chico estúpido besara a la chica, ehh? -**

-¡Rachel!- Susurró roja Annabeth, para que solo Rachel la escuchara.

-Lo siento- Contestó Rachel "inocente".

**\- Oh...- Me sentí como una de las vacas sagradas de Apolo - lento, tonto y brillantemente rojo**

-Pues así estas ahora Percy- Contestó Reyna conteniendo la risa por la mirada de "traición" que recibía por parte del implicado.

-¡Mis vacas no son tontas Jackson!-.

**\- Um...-**

**No puedo pretender que no había pensado en Rachel.**

Rachel fue a sentarse junto a Annabeth, sonriendo le pasó un brazo por los hombros murmurando un "Lo siento Chase, no te enojes"

Los dioses y los romanos se preguntaron si eran pareja.

**Era mucho más sencillo estar con ella que con...bueno, con otras chicas que conocía. No tenía que trabajar duro, o cuidar lo que decía, o atormentar mi cerebro tratando de entender qué estaba pensando.**

Rachel fulminó a Percy con la mirada, pero este no se percató ya que miraba a cierta rubia que sonreía nostálgica.

**Rachel no escondía mucho. Te dejaba saber cómo se sentía.**

**No sé lo que hubiera hecho enseguida- pero estaba muy distraído. No noté cuando la gran forma negra descendió del cielo hasta que cuatro patas aterrizaron sobre el toldo del Prius con un ¡WUMP- WUMP-CRUCH!**

-Pobre Paul- Se rió Annabeth.

-Ahí estabas Chase- Sonrió Rachel.

"**¡Hey jefe!" Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. "¡Lindo auto!"**

**Blackjack, el Pegaso, era un viejo amigo mío, así que traté de no verme disgustado por los cráteres que dejó en el toldo, pero no creí que mi padrastro lo viera muy bien.**

**\- Blackjack – suspiré - ¿Que estás...?-**

**Entonces vi quién montaba en su lomo, y supe que mi día estaba a punto de volverse más complicado.**

**-Hey, Percy -**

**Charles Beckendorf, líder de la cabaña de Hefesto, es quien haría que más monstruos lloraran pidiendo a sus mamis.**

Todos los que conocían a Beckendorf suspiraron, Leo prestó más atención a la descripción su hermano.

**Era enorme, con músculos marcados por trabajar en las fraguas cada verano, dos años mayor que yo, y uno de los mejores armeros del campamento. El hizo varios aparatos mecánicos verdaderamente ingeniosos. Un mes antes, montó una bomba de Fuego Griego en el baño de un autobús turístico atestado de monstruos que cruzaba el país. La explosión se cargó a toda una legión de malignos seguidores de Cronos tan pronto como la primera arpía jaló la cadena.**

A Leo le brillaron los ojos.

**Beckendorf estaba vestido para el combate. Usaba una coraza de bronce y un yelmo de batalla con unos pantalones negro de camuflaje y una espada ceñida a su costado. Su bolsa de explosivos colgaba de su hombro.**

**\- ¿Es hora? – pregunté**

-Bueno, si te va a ver vestido para el combate y en un Pegaso, creo que sí, es hora- Se rió Jason, Piper le pegó "suavemente" en el brazo mientras susurraba un juguetón "Jason Grace ¿bromeando?". Jason solo rió.

La interacción no pasó desapercibida para Reyna, la pretora desvió su mirada y se encontró con la de Percy (este la miró confundido) Reyna le sonrió y le hizo una seña "hablamos luego".

**Asintió solemnemente**

**Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Sabía que esto venía. Lo habíamos planeado por semanas, pero en parte deseaba que nunca pasara.**

**Rachel miró a Beckendorf - Hola-**

**\- Oh, Hey. Soy Beckendorf. Tú debes ser Rachel. Percy me contó...quiero decir, te mencionó. –**

**Rachel elevó una ceja**

Como la Rachel de la sala.

**-¿En serio? Bien -Ella miró a Blackjack, que estaba golpeando sus pezuñas contra el toldo del Prius - Así que supongo que tienen que salvar el mundo, chicos. -**

**-Así es- confirmó Beckendorf**

**Miré a Rachel suplicante - ¿Podrías decirle a mi mamá...?-**

**\- Se lo diré. Estoy segura que está acostumbrada. Y le explicaré a Paul lo del toldo.- Le di las gracias. Me imaginaba que sería la última vez que Paul me prestara su auto.**

-Tenlo por seguro- Dijo Katie divertida.

**-Buena suerte- Rachel me besó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. -Ahora vete, mestizo. Mata algunos monstruos por mí.-**

Rachel que, sabiendo que eso saldría, se había soltado de Annabeth y salía corriendo a su lugar. Cuando vio a Annabeth, estaba roja y la miraba ceñuda, articulando palabras insonoras como "Rachel Elizabeth Dare",** "**Cómo te atreviste" y "Luego hablaremos de esto"

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, esperando la reacción cierta rubia que, a pesar de estar roja y ceñuda, no dijo ni hizo nada.

La misma Atenea se preguntó si su hija estaba en una relación con la pelirroja, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera verdad y que ella había juzgado mal las reacciones de Annabeth con la cría de mar.

**Mi último vistazo fue ella sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Prius, sus brazos cruzados, mirando a Blackjack ascender más y más en círculos, llevándonos a Beckendorf y a mi hacia el cielo. Me preguntaba qué quería decirme Rachel, y si viviría lo suficiente para saberlo.**

-Estaba demorando- Suspiró Katie derrotada y con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tenía que llegar el momento- Continuaron Connor y Travis mirando de reojo a Percy.

-Me he perdido- Soltó Percy confundido.

-Lo que pasa, Percy, es que eres muy pesimista- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mirando al pelinegro.

Los de camiseta naranja parecían conocerlo bien, eso aumentó la culpa del héroe.

**-Y - dijo Beckendorf -supongo que no quieres que le mencione esta pequeña escena a Annabeth.-**

"Entonces, ¿las chicas no están saliendo?" Pensaron los homo-shippers con decepción.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Percy desconcertado y frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar ese nombre y asociarlo con una imagen.

"Así que tengo (o tenía) una novia" No dejaba de Pensar Percy, sintiéndose mal por sentirse atraído por la chica rubia de antes.

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho Percy, o la amnesia podría empeorar- Dijo Will con voz ronca.

-Eh, gracias…-

-Will- Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa el hijo de Apolo.

-Gracias Will- Dijo Percy avergonzado de no saber su nombre.

La hija de la sabiduría, que había escuchado el intercambio, sólo rogó para que su novio recuperara la memoria. Se le estaba haciendo eterna la lectura viéndolo con su nueva familia, sin recordar al campamento que tantas alegrías les habían dado.

Atenea observó en todo momento del rostro de su hija durante el intercambio, y ahora sí, definitivamente no salía con la pelirroja. La diosa miró mal a Poseidón y a su cría.

**\- Oh, dioses- murmuré -ni siquiera lo pienses-**

La chica que había estado sentada al lado de la hermosa rubia que Percy había observado, le mandó una mala mirada.

**Beckendorf se rió entre dientes, y juntos volamos sobre el Atlántico.**

**Casi había oscurecido para cuando alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. El Princesa Andrómeda se veía en el horizonte -un enorme crucero blanco y amarillo - Desde la distancia, hubieras pensado que era sólo un barco de fiesta, no los cuarteles generales del Señor de los Titanes. Mientras te acercabas podías distinguir la figura gigante de una doncella de cabello oscuro en túnica griega, atrapada con cadenas y con una mirada de horror en su rostro, como si pudiera oler la pestilencia de los monstruos que iba ser forzada a cargar.**

**Ver de nuevo aquél barco hizo un nudo en mis tripas. Casi había muerto dos veces en el Princesa Andrómeda.**

-Dioses Percy- Le susurró Frank viendo a Poseidón ponerse pálido –A este paso a tu papá le va a dar un infarto-.

**Ahora se dirigía a New York.**

**-¿Sabes qué hacer? - Gritó Beckendorf sobre el viento**

**Yo asentí. Habíamos hecho unos simulacros en los muelles de New Jersey, usando barcos abandonados como objetivos. Sabía el poco tiempo que teníamos, pero también sabía que ésta era nuestra mejor oportunidad de detener la invasión de Cronos antes de que comenzara.**

**-Blackjack- dije -déjanos en la más baja cubierta de popa-**

"**Entendido, jefe" contestó**

-Percy, tienes un Pegaso?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Reyna y Hazel la primera con expresión sorprendida y la segunda con expresión maravillada. Frank juraría podría contemplar esa expresión en Hazel durante años sin cansarse.

-Y-Yo creo que sí- Respondió un despistado Percy, tratando de recordar. Reyna le observó y frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que dejarme montar en él- Le pidió una (aún) maravillada Hazel.

Percy se rió con ternura y asintió, Hazel empezó a dar saltitos en su sitio y Frank, Frank sólo podía contemplarla (maravillado, también).

Reyna negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Percy y ella debían hablar con ese grandulón.

"**Hombre, odio ver ese barco"**

**Tres años atrás, Blackjack había sido esclavizado en el Princesa Andrómeda hasta que pudo escapar con un poco de ayuda mía y de mis amigos.**

**-**Tienes un buen chico tío P; chico, no lo arruines.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿Artemisa, la diosa que odia a los chicos (después de Hera claro) haciéndole un cumplido a uno? Era algo que ver para creer.

Ni Apolo pudo comentar nada, ya que estaba muy impactado.

**Supuse que se dejaría trenzar la crin como "Mi pequeño Poni" antes que volver aquí.**

-Apuesto que sí- Rió Reyna que amaba mucho a su Pegaso.

**\- No nos esperes- le dije. "Pero jefe..." -Confía en mí- le atajé - Saldremos nosotros solos.-**

**Blackjack plegó sus alas y descendió hacia el bote como un cometa negro. EL viento silbaba en mis oídos. Vi monstruos patrullando las cubiertas superiores del barco - mujeres-serpiente dracaenae, perros del infierno, gigantes y los demonios humanoides conocidos como Telkhines- pero pasamos silbando tan rápido que nadie dio voz de alarma. Alcanzamos la popa del barco, y Blackjack desplegó sus alas, suavemente comenzó a aterrizar en la cubierta más baja. Desmonté, sintiendo náuseas.**

"**¡Buena suerte jefe! " Gritó Blackjack " ¡No deje que lo conviertan en comida para caballo!"**

-Estoy con el pegaso- Dijo Poseidón que ahora estaba verde.

**Con eso, mi viejo amigo se elevó hacia la noche. Saqué mi bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo destapé, y Riptide se desplegó a su tamaño completo - un metro de mortífero bronce celestial brillando en el crepúsculo. Beckendorf sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo. Pensé que sería un mapa o algo. Entonces me di cuenta que era una fotografía. La contempló en la tenue luz - el sonriente rostro de Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita. Ellos comenzaron a salir el verano pasado, después de años de que el resto de nosotros les dijera "¡chicos, ustedes se gustan!".**

Los chichos sonrieron y las chicas tenían lágrimas en sus rostros.

Clarisse era la más cercana a Silena y era a la que más le afectaba su muerte. Ares abrazó a su hija para reconfortarla.

El fuego de Hestia estaba rojo pálido, por todo el amor que sentían esos semidioses para con sus amigos y amigas.

Miranda sonrió con tristeza recordando que ellos no fueron los únicos en empezar a salir en esas condiciones, Katie la abrazó imaginando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-A todos nos duele ver que Percy no ha recuperado la memoria pero, imagínate el dolor que debe sentir Annabeth- Le susurró Miranda a su hermana.

**Incluso con todas las misiones peligrosas, Beckendorf había sido más feliz éste verano de lo que nunca lo había visto.**

-Más le valía- Dijo Clarisse entre llorando y riendo.

**\- Volveremos al campamento. Lo prometo.- por un segundo vi preocupación en sus ojos.**

Se oyeron gemidos de la parte griega.

**Luego puso su vieja sonrisa confiada. -Puedes apostarlo- dijo - Volemos a Cronos en un millón de pedacitos otra vez.-**

**Beckendorf dirigió el camino. Seguimos un estrecho corredor hacia la escalera de servicio, justo como habíamos practicado, pero nos congelábamos cuando oíamos ruido sobre nosotros.**

**\- ¡No me importa lo que diga tu nariz! - ladró una voz medio humana, medio canina, un telkhine. -¡La última vez que olfateaste un mestizo, resulto ser un sándwich de carne!-**

**-¡Los sándwiches de carne son buenos! - gruñó una segunda voz - Pero éste es aroma de mestizo, lo juro. ¡Están a bordo!-**

-Por favor que no lo tomen en cuenta- Rogó Hefesto.

**\- ¡Bah, tu cerebro no está a bordo!-**

**-**Gracias a los dioses.

-¡De nada!

-¡Cállense y dejen continuar!

**Continuaron discutiendo, y Beckendorf señaló a las escaleras. Descendimos tan silenciosamente como pudimos. Dos pisos abajo, las voces de los telkhines empezaron a desvanecerse. Finalmente llegamos a una escotilla metálica. Beckendorf articuló las palabras "cuarto de máquinas". Estaba cerrada, pero Beckendorf sacó unas pinzas cortadoras de su mochila y quebró el cerrojo como si fuera de mantequilla. Dentro, una línea de turbinas amarillas del tamaño de silos crujía y humeaban. Medidores de presión y terminales computarizadas alineadas en el muro opuesto. Un telkhine estaba encorvado sobre una consola, pero estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no se enteró de nuestra presencia. Medía alrededor de un metro y medio, con pelo negro áspero y pequeñas patas rechonchas. Tenía la cabeza de un Doberman, pero sus manos con garras eran casi humanas, Gruñía y mascullaba mientras escribía en un teclado. Tal vez mensajeaba a sus amigos.**

Todos sonrieron. Sólo a Percy se le ocurría eso.

**Avancé al interior, y él se tensó, probablemente oliendo que algo iba mal. Se abalanzó de lado hacia un gran botón rojo de alarma, pero le bloqueé el paso. Siseó y resopló, pero un tajo de Riptide y explotó convertido en polvo.**

**\- Uno menos- Dijo Beckendorf - Faltan como cinco mil-**

**Me pasó un recipiente con un líquido verde espeso -Fuego Griego, una de las más peligrosas sustancias mágicas del mundo. Después me lanzó otra esencial herramienta de los héroes semidioses, cinta adhesiva.**

-Hermano, tú eres de los míos- Dijo Leo con una mano en su corazón.

-Calla dramático- Dijo Piper riendo.

-Reina de la Belleza, me ofendes.

Percy los miró sonriendo y pensó que no eran tan malos después de todo.

**\- Pega ésa en la consola- dijo - Yo iré por las turbinas-**

**Empezamos a trabajar. La habitación estaba caliente y húmeda, y en poco tiempo estábamos bañados en sudor. El bote comenzó a resoplar. Siendo hijo de Poseidón, tengo una perfecta orientación en el mar. No me pregunten cómo, pero podía decir que estábamos a 40 grados 19 minutos Norte, y 71 grados 90 minutos Oeste, viajando a 18 nudos, lo que significaba que el barco arribaría a la bahía de New York para el amanecer.**

-Y ustedes no me tenían confianza- Se ofendió Percy, mirando a Frank y Hazel.

-Demonios eso es genial- Dijo Jason.

-Oye, tú puedes volar- Se quejó Leo.

-Chicos, basta- Usó su embruja-habla Piper, dejándoles callados.

-¡Esa es mi niña!- Chilló Afrodita aplaudiendo a su Piper.

**Ésta era nuestra única oportunidad de detenerlo.**

**Acababa de colocar una segunda vasija de Fuego Griego en el panel de control cuando escuché el sonido de pasos sobre un piso metálico- varias criaturas vendrían camino a la escalera si podía oírlas sobre el ruido de los motores. No era buena señal.**

**Crucé miradas con Beckendorf - ¿Cuánto falta?-**

**-Demasiado- él golpeteó su reloj, que era nuestro detonador a control remoto. Todavía tengo que cablear el receptor e iniciar las cargas. Diez minutos al menos.-**

**A juzgar por el sonido de las pisadas, teníamos diez segundos.**

**-Los distraeré- dije- Alcánzame en el punto de reunión.-**

-Sesos de Alga...-Suspiró Annabeth

**-Percy...-**

**-Deséame suerte-**

**-**Maldito seas Percy- Dijo en voz baja la rubia.

**Parecía que quería discutir. La idea era entrar y salir sin ser vistos, pero íbamos a tener que improvisar.**

**\- Buena suerte- me dijo.**

**Cargué contra la puerta. Media docena de Telkhines venía a trompicones por las escaleras. Los atravesé con Riptide más rápido de lo que ellos pudieron gritar. Seguí subiendo y pasé sobre otro telkhine que estaba tan asustado que dejó caer su pequeña lonchera-demonio. Lo dejé vivir,**

-¿¡En serio Prissy!?

**parte porque su lonchera era genial, parte para que diera la alarma y con suerte sus amigos me siguieran en vez de ir al cuarto de máquinas.**

-Buen plan- Se sorprendió Atenea, Annabeth extrañada, levantó la cabeza hacia su madre –Igual no lo apruebo- Le susurró a su hija.

Eso bastó para que bajara la sonrojada cara hacia sus zapatos como si fueran de lo más interesantes.

Reyna que, sospechaba algo de Percy y Annabeth, lo confirmó. Sonrió. Tenía que hablar con su amigo.

**Me abalancé a través de una puerta hacia la cubierta seis y seguí corriendo. Estaba seguro que el salón alfombrado alguna vez fue muy confortable, pero desde la ocupación de los monstruos los últimos tres años el tapiz, la alfombra y el acabado de las puertas había sido desgarrado y babeado, y parecía el interior de la garganta de un dragón (y sí, desafortunadamente, hablo por experiencia). En mi primera visita al Princesa Andrómeda mi viejo enemigo Luke había retenido algunos turistas aturdidos abordo ocultándose en la Niebla, así que ellos no se daban cuenta de que estaban en un barco infestado de monstruos. Ahora no veía señal alguna de turistas. Odiaba pensar qué podía haberles pasado, dudaba que les hubieran permitido ir a casa con sus ganancias del Bingo.**

**Llegué al Paseo, un gran centro comercial que ocupaba toda la parte media del barco, y me detuve en seco. En el medio había una fuente, y en la fuente un cangrejo gigante. No estoy hablando de gigante como "Todo el cangrejo de Alaska que pueda comer por $7.99".**

Ante la mención de Alaska, a Hazel le dio un escalofrío. Perséfone, percatándose de eso la rodeó con sus brazos.

**Estoy hablando de gigante como más grande que la fuente. El monstruo se elevaba unos tres metros fuera del agua. Su caparazón estaba moteado de azul y verde, y sus tenazas eran más grandes que mi cuerpo. Si alguna vez han visto la boca de un cangrejo, todo espumoso y asqueroso con pelos y trozos que muerden, se imaginarán que éste no lucía como para la lista de los "10 mejores".**

-Gracias por la imagen mental Percy- Habló por primera vez Nico, logrando que los griegos recordaran la conversación pendiente que tenían con el hijo de Hades.

**Sus ojos negros de bola me observaban y yo podía ver inteligencia en ellos- y odio. El hecho de que yo fuera hijo del dios del mar no iba a ganarme puntos con el Sr. Cangrejo.**

**-Ffffffffffff- Siseó, espuma de mar escurriendo de su boca. El olor que me llegó fue como de un depósito de basura lleno de barritas de pescado puestas al sol por una semana. Sonaron las alarmas. Pronto tendría montones de compañía y debía moverme.**

**-Hey, cangrejo- Me moví alrededor del borde del patio -Solo voy a rodearte así que...-**

-No lo permitirá, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Hazel, que se había acostumbrado a la mala suerte de su amigo.

Annabeth la observó y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

**El cangrejo se movió con sorprendente velocidad. Salió de la fuente y vino justo hacia mí, chasqueando sus tenazas. Me deslicé a una tienda de regalos, saltando sobre un montón de playeras, una tenaza rompió el muro de cristal y rascó por la habitación. Corrí de vuelta hacia afuera, pero el Sr. cangrejo se volvió y me siguió.**

-Claro que no- Suspiró Hazel

**-¡Ahí!- dijo una voz desde el balcón - ¡Intruso!-**

**Si quería crear una distracción, lo conseguí, pero esta no era una donde quisiera pelear. Si me quedaba plantado en el centro del barco, sería botana para cangrejo. El demoníaco crustáceo se deslizó hacia mí. Yo desenfundé a Riptide, cortando la punta de sus pinzas. Siseó y babeó, pero no pareció muy herido que digamos. Traté de recordar algo de las viejas historias que me pudiera ayudar con esto. Annabeth me contó algo sobre un monstruo cangrejo...**

**-**Y la cerebrito salva el día- Dijo Piper picando a Annabeth

-Calla McLean- Dijo Annabeth, que se había animado.

**¿algo sobre Hércules aplastándolo bajo su pie? Eso no iba a funcionar aquí, éste cangrejo era ligeramente más grande que mis Rebook.**

**Entonces se me ocurrió algo raro. La Navidad pasada mi mamá y yo llevamos a Paul Blofis a nuestra vieja cabaña en Montauk, donde íbamos siempre. Paul me llevó a pescar cangrejos,**

Poseidón achicó los ojos, cosa que Atenea notó.

-¿Qué pasa tío? No estarás celoso…-

Poseidón la miró mal.

**y cuando sacamos una red llena de esas cosas me mostró que los cangrejos tienen una abertura en su coraza, justo en medio de sus horribles panzas.**

**El único problema era llegar a la horrible panza.**

**Observé la fuente, y luego al piso de mármol, liso entre las patas del cangrejo, Levanté la mano, me concentré en el agua, y la fuente explotó. El agua salpicó por doquier, tres niveles arriba, empapando los balcones, elevadores y ventanas de las tiendas. Al cangrejo no le importó, amaba el agua. Vino hacia mí caminando de lado, chasqueando y siseando, yo corrí hacia el gritando ¡AAAAAHHHH!- Justo antes de chocar, me lancé al suelo en una barrida estilo beisbol y me deslicé por el suelo mojado justo debajo de la criatura. Fue como deslizarse bajo un vehículo blindado de 7 toneladas. Todo lo que el cangrejo tenía que hacer era sentarse y aplastarme, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de que pasaba lo enterré a Riptide justo en la grieta de su armadura, solté la empuñadura y salí de ahí abajo.**

**El monstruo rugió y silbó. Sus ojos se disolvieron. Su coraza se tornó rojo brillante, como si el interior se evaporara. La carcasa vacía golpeó contra el suelo en un estrépito.**

-Increíble- Dijo un emocionado Dakota compartiendo su Kool-Aid con Pólux.

**No tenía tiempo de admirar mi labor. Corrí hacia las escaleras más cercanas mientras que monstruos y semidioses alrededor gritaban órdenes y tomaban sus armas. Tenía las manos vacías. Riptide, siendo mágica, aparecería en mi bolsillo tarde o temprano, pero por ahora estaba atascada en algún sitio bajo los restos del cangrejo, y no tenía tiempo de volver por ella.**

**En el vestíbulo del elevador de la cubierta ocho, una pareja de dracaenae se arrastraron en mi camino. De la cintura para arriba, eran mujeres con una piel verde y escamosa, ojos amarillos y lenguas bífidas. De la cintura abajo, tenían dos colas de serpiente en vez de piernas. Portaban lanzas y redes, y yo sabía por experiencia que las utilizaban.**

**-¿Que essssss essssssto?- dijo una - ¡Un regalo para Cronossss!-**

-¡Carajo!

-¡Jason, el lenguaje!- Lo regañó Piper no muy molesta, ya que Jason cada vez estaba más cómodo con los griegos.

\- Lo siento Pipes- Se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora.

Leo lo remedó en voz baja, los Stoll rieron.

**No estaba de humor para jugar "caza a la serpiente", pero enfrente de mi había un modelo del barco, estilo USTED ESTÁ AQUÍ. Arranqué el modelo de su pedestal y lo lancé a la primera dracaenae. El bote la golpeó en la cara y se vino abajo con todo y barco. Salté sobre ella, tomé la lanza de su amiga y la hice bambolearse, lanzándola al elevador, y seguí corriendo hacia el frente del barco.**

**-¡Atrápenlo! -gritó**

**Aullaron unos perros del infierno. Una flecha pasó zumbando por mi cara y se incrustó en el panel de caoba de las escaleras. No me importó,**

-¿¡Y cuando sí!?- Se quejó Poseidón.

**mientras que mantuviera a los monstruos lejos de la sala de máquinas y le diera a Beckendorf más tiempo.**

**Mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, un chico bajando me embistió. Se veía como si se acabara de levantar de una siesta. Su armadura estaba a medias, Desenfundó su espada y gritó ¡Cronos! pero sonaba más asustado que enfadado. No podía tener más de 12, más o menos la misma edad que tenía yo cuando llegué la primera vez al campamento mestizo.**

**Ese pensamiento me deprimió. Al chico le habían lavado el cerebro- entrenado para odiar a los dioses y combatirlos porque había nacido mitad Olímpico. Cronos lo estaba usando y el chico pensaba que yo era su enemigo. De ningún modo lo iba a lastimar.**

-Definitivamente tienes un buen chico hermano- Dijo Hestia con los ojos llorosos. Annabeth ocultó su sonrisa de orgullo.

Percy se sonrojó por el cumplido.

**No necesitaba un arma para esto. Me acerqué a su estocada y sujeté su muñeca, azotándolo contra la pared. La espada cayó de su mano.**

**Entonces hice algo que no tenía planeado. Probablemente fue estúpido. Definitivamente puso en peligro nuestra misión, pero no pude evitarlo.**

-Cuando no- Rió Thalia mirando divertida a Percy.

Hubo algo en ella que le hizo sonreírle de vuelta, a pesar de que ella lo había mirado mal antes.

**\- Si quieres vivir, - le dije -sal de este barco AHORA. Diles a los otros semidioses.- Entonces lo empujé por las escaleras y lo envié dando tumbos al piso siguiente. Seguí subiendo.**

-Todas las diosas y semidiosas y una oráculo arrullaron y le sonrieron.

-Es demasiado lindo para su propio bien- Susurró Annabeth celosa.

**Malos recuerdos: un corredor pasando la cafetería. Annabeth,**

Otra vez esa chica, Percy no tenía ninguna memoria relacionada a ese nombre. Se rebanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar algo que relacionar con la misteriosa chica.

**mi medio hermano Tyson y yo habíamos husmeado desde aquí tres años atrás en mi primera visita.**

-¿Tengo un medio hermano?- Preguntó Percy anonadado.

-Sí

Percy volteó a ver a quién le había respondido, encontrándose con una melena rubia y unos ojos grises.

Dioses, era hermosa, pero lo era aún más cuando sonreía.

-¿P-Podrías hablarme de él lu-uego?- Seguro se sonrojó tanto como ella pero no le importó.

-Claro ses…Percy- Contestó Annabeth con una sonrisa más pequeña.

Frank lo codeó sonriendo.

-Oh, tú cállate Zhang- Susurró Percy, aún sonriendo.

**Salí de pronto a la cubierta principal. Más allá del puerto, el cielo se oscurecía de púrpura a negro. Una piscina lanzaba destellos entre dos torres de cristal con más balcones y cubiertas con restaurantes. Toda la parte alta del barco parecía desierta. Todo lo que debía hacer era cruzar al otro lado, ahí bajaría por la escalera- nuestro punto de reunión. Con algo de suerte, Beckendorf me encontraría ahí. Saltaríamos al mar, mis poderes acuáticos nos protegerían a los dos y detonaríamos las cargas desde un kilómetro a lo lejos. Estaba a medio camino sobre la cubierta cuando el sonido de una voz me hizo congelarme.**

**-Llegas tarde, Percy-**

-¡Lo estaban esperando!- Gritó Dakota, luego se dio cuenta y se puso del mismo color que su bebida.

Pólux solo se rió de su hermano.

**Luke se encontraba en el balcón sobre mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro cicatrizado. Usaba unos vaqueros, una playera blanca y mocasines, como si fuera un chico normal de edad escolar, pero sus ojos decían la verdad. Eran de un dorado intenso.**

Thalia derramó unas lágrimas, y esta vez Annabeth fue la que se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro.

Porque eran mejores amigas, Thalia estuvo consolándola cuando Percy desapareció y ella, intercambiaría lugares sin dudarlo.

"Así que por eso se unió a la caza" Pensó Piper, se estremeció sólo de pensar que algo así le pasara con Jason.

**-Te hemos esperado por días- al principio sonaba normal, como Luke. Pero luego su rostro se contrajo, un estremecimiento pasó por su cuerpo como si hubiera bebido algo realmente asqueroso. Su voz se volvió pesada, antigua y poderosa, la voz del Señor de los Titanes Cronos. Las palabras descendieron por mi espalda como una hoja afilada.**

**-Ven, inclínate ante mí-**

**-Si, como no- murmuré**

**-**Chico, ¿Quieres morir?- Preguntó Hefesto preocupado por su hijo. Leo, que no era bueno con las personas, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su padre para que se tranquilizara.

**Gigantes lestrigón cubrieron cada lado de la piscina como si esperaran una indicación. Cada uno medía como tres metros de alto, brazos tatuados, armaduras de cuero y cachiporras con picos. Semidioses arqueros aparecieron en el techo por encima de Luke. Dos perros del infierno descendieron del balcón opuesto y me gruñeron. En segundos estaba rodeado. Una trampa. No era posible que se colocaran en posición tan rápido a menos que supieran que yo vendría.**

-Hay un espía en el campamento- Dedujo Nico, que no sabía lo de Silena.

Clarisse lo miró mal.

**Miré a Luke, y la ira comenzó a burbujear en mí. No sabía si la conciencia de Luke aún estaría viva dentro de ése cuerpo. Tal vez la manera en que su voz cambió...o tal vez solo era Cronos adaptándose a su nuevo cuerpo. Me dije a mí mismo que no importaba, Luke ya era retorcido y maligno antes de que Cronos lo poseyera.**

**Una voz en mi cabeza dijo: "Tengo que pelear con él en algún momento. ¿Por qué no ahora?**

-No- Murmuró Poseidón, en ese momento Artemisa, tomó la forma de una niña de seis años, corrió al trono de su tío, se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

Artemisa hacía eso cada vez que se sentía mal, Poseidón la consolaba y hacía el trabajo que su padre nunca haría. Pero ahora su tío estaba sufriendo de preocupación por su hijo y era el turno de Artemisa de consolar al que siempre había hecho de padre para ella.

Apolo sonrió, así eran las cosas, así habían sido por años.

**De acuerdo a aquella gran profecía, se suponía que yo tomaría una decisión que salvaría o destruiría el mundo cuando cumpliera 16. Eso era dentro de 7 días solamente. ¿Por qué no ahora? Si en verdad tenía el poder, ¿qué diferencia haría una semana? Podría terminar con la amenaza justo ahora derrotando a Cronos. Hey, ya había combatido monstruos y dioses antes.**

Poseidón se puso más pálido de lo que estaba.

**Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Luke sonrió. No, él era Cronos, tenía que recordar eso.**

**-Acércate- dijo - si te atreves.-**

**La multitud de monstruos se apartó. Subí las escaleras con el corazón desbocado. Estaba seguro de que alguien me apuñalaría por la espalda, pero me dejaron pasar. Toqué mi bolsillo y encontré mi bolígrafo esperando. Lo destapé y Riptide se extendió como espada. El arma de Cronos apareció en sus manos- una guadaña de dos metros, mitad bronce celestial y mitad acero mortal. Solo mirarla hizo que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina. Pero antes de que cambiara de opinión, ataqué.**

Todos estaban expectantes.

**El tiempo se ralentizó. Quiero decir, literalmente, porque Cronos tenía ése poder. Sentía como si me moviera entre almíbar. Mis brazos estaban muy pesados, apenas podía levantar mi espada. Cronos sonrió, balanceando su guadaña a velocidad normal y esperando que me arrastrara hacia mi muerte.**

**Traté de combatir su magia. Me concentré en el océano a mi alrededor- la fuente de mi poder.**

-Por favor- Suplicó Poseidón en voz baja.

-Eh, papá- Habló Percy preocupado por su padre –Estoy bien, no recuerdo lo que pasó allí, pero mírame ¡Estoy bien!

-Espero que siga así Percy- Dijo Poseidón revolviéndole (más) el cabello.

**Había mejorado canalizándolo a través de los años, pero ahora no parecía que sucediera nada. Di otro lento paso al frente. Los gigantes se mofaron, las dracaenae sisearon entre carcajadas.**

**Hey, océano, recé, éste sería un buen día.**

**Repentinamente sentí un agudo dolor en las tripas. EL barco entero comenzó a sacudirse, arrojando a los monstruos al piso. Cuatro mil litros de agua salada surgieron de la piscina, remojándonos a mí, a Cronos y a todos en la cubierta. El agua me revitalizó, rompiendo el hechizo del tiempo, y me lancé adelante.**

**-**Un poderoso chico- Razonó Zeus en voz baja.

**Ataqué a Cronos, pero aún era demasiado lento, Cometí el error de mirar su rostro- el rostro de Luke, el tipo que alguna vez fue mi amigo. Por mucho que lo odiara, era difícil matarlo.**

-¡No ahora Prissy!

**Cronos no tuvo esa indecisión.**

-Claro que no- Gruñó Clarisse

**Atacó con su guadaña. Yo salté hacia atrás, y la hoja maligna falló por centímetros, haciendo una hendidura en la cubierta justo entre mis pies. Pateé a Cronos en el pecho. Él trastabilló, pero era mucho más pesado de lo que Luke fue. Como patear un refrigerador. Cronos balanceó su guadaña de nuevo. La intercepté con Riptide, pero su golpe fue muy poderoso, mi hoja solo pudo desviarlo. El filo de la guadaña cortó la manga de mi camisa y rozó mi brazo. No debería haber sido un corte serio pero todo el lateral de mi cuerpo explotó en dolor. Recordé lo que un demonio marino dijo una vez de la guadaña de Cronos: Cuidado, idiota. Un solo toque y la hoja absorberá el alma de tu cuerpo. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería. No solo estaba perdiendo sangre, podía sentir mi fuerza, mi voluntad, mi identidad vaciándose.**

-Diablos, diablos! salgan de ahí ya!**\- **Pidió Piper, sin darse cuenta que usó su embruja-habla. La orden fue tan fuerte que todos los dioses y semidioses se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Piper se dio cuenta y gritó –Vuelvan a sus asientos- Todos lo hicieron.

Apolo siguió con la lectura.

Afrodita sólo pudo aplaudir emocionada.

"Poderosos semidioses" No dejaba de pensar Zeus (de vuelta en su trono).

**Retrocedí tropezando, cambiándome la espada a la mano izquierda y embistiendo desesperado. Mi espada debió atravesarlo pero se desvió en su estómago como su golpeara mármol sólido. No había manera de que hubiera sobrevivido a eso.**

**Cronos se rió - Un pobre desempeño, Percy Jackson. Luke me dijo que nunca fuiste rival con la espada.-**

-¡Lo desarmó en la primera clase!- Exclamaron enojados los Stoll.

**Mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.**

**\- Luke era un cabeza dura- dije - pero al menos era su cabeza.-**

**\- Es una pena matarte, -musitó Cronos - antes de que el plan final se despliegue. Me encantaría ver el terror en tus ojos cuando te des cuenta de cómo destruiré al Olimpo.-**

**-Nunca llevarás éste barco a Manhattan- mi brazo palpitaba. Puntos negros bailaban frente a mis ojos.**

Al igual que había hecho Artemisa, Hazel se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse entre Percy y Frank, a lo que Percy pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, sabiendo que Hazel estaba preocupada por su culpa.

**\- ¿Y qué harás? - los ojos dorados de Cronos brillaron - ¿Tal vez cuentas con tu amigo de los explosivos?-**

**Miró hacia la piscina y llamó - ¡Nakamura! -**

**Un adolescente en armadura completa se abrió paso entre la multitud. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto con un parche negro. Yo lo conocía, por supuesto: Ethan Nakamura, el hijo de Némesis. Salvé su vida en el laberinto el verano pasado, y en agradecimiento el muy miserable había ayudado a Cronos a volver a la vida.**

-Desgraciado- Habló Rachel, ella misma había visto a Percy salvarlo.

**\- Misión cumplida, mi Señor, - dijo Ethan - lo hallamos justo donde se nos indicó.-**

**Sonó las palmas, y un par de gigantes se adelantaron, arrastrando a Charles Beckendorf entre ellos. Mi corazón casi se detuvo. Beckendorf tenía un ojo hinchado y cortes por toda la cara y los brazos. Su armadura ya no estaba y su playera estaba casi desgarrada.**

**\- ¡No! – grité.**

**Beckendorf miró mis ojos. Observaba su mano como si tratara de decirme algo.**

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron los más metidos en la lectura.

**Su reloj. No se lo habían quitado aún, y ése era el detonador. ¿Sería posible que los explosivos estuvieran listos? Seguramente los monstruos no los habrían desmantelado todavía.**

-Por favor- Rogaron los dioses.

**-Lo encontramos en medio del barco - dijo uno de los gigantes -tratando de husmear en el cuarto de máquinas. ¿Nos lo podemos comer ya?-**

**-Pronto.- Cronos pregunto: -¿Están seguros de que no montó los explosivos?-**

**-Se dirigía a la sala de máquinas, mi Señor-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Ee...- Ethan se veía incómodo. -Iba en ésa dirección. Y nos lo dijo. Su bolsa todavía está llena con los explosivos.-**

-Bien, bien, bien- Animaba Jason.

Piper observaba con ternura como Jason estaba muy metido en la lectura.

**Lentamente empecé a entender. Beckendorf los había engañado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ser capturado, hizo que pareciera que iba en la otra dirección. Él los convenció de que todavía no llegaba a la sala de máquinas.**

-Chico listo- Dijo Hefesto con orgullo.

**¡El Fuego Griego debía seguir activado! Pero eso no nos serviría de nada a menos que pudiéramos escapar del barco y detonarlo.**

**Cronos dudó. Créetelo, recé. El dolor en mi brazo empeoraba y ahora apenas podía mantenerme en pie.**

**-Abran la bolsa.- Ordenó Cronos**

-Maldición!

-Leo..- Le advirtió Piper.

-Ya sé Reina de la belleza- Contestó un frustrado Leo.

**Uno de los gigantes arrancó la bolsa de los hombros de Beckendorf. Se asomó dentro, gruñó y la volvió boca abajo. Los monstruos retrocedieron aterrorizados. Si la bolsa realmente estaba llena de vasijas de Fuego Griego todos volaríamos. Pero lo que cayó fue una docena de latas de duraznos. Podía oír la respiración de Cronos, tratando de controlar su ira.**

**-¿Ustedes, quizás -dijo- capturaron a este semidiós cerca de la galería? Ethan palideció. - Um...-**

**\- Y ustedes, quizás... ¿Enviaron a alguien a REVISAR EL CUARTO DE MÁQUINAS?-**

**Ethan retrocedió aterrado, giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Maldije en silencio. Ahora solo teníamos minutos antes de que las bombas fueran desmanteladas. Capté la mirada de Beckendorf de nuevo e hice una silenciosa pregunta, esperando que comprendiera: ¿Cuánto? Él juntó sus dedos y pulgar, haciendo un círculo. Cero. No había ningún retraso en el detonador. Si presionaba el botón, el barco explotaría al instante. Nunca seríamos capaces de estar lo suficientemente lejos antes de usarlo. Los monstruos nos matarían antes, o desarmarían los explosivos, o ambas.**

-Yo que creía haberme acostumbrado a tu mala suerte- Dijo Frank cansino.

Percy sonrió con culpa.

Hazel escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Percy, para sonreír con ternura por el comentario de Frank. Haciendo que este riera dulcemente por el gesto de su "hermanita".

**Cronos se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa retorcida.**

**\- Tendrás que disculpar a mis incompetentes ayudantes, Percy Jackson. Pero no importa, ahora te tenemos. Sabíamos que vendrías desde hace semanas.-**

**Levantó su mano y mostró un pequeño brazalete de plata con un colgante en forma de guadaña-el símbolo del Señor de los Titanes. La herida en mi brazo estaba mermando mi capacidad de pensar, pero murmuré: -dispositivo de comunicación...espía en el campamento.-**

**Cronos rió entre dientes. -No puedes contar con tus amigos. Ellos siempre te decepcionarán. Luke aprendió esa lección del modo difícil. Ahora suelta tu espada y ríndete ante mí, o tu amigo morirá.-**

Que dura era la vida, a Luke Castellan le fallaron y a cambio, todo ese odio lo había descargado en el único lugar dónde se había sentido en casa: El Campamento; fallándole, y enfrascando a su familia en una guerra contra él.

**Tragué saliva. Uno de los gigantes tenía su mano alrededor del cuello de Beckendorf. Yo no estaba en forma para rescatarlo, y aún si lo intentara, moriría antes de que llegara junto a él. Los dos lo haríamos.**

**Beckendorf musitó una palabra: Vete**

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo Percy.

**Sacudí la cabeza. No podía dejarlo.**

Percy asintió, de acuerdo con su yo del pasado.

**El segundo gigante aún estaba rebuscando entre las latas de duraznos, lo que significaba que Beckendorf tenía el brazo izquierdo libre. Lo levantó lentamente, dirigiéndolo a su muñeca derecha.**

-¡No!

**Yo quería gritar ¡NO!**

**Entonces desde la piscina una de las dracaenae silbo: -¿Que esssstá hacssssciendo? ¿Qué essss essso en ssssu muñeca?-**

**Beckendorf cerró fuertemente los ojos y puso la mano sobre su reloj. No tuve elección. Lancé mi espada como si fuera jabalina hacia Cronos. Rebotó inofensivamente en su pecho, pero lo sorprendió. Empuje a través de la multitud de monstruos y salté por un lado del barco hacia el agua 30 metros abajo. Escuché un profundo estruendo en el barco. Los monstruos me gritaban desde arriba.**

**Una lanza pasó junto a mi oreja. Una lanza atravesó mi muslo, pero apenas tuve tiempo de sentir dolor. Entré al agua y pedí a las corrientes que me llevaran muy, muy lejos, cien metros, doscientos metros. Aún desde ésa distancia, la explosión sacudió al mundo.**

La mayoría lloraba, los dioses que trataban de no hacerlo. El único consuelo de los semidioses era saber que tenían una familia con su campamento.

**El calor me chamuscó la nuca. El princesa Andrómeda explotó por ambos lados, una bola de fuego masiva de llamas verdes elevándose hacia el oscuro cielo, consumiéndolo todo.**

**Beckendorf, pensé. Entonces me desmayé y me hundí como un ancla hacia el fondo del mar.**

-Terminó- Declaró Apolo con tristeza en su melodiosa voz.


	3. Capítulo 2

"_**Presta atención, espero que escuches**_

_**Porque bajé mi guardia**_

_**Ahora estoy completamente indefenso"**_

_**-If I Could Fly – One Direction-**_

**Capítulo 2**

-Creo- Dijo Hestia –Que daremos un tiempo para que se conozcan mejor-.

Percy estaba nervioso. Le había pedido a la rubia, parte en broma, parte en serio; que le contara de su medio hermano Tyson ya que, él (para variar) no sabía nada de nada.

Para no hacer obvia su ansiedad, fue con Frank donde estaban los romanos. Le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a Reyna y Hazel, ignoró a Octavian, inclinó la cabeza hacia Nico DiAngelo como saludo e incluso recibió un poco de Kool-Aid de parte de Dakota.

Frank y Hazel salieron a dar un paseo para "conocer" la sala del trono. "Traidores" Pensó Percy al ver que Dakota fue a debatir con Pólux cuál fue el mejor vino de 1998, dejándolo solo con Reyna, no es que fuera algo malo, pero Reyna sabía leerlo muy bien y le ponía nervioso que se diera cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba por su encuentro con la rubia.

Ella le sonrió, como si le hubiera leído la mente dijo:

-¿A que es simpática la hija de Atenea?

-¿Q-Quién?- Preguntó Percy nervioso.

-Rubia, ojos grises, estaba al lado de Atenea, Jackson- Respondió socarronamente Reyna –Es muy bonita.

-Por supuesto- Afirmó Percy.

Reyna elevó una ceja

-Digo, es linda- Dijo mirando a otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –Muy linda-.

-Ven Jackson, tenemos que hablar- Dijo Reyna, sonriendo como una niña, tomó a Percy del brazo y lo llevó a una especie de jardín de los dioses para hablar con él.

* * *

Thalia observó como aquella romana jaló al "Estúpido de Jackson" (Era como ella le decía en su mente) a los jardines, se encontró con la mirada de Annabeth, que obviamente los había visto salir riendo.

Annabeth, a pesar de todo, no se permitió perder la esperanza que tenía sobre la recuperación de Percy; había visto como la romana y él parecían inseparables, y como él parecía ser feliz con ella, así que tomó una decisión.

-Dejaré de lamentarme, Percy está feliz, y si él no puede recuperar su memoria, sus recuerdos, nuestros recuerdos; yo forjaré nuevos- Dijo Annabeth dirigiéndose a Thalia y observando el lugar donde ambos chicos habían estado parados riendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Thalia sin entender del todo.

-Empezaré de cero con Sesos de Alga, me haré su amiga de nuevo y trataré de no forzar su recuperación- Expresó la rubia decidida.

Antes de que Thalia pudiera decir algo, Rachel llegó hasta donde ellas estaban.

-¡Chicas!, ¿Qué hacen ahí?- Gritó hacia ellas una risueña Rachel –Vengan-.

Las dos amigas se observaron, asintiendo mutuamente sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la pelirroja.

Cuando llegaron con Rachel, ella abrazó a Annabeth riendo, a lo que la rubia no pudo seguir "enfadada" y se rió por igual.

Cuando Rachel la soltó, pudo observar que en un amplio sofá estaban algunos de los semidioses del campamento, y algunos romanos riendo y conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Rachel se adelantó.

-Miren, ellos son Frank, Hazel y Dakota, chicos, ellas son Annabeth y Thalia- Presentó Rachel señalando a cada uno del grupo de camisetas moradas.

-Así que tú eres esa Annabeth- Dijo Dakota sonriendo.

-Eh pues, sí- Contestó Annabeth sorprendida por el tono amable del chico.

-Hola Annabeth, Hola Thalia- Hablaron al mismo tiempo Hazel y Frank, sonrojándose a más no poder.

-A que son lindos- Susurró Rachel sonriendo, luego alzó la voz –Parece, que en el tiempo que pasó, ellos han cuidado muy bien de Percy-.

-Bueno, sí, tiene un potencial para encontrar problemas- Suspiró Hazel negando con la cabeza divertida.

-Dímelo a mí- Dijo Thalia en el mismo tono que Hazel.

-Bueno, también es muy poderoso- Habló Frank recordando lo que Percy le había hecho a los cañones del campamento.

-Dímelo a mí- Repitió Thalia con un escalofrío, al recordar la batalla del año anterior.

-Hablando de Percy, ¿dónde estará?- Preguntó Hazel a Frank, en "voz baja".

A la pregunta de Hazel, todos (griegos y romanos) observaron a Frank, esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé, seguro él y Reyna se las habrán ingeniado para encontrar un lugar raro y eso- Dijo Frank –Ya conoces a ese par- Sonrió Frank, parte para tranquilizar Hazel, parte porque recordaba que cuando su pretora se juntaba con Percy, cosas malas sucedían.

En la entrada a los jardines se escucharon dos risas, cuando voltearon, se encontraron con un Percy risueño, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Reyna, que reía por igual.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos les miraban, dejaron de reír (se limitaron a sonreír) y se acercaron al grupo greco-romano.

Hazel iba a presentarles a los griegos, pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Semidioses, debemos continuar con la lectura- Dijo amablemente Hestia.

Los semidioses iban a sentarse en el suelo, pero Hestia apareció un amplio sofá.

-A vista de que se han llevado tan bien, y queremos que sus relaciones crezcan, se sentarán griegos y romanos en el mismo sofá.

-¿Griegos?- Preguntó Percy, recordando como lo llamaban en el Campamento Júpiter.

-Graecus- Susurró Octavian con asco, mirando a Percy.

-Octavian- Exclamó Reyna -Percy sigue siendo tu pretor- Le recordó con malicia.

-Sí, ellos son GRIEGOS, al parecer siempre existió otro lugar para semidioses, el Campamento Mestizo- Habló Frank que había escuchado el susurro de Octavian, sonrió a los dos pretores, indicándoles que sean amables.

"Así que son amigos de Percy" Confirmó Reyna, mirando a cada uno de los griegos con tristeza, se notaba que les dolía no poder hablar con él.

"Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, esos chicos, ese campamento, esa tristeza con la que me miran" Se lamentó Percy "Recordaré todo" Se prometió el chico.

-Bueno, sentémonos- Sugirió Hazel, ya que Percy y Reyna se habían quedado en silencio.

Se sentaron en un sofá parecido al de antes, con forma de "U", inevitablemente, cada campamento se sentó en su lado, quedando en el lado derecho los romanos.

Del lado romano, el primero en sentarse fue Octavian, seguido de Dakota, luego Frank y Nico se adelantaron a la vez, haciendo que el primero parara y le cediera el asiento al hermano de Hazel, quedando a su izquierda, luego Hazel fue al lado de Frank.

Al ver que ni Percy ni Reyna se acercaban, le alzó una mano a Percy, y palmeó el sitio a su izquierda, indicándole que se sentara. Percy miró a Reyna y le indicó con la cabeza que fueran a sentarse. Percy entre Hazel y Reyna.

Mientras, en la parte griega, las primeras en sentarse (Antes que los romanos) fueron Annabeth, Rachel y Thalia (Annabeth primero, luego Thalia a su izquierda, y Rachel a la izquierda de ésta). Siguiendo Will, Jason, Piper, Leo, Connor, Miranda, Travis, Katie y Pólux.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos- Habló Atenea, al ver a todos los semidioses listos.

-Eh, si, el capítulo se llama: **Conozco algunos parientes acuáticos- **leyó Apolo, con el libro aún en sus manos – ¿Quién lee?-.

-Yo leeré- Se ofreció Piper, para entrar en ambiente.

**Los sueños de los semidioses apestan.**

Más de un semidiós resopló en esa parte.

Hazel cerró los ojos al recordar sus sueños ligeramente más aterradores de lo normal, luego recordó que tenía a Percy al lado, y se aferró a su brazo, no podía creer lo mucho que había llegado a querer al hijo de Neptuno. Percy sólo se dejó abrazar por Hazel.

**La cosa es, nunca son sólo sueños. Tienen que ser visiones, presagios o cualquier otra cosa mística que fastidie mi cerebro.**

Los chicos del Campamento Mestizo sonrieron, tal vez el humor de Percy haría más llevadero leer el libro.

**Soñé que estaba en un oscuro palacio en la cima de una montaña. Desafortunadamente, lo reconocía: El palacio de los Titanes en la cima del monte Othrys, también conocido como monte Tamalpais, en California.**

Reyna levantó una ceja mirando a Percy.

-¿Qué?-

-Me pregunto cómo sabes eso- Dijo Reyna confundida.

"Annabeth" Pensaron algunos de los semidioses griegos sonriendo.

-Oye, yo sé algunas cosas- Le respondió Percy guiñándole un ojo a la pretora, que sólo rió.

**El pabellón principal estaba abierto a la noche, cercado con columnas griegas negras y estatuas de los Titanes. Antorchas brillaban contra el piso de mármol negro. En el centro del salón un gigante en armadura forcejeaba bajo el peso de una columna espiral de nubes, Atlas,**

Thalia y Annabeth fruncieron el ceño.

**sosteniendo el cielo. Otros dos gigantes estaban de pie cerca de un brasero de bronce, estudiando las imágenes en las llamas.**

**-Vaya explosión- dijo uno. Usaba una armadura negra con puntos plateados como una noche estrellada.**

**Su cara estaba cubierta con un yelmo de guerra con cuernos de carnero retorcidos a cada lado.**

**-No importa- dijo el otro. Éste Titán estaba vestido con túnica dorada, ojos dorados igual que Cronos. Su cuerpo entero brillaba. Me recordaba a Apolo, dios del sol,**

-Eh, ¿Gracias?- Dijo dudoso el dios del sol.

**excepto que la luz del Titán era más intensa, y su expresión más cruel.**

-No gracias- Dijo Apolo frunciendo el ceño hacia Percy, que no prestaba atención, ya que trataba de recordar algo de ese sueño-visión.

-Eh, Percy- Llamó Will –Date tu tiempo, mientras más te presiones, menos recordarás-.

Percy lo miró y asintió. Reyna le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-No te presiones- Le dijo –No queremos que estés más tonto de lo normal-.

Hazel rió.

**-Los dioses han respondido al desafío. Pronto serán destruidos-**

Los dioses estaban escépticos, era imposible que unos cuantos locos les vencieran.

¿O no?

**Las imágenes en el fuego eran difíciles de comprender: tormentas, edificios derrumbándose, mortales gritando aterrados.**

**-Iré al oeste a dirigir nuestras fuerzas- dijo el Titán dorado -Críos, te quedarás y custodiarás el monte Othrys.-**

**El tipo de los cuernos gruñó - Siempre hago los trabajos estúpidos. Señor del sur. Señor de las constelaciones. Ahora tengo que ser niñera de Atlas mientras ustedes tienen toda la diversión.-**

**Bajo el remolino de nubes, Atlas bramaba en agonía.**

**-¡Libérenme, maldita sea! ¡Soy el más grande guerrero. Tomen mi carga para que pueda luchar!-**

**-¡Silencio! - rugió el Titán dorado -Tuviste tu oportunidad, Atlas. Fallaste. Cronos te quiere justo donde estás. En cuanto a ti, Críos, cumple con tu deber.-**

**-¿Y si necesitas guerreros? -preguntó Críos -Nuestro traicionero sobrino del esmoquin no te será de gran utilidad en una pelea.-**

Zeus, Poseidón y Hestia gruñeron.

**El Titán dorado se carcajeó. -No te preocupes por él. Además, los dioses apenas pueden lidiar con nuestro primer desafío.**

-¿Primer desafío?- Se preguntó a si misma Atenea

**No tienen idea de cuantos más tenemos de reserva. ¡Recuerda mis palabras, en cosa de pocos días el Olimpo estará en ruinas, y nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo para celebrar el amanecer de la sexta era!**

**El Titán dorado se encendió en llamas y desapareció.**

**\- Oh, claro - Gruñó Críos - Él explota en llamas. Yo tengo que usar estos estúpidos cuernos de chivo.-**

-Pobre- Habló Leo sarcásticamente.

Hazel alzó la vista y se quedó paralizada, esa nariz, esos ojos, esas orejas puntiagudas, ese cabello rizado, ese chico.

¡Es Sammy!

¡¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo?! ¡¿Qué hacía en un Campamento Griego?!

Había pasado tanto tiempo, habían pasado tantas cosas, sólo quería ir con él, darle un abrazo y que la hiciera reír con uno de sus tontos chistes.

Antes de que Percy llegara al campamento, ella se había sentido tan sola, no había tenido amigos a quiénes recurrir, a quiénes contarles de su maldición, o simplemente amigos con los que ir a entrenar. Ella tenía a Frank pero, él no era precisamente su "amigo", era el chico que le gustaba, no era lo mismo.

No se dio cuenta de que, con todos sus pensamientos, lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos; le fue inevitable soltar un sollozo.

Inmediatamente Percy y Frank voltearon a verla.

-Hazel, ¿estás bien?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo -¿Por qué estás llorando?- Percy no pudo contenerse de preguntar.

-Y-Yo-

Oh no.

Sabía que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar, había dejado de pasarle desde que volvieron de la misión, se suponía que ahora sabía controlarlo, que PODÍA controlarlo.

-¿Hazel?- Reyna y Nico se percataron de lo que estaba pasando, se levantaron de sus sitios y se arrodillaron a la altura de Hazel.

Piper, al percatarse del alboroto, dejó de leer y miró a Hazel toda pálida sentada entre Percy, Frank, con Reyna y Nico frente a ella.

Los demás siguieron la mirada de Piper.

-Percy- lloró desesperadamente Hazel, no podía decir nada más.

-Hazel, sé fuerte- Nico le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ella estaba teniendo un flashback.

-Frank, ayúdame- Percy cargó a Hazel, ya desmayada.

Frank sólo pudo quedarse en su sitio, estaba congelado, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, en su cobarde vida había sentido tanto miedo por alguien. Se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo, pero tenía que ayudar a Hazel, la pequeña Hazel que, poco a poco se había metido en su corazón.

-Apolo, ayúdanos- Rogó Frank.

Apolo, que ya se estaba encaminando al sofá donde habían estado sentados los semidioses, pasó al lado de Frank, levantó una ceja y miró al trono de Ares.

-Sígueme- Se dirigió a Percy, él volteó a ver a Frank y asintió con su cabeza _"No te preocupes, yo la cuido"._

Frank sólo pudo sentirse miserable, si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con Hazel.

"¿Qué habrías hecho, héroe?" Le respondió sarcásticamente su cabeza.

-¿Debería seguir leyendo?- Preguntó Piper incómoda, en realidad no quería, estaba preocupada por la chica.

-Será mejor que esperemos a Apolo- Dijo Hestia, viendo a Hades pálido (más de lo normal).

* * *

-Déjala aquí Jackson- Apolo señaló una camilla, estaban en una sala completamente blanca, parecía que nada podía manchar el suelo o las paredes, eran blancas resplandecientes.

Percy acostó a Hazel en la camilla, Apolo se puso a cantar algo en latín, cuando terminó, entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Está bien?- Percy estaba muy preocupado, en su cabeza trataba de averiguar qué habría llevado a Hazel a ese estado -¿Hay algo en lo que puedo ayudar?-.

-Si te callas estaría bien- Suspiró Apolo -No es nada grave, está sumergida en sus propios recuerdos.

-Diablos Hazel- Susurró el semidiós.

-¿Esto le pasaba antes?- Preguntó Apolo curioso.

-Sí, pero aprendió a controlarlo- Miró la sudorosa cara de Hazel -O eso creímos-.

-Entonces algo lo provocó- Afirmó Apolo -O alguien-.

-¿Estás diciendo que alguien quería hacerle esto?- Preguntó Percy, confundido y enojado.

-No lo creo- Apolo miró a Hazel -Lo más seguro es que algo removiera sentimientos en ella y eso la hiciera colapsar-.

-¿Cómo cuando hueles comida y te da hambre?- Relacionó Percy.

-Algo así, pero más fuerte- Apolo suspiró "Estos semidioses me sacarán de quicio" -En resumen, necesita tiempo para salir del recuerdo y ya, estará bien-.

-Gracias, Apolo-.

-Y Jackson- Llamó Apolo -Dile a tu amigo Frank que no soy lo que él cree-.

* * *

Ya que no iban a continuar con la lectura, Jason, Piper y Leo decidieron ponerse al tanto.

-Así que la chica que se desmayó- Dijo Leo.

-Su nombre es Hazel- Le interrumpió Jason.

-Bueno, así que Hazel, ¿crees que estará bien?- Preguntó Piper.

-No lo sé Pipes, nunca se sabe con los semidioses- Suspiró el rubio.

-Espero que esté bien, es linda- Soltó Leo.

-¡Leo!- Le golpeó Piper.

Disimuladamente, Jason le dio un toque.

Leo gritó y se empezó a tocar el brazo.

-¡Jason!- Se exasperó Piper.

-No siento el brazo- Lloró Leo -Piper, controla a tu novio-.

Jason se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera idea de nada.

Piper suspiró.

* * *

Después de lo que Apolo le había dicho, él había salido de la sala, rebanándose los sesos, tratando de encontrar algo o alguien que pudo haber desencadenado un recuerdo en Hazel.

Llegó (sin saber cómo) a la sala de tronos, ni bien se acercó, se vio rodeado por Nico, Reyna y Frank.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Percy, ¿cómo está Hazel?-

-¿Despertó?-

-Ella...- Percy no pudo continuar, alguien había gritado, volteó a ver y se quedó paralizado.

Ahora todo encajaba.

-Frank- Lo llamó Percy, señalando a la persona que había soltado el grito-.

_-¿Qué? -preguntó Frank -¿Conoces a ese chico?_

_Percy entendió por qué Hazel parecía haber visto un fantasma. Recordó la fotografía en la casa abandonada de Hazel en Seward. El chico era exactamente igual que el antiguo novio de Hazel._

_-Frank, es Sammy Valdez- dijo -Pero, ¿cómo?-_

_-No puede ser- dijo Frank -Ese chico se llama Leo. Y han pasado setenta y pico años. Tiene que ser una…_

_Quiso decir "coincidencia", pero no podía creérselo ni él. Después de haber vivido lo que había vivido y haber visto tantas cosas: destino, profecía, magia, monstruos… Pero nunca se había topado con una coincidencia._

-Diablos, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?- Se maldijo Frank.

-Lamentos para después, hay que averiguar qué está pasando- Reyna respiró profundo -Hay que hablar con Sammy-.

* * *

_-¿De qué huyes?- se rió Sammy -Soy feo, pero no es para tanto, ¿no crees?-._

_Quería huir, encontrar a Sammy, robar un caballo, dejar la ciudad y no volver nunca._

Todo era confuso, no era un flashback como los que había tenido antes, era como una compilación de todos los sentimientos por los que había pasado, y todos los pensamientos que había tenido.

_¿No habrá más desmayos?_

"A menos que veas a alguien que se suponía, estaba muerto" Pensó "Bueno, soy la menos indicada para el tema"

_Se sentía distinta… más arraigada, como si finalmente se hubiera deshecho de una chaqueta que llevaba meses vistiendo._

_Teniendo a Frank con ella durante los desmayos había ayudado._

Recordaba lo agradecida que se había sentido, tan libre, tan dispuesta a disfrutar lo que le quedara de vida.

_-Esperen- dijo Percy -¿quieren decir que han compartido un desmayo? ¿Van a desmayarse juntos a partir de ahora?_

"Dioses, parece que esto ha sido hace años" Con todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo con esto de la lectura, se había olvidado de todo por lo que habían pasado.

_-Tú, Hazel Levesque- dijo Frank -eres completa e increíblemente increíble-._

"Quería besarte en ese momento Frank Zhang" Suspiró Hazel.

"Bueno, creo que es momento de salir de aquí (Donde sea que sea aquí)" Se dijo Hazel "Puedo hacerlo".

Sinceramente no sabía cómo afrontar lo que venía en el mundo real, fuera de los buenos recuerdos, pero tenía que salir, no podía quedarse estancada en el pasado, _no más._

* * *

-Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que es mi culpa que tu amiga Hazel esté así?- Preguntó por enésima vez, Leo.

Después de que Percy, Frank, Nico y Reyna se acercaran a ellos (un poco agresivos para el gusto de Leo), los romanos lo habían sometido a un tipo de interrogatorio exigiendo saber quién era Leo y de dónde había salido.

Los dos campamentos de habían reunido alrededor de los implicados.

-Tú, pudiste desencadenar sentimientos confusos, memorias y otras cosas, que hicieron que ella esté en una camilla justo ahora- Habló Nico, estaba muy enojado.

-Ya te dije todo de mí- Se frustró Leo -No me llamo Sammy, no sé quién diablos es y no recuerdo nada de una chica llamada Hazel, lo siento por ella pero yo no tengo nada que ver allí-.

_-¿Lo sientes?-_ Gruñó Percy, dio un paso hacia Leo pero antes de hacer algo, Reyna se interpuso.

-No está mintiendo- Habló Jason.

-Como si pudiéramos confiar en ti- Rodó los ojos Octavian (que estaba ahí sólo para ver el drama).

-Manipularon sus memorias con niebla, ¿recuerdan?- razonó Annabeth -Puede que en el fondo de tu memoria, encuentres algo Leo-.

-Eso es verdad, pero, te lo juro por los dioses, nunca antes había visto a esta chica- Repitió Leo.

Percy no podía seguir ahí, Leo Valdez no los llevaría a nada, se alejó del grupo. Tenía un agudo dolor en la cabeza que casi lo hace tropezar, se sentó en el suelo mientras los otros seguían interrogando a Leo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y vio algo, se sentía como un recuerdo, era como ver una película borrosa.

Un chico rubio, con una cicatriz gigante en el rostro, lo miraba, sonrió.

_No te preocupes Percy, los campistas aquí, son en su mayoría buena gente. Después de todo, somos una familia ampliada, ¿o no?  
Cuidamos los unos de los otros._

Sólo un nombre quedó grabado en la memoria de Percy. Luke.

* * *

Después de todas las discusiones, una confusa Hazel apareció en la sala de tronos. Como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Al instante, cuatro sombras se lanzaron a abrazarla, Apolo la revisó por última vez y, después de responder que estaba bien (como 10 veces), continuaron con la lectura.

Nadie le comentó lo del interrogatorio a Leo, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Una vez caldeadas las cosas, continuaron con la lectura.

**La escena cambió. Ahora estaba afuera del pabellón, escondido en las sombras de una columna griega. Un chico estaba parado junto a mí, evadiendo a los Titanes. Tenía cabello oscuro y sedoso, piel pálida y ropas oscuras-**

-Igual a su padre- Dijo Hades orgulloso de su único hijo, ya se le había pasado el susto de Hazel y estaba un poco menos pálido (sólo un poco).

**mi amigo Nico di Angelo, el hijo de Hades.**

Los griegos miraron mal a Nico.

-Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que me conocías de antes?- Preguntó molesto Percy. Después de la frustración de no poder recordar más, la preocupación por Hazel y la falta de cooperación del falso Sammy, era correcto decir que Percy estaba un poco irritado.

-¿Nico?- Preguntó Hazel sorprendida y algo decepcionada.

-Y-Yo, lo siento Percy, pero tengo órdenes de mi padre- Contestó Nico intentando no mirarlo directamente.

Poseidón miró mal a Hades.

**Me miró directamente, con una expresión siniestra.**

**\- ¿Lo ves, Percy? -murmuró- Se te acaba el tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerlos sin mi plan?-**

Annabeth miró a Nico, debió ser muy persistente si logró a convencer a Percy.

-Eh, seguro él tiene un buen motivo- Le susurró Frank a Hazel, que estaba triste porque su hermano no había confiado en ella para contarle que conocía a Percy y que aparte, era su amigo.

Nico que escuchó a Frank, lo miró agradecido, no quería que Hazel se decepcionara de él.

Frank asintió disimuladamente hacia Nico, si había algo que los unía, era que no querían (ni dejarían) que algo afectara a Hazel.

**Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí, frías como el fondo del océano, y mi sueño se volvió negro.**

**-¿Percy? - dijo una voz grave**

**Mi cabeza se sentía como si la hubieran metido al microondas envuelta en papel aluminio. Abrí los ojos y vi una larga sombra encima de mí.**

**-¿Beckendorf?- pregunté esperanzado.**

Los griegos suspiraron con pesar.

**-No, hermano-**

Percy levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos grises, y apartando la mirada de inmediato.

**Mis ojos enfocaron. Estaba mirando a un cíclope**

-¿Un cíclope?- Preguntaron Poseidón y Percy igual de curiosos.

-Tyson, es especial- Respondió Annabeth con una sonrisa, recordando al cíclope.

Toda la irritación de Percy se fue, y cómo no, si la sonrisa de la chica era deslumbrante.

**\- una cara inconfundible, cabello áspero color marrón, un gran ojo lleno de preocupación.**

Percy sonrió de sólo imaginárselo.

**-¿Tyson?**

**Mi hermano esbozó una sonrisa - ¡Sí! ¡Tu cerebro funciona!**

Annabeth sonrió recordando a Tyson y su forma de ser, hasta que cayó en cuenta que Tyson seguía buscando a Percy junto a la Señorita O´Leary. Preocupada, le dijo a Rachel, a lo que ella le dijo que esperara a que terminara la lectura para decirle a Poseidón.

**No estaba tan seguro. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y frío. Mi voz no sonaba bien. Podía escuchar a Tyson, pero era más como vibraciones dentro de mi cabeza, no como sonidos regulares.**

Hazel le dio la mano a Frank y apretó su agarre sobre Percy.

**Me senté, y una sábana de gasa se elevó flotando. Estaba en una cama hecha de algas, en una habitación hecha de coral. Brillantes perlas del tamaño de pelotas de baloncesto flotaban alrededor del techo, brindando luz. Estaba bajo el agua. Ahora que, siendo hijo de Poseidón, estaba a gusto con eso.**

Atenea resopló. Annabeth la miró y no tuvo duda de que sabía de lo suyo con Percy.

**Podía respirar muy bien bajo el agua, y mi ropa no se mojaba a menos que yo lo quisiera.**

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Leo emocionado.

-Bueno, sí- Respondió Percy un poco extrañado por la actitud del chico.

-Leo, contrólate, no queremos traer el extintor- Dijo Jason sonriendo.

-Oye, no te pases, rayito- Respondió Leo indignado.

Los demás (menos Octavian) reían del dúo, olvidando lo pasado hace unos minutos.

**Pero aún así fue algo impresionante cuando un tiburón cabeza de martillo entró por la ventana de la habitación, me saludó con indiferencia y nadó tranquilamente hacia el lado opuesto del cuarto.**

**\- ¿Dónde...?-**

**-El palacio de Papi- dijo Tyson.**

Poseidón sonrió, sus hijos estaban a salvo.

**En distintas circunstancias, hubiera estado emocionado. Nunca había visitado el Reino de Poseidón,**

Poseidón frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué su hijo no conocía su perfecto palacio?

**y había soñado con ello por años.**

"Para ahora no recordarlo" se quejó internamente Percy.

**Pero la cabeza me dolía. Mi camisa todavía estaba marcada con quemaduras de la explosión. Las heridas de mis brazos y piernas habían sanado- el solo estar en el océano podía hacer eso por mí, dándole tiempo suficiente- pero todavía me sentía como si hubiera sido pateado por un equipo de soccer de Lestrigones.**

-Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cómo sabes eso?- Soltó una confundida Reyna.

Percy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

**-Cuánto tiempo...-**

**-Te encontramos anoche- dijo Tyson, -hundiéndote en el agua-**

**-¿El Princesa Andrómeda?**

**\- Hizo ka-boom- confirmó Tyson**

**-Beckendorf estaba a bordo. ¿Encontraron...?-**

**El rostro de Tyson se ensombreció. - No hay rastro de él. Lo siento, hermano.-**

Todos guardaron silencio por respeto al hijo de Hefesto.

**Miré afuera de la ventana, hacia el agua profundamente azul. Se suponía que Beckendorf iría al colegio en otoño. Tenía una novia, muchos amigos, toda la vida por delante. No podía haberse ido.**

"En cierta manera, para nosotros también fue así contigo, Percy" Se Lamentó Katie.

**Tal vez logró salir del barco como yo, tal vez saltó para el otro lado... ¿Y luego? Él no podía haber sobrevivido a una caída desde tan alto hacia el agua como yo lo hice. No podía haber puesto tanta distancia de por medio entre él y la explosión.**

**En el fondo sabía que estaba muerto.**

Percy, junto al Campamento Júpiter, se sorprendieron por lo mal que lo pasaban los griegos al tener misiones de esa magnitud.

**Se había sacrificado para acabar con el Princesa Andrómeda, y yo lo había abandonado.**

Percy pensaba lo mismo, al parecer, le había hecho mucho daño al Campamento Mestizo.

Hazel se recostó en su hombro.

**Pensé en mi sueño: los Titanes discutían que la explosión no importaba, Nico di Angelo me advertía que no podría derrotar a Cronos sin seguir su plan - una peligrosa idea que había evitado por más de un año.**

Los griegos fruncieron el ceño, ¿Cuál sería el plan de DiAngelo?

**Un estallido distante sacudió la habitación. Una luz verde resplandeció afuera, haciendo que el mar entero se iluminara como al mediodía.**

Poseidón se puso alerta.

**-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté**

**Tyson lucía preocupado. -Papi te lo explicará. Ven, Él está explotando monstruos.-**

**El palacio bien podía ser el lugar más impresionante que haya visto si no estuviera en proceso de ser destruido. Nadamos hasta el final de un largo corredor y subimos con la corriente de un géiser. Mientras no elevábamos sobre los techos contuve el aliento - bueno, si es que hay aliento que contener bajo el agua.**

-Sesos de Alga- Susurró Annabeth divertida.

Thalia, que escuchó a su mejor amiga, le envió una descarga eléctrica a Percy.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Le preguntó Percy a Reyna.

-¿A qué viene qué?**\- **Percy entrecerró los ojos mirando a la pretora, mientras Thalia ocultaba su risa en el hombro de Annabeth.

Los griegos sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

**El palacio era tan grande como la ciudad en el Monte Olimpo, con grandes jardines, patios y pabellones con columnas. Los jardines estaban esculpidos con coral y plantas marinas. Veinte o treinta edificios estaban hechos de nácar, blanco pero con destellos multicolores. Peces y pulpos iban y venían por las ventanas. Los caminos estaban bordeados con brillantes perlas, como luces de Navidad.**

**El patio principal estaba lleno de guerreros.**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño, si Poseidón estaba en guerra significaba que ellos también.

**Tritones con cola de pez de la cintura abajo y torsos humanos, excepto que su piel era azul, lo que nunca había visto antes. Algunos atendían a los heridos, otros afilaban lanzas espadas. Uno pasó nadando a toda prisa, sus ojos eran verde brillante, como esas cosas que ponen en calcomanías, y sus dientes eran de tiburón. No te ponen cosas como ésa en "La Sirenita."**

-Sólo Percy- Suspiró Miranda, con diversión y un poco de pesar.

**Afuera del patio principal había largos fortificaciones- torres, murallas, y armas anti asalto- pero varias de ellas estaban reducidas a escombros. Otras resplandecían con una extraña luz verde que conocía muy bien- Fuego Griego, que podía arder incluso bajo el agua-**

-¿Conoces muy bien?- Preguntó Frank preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Incluso bajo el agua?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo Leo, emocionado por las cosas que podía hacer con ese fuego.

**Más allá, el fondo marino se perdía en las tinieblas. Podía ver batallas entabladas, destellos de energía, explosiones, el brillo de los ejércitos chocando.**

Artemisa se preocupó por la batalla.

**Un humano normal hubiera encontrado que estaba muy oscuro para ver. Caramba, un humano normal hubiera sido aplastado por la presión y congelado por el frío. Aún mis ojos sensibles al calor no podían ver exactamente qué estaba pasando.**

**En el borde del complejo del Palacio, un templo con techo de coral rojo explotó, enviando fuego y escombros en cámara lenta hacia los jardines más lejanos. Por encima de toda la penumbra una enorme forma apareció- un calamar más grande que un bombardero. Estaba rodeado por una brillante nube de polvo- al menos pensé que era polvo, hasta que noté que era un enjambre de tritones tratando de atacar al monstruo. El calamar descendió sobre el palacio y desplegó sus tentáculos, aplastando una columna completa de guerreros.**

**Entonces un brillante arco de luz azul salió disparado desde el techo de uno de los edificios más altos. La luz golpeó al calamar gigante y el monstruo se disolvió como colorante para comida en el agua.**

-Me preguntaba dónde estabas- Dijo Hestia, mitad aliviada, mitad preocupada.

**-Papi- dijo Tyson, apuntando a donde la luz provino.**

**-¿Él hizo eso?-**

**De pronto me sentí más esperanzado. Mi papá tenía increíbles poderes.**

-Así es- Dijo Poseidón orgulloso.

Atenea rodó los ojos.

**Él era el dios del mar.**

-Pensé que ya lo sabías- Se rió Thalia.

-Eh, no se metan conmigo- Dijo Percy haciendo pucheros, para calmar la tensión.

Los semidioses rieron, ese par no tardaba en pelear como antes.

**Podía lidiar con este ataque, ¿no?**

-No dudes de eso- Fanfarroneó el dios del mar.

**Tal vez me dejaría ayudar.**

Percy miró a Poseidón esperanzado.

-Ni lo sueñes Perseo- Le dijo Poseidón correspondiendo la mirada de su hijo.

**-¿Has estado en combate? - le pregunte temeroso a Tyson.- ¿Aplastando cabezas con tu sorprendente fuerza de Cíclope y eso?**

Annabeth sonrió, sabía que a Poseidón le había costado mandar a Tyson a combate, a pesar de ser un cíclope.

**Tyson titubeó, y de inmediato supe que había hecho una mala pregunta.**

**\- He estado...arreglando armas.- murmuró -Ven, busquemos a papi.-**

**Sé que esto sonará raro para personas con padres normales, pero solo he visto a mi padre cuatro o cinco veces en mi vida, y nunca más de unos pocos minutos.**

Poseidón iba a preguntarle a Percy, cuando Thalia se adelantó.

-En ese entonces- Respondió al ceño fruncido de Poseidón.

Poseidón se relajó.

**Los dioses griegos no son exactamente de los que van a los partidos de baloncesto de sus hijos. Aún así, pensé que reconocería a Poseidón al verlo.**

**Estaba equivocado.**

**El techo del templo era una terraza abierta que había sido acondicionada como centro de mando. Un mosaico en el piso mostraba un mapa exacto de los terrenos de palacio y el océano alrededor, pero el mosaico se movía. Piezas de roca coloreada representaban los diferentes ejércitos y monstruos marinos apostados alrededor y las fuerzas cambiando de posición. Los edificios que colapsaban en la realidad también colapsaban en la imagen.**

**Parados alrededor del mosaico, estudiando detenidamente la batalla, había una extraña disposición de guerreros, pero ninguno de ellos se veía como mi papá.**

Apolo y Hermes tuvieron que contener su risa, ya que imaginaban el físico que tendría Poseidón.

**Yo buscaba a un tipo grande con un buen bronceado y una barba negra, usando una bermuda y camisa hawaiana.**

Afrodita, que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerle un cambio de look, resopló.

-Hey, ¿qué hay de malo conmigo?- Preguntó Poseidón.

-Siempre usas lo mismo, ¡cambia de vestimenta!- Le reclamó Afrodita.

-Bueno, dejen de interrumpir, a este paso, no terminaremos el libro- Habló una cansada Atenea.

-Si mamá- Respondieron los dioses con susurros sarcásticos .

**No había nadie así. Un tipo era un tritón con dos colas de pez en vez de una. Su piel era verde y decorada con perlas. Tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta, y se veía joven- pero es difícil saberlo con los no-humanos.**

Piper observó a Percy.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el hijo del dios del mar.

-Nada malo, sólo que me percaté que bien podría ser una descripción tuya- Respondió la hija del amor.

Las chicas asintieron.

-¿Las dos colas y eso también?- Preguntó Leo –Reyna de la belleza, estás un poco ciega- Se rió el latino.

Los chicos también rieron.

-Se refería a lo otro, tonto- Defendió Jason a su novia.

-Jessie, no me abandones por una chica- "Lloró" Leo dramáticamente.

Jason le envió una descarga y Leo lloró de verdad.

-Ese es mi Jessie- Lo animó Thalia.

**Podían tener miles de años o tres. Junto a él había un hombre viejo,**

Percy se preguntó qué haría un hombre viejo allí, luego recordó que los dioses pueden aparentar diferentes edades, esperó que nadie lo rostizara por llamarlo "viejo"

**con una barba blanca y revuelta y el cabello gris.**

-Debe estar en muy mal estado tu palacio- Murmuró Hefesto.

**La armadura de batalla parecía pesarle. Tenía ojos verdes y arrugas de expresión alrededor de ellos, pero no estaba sonriendo ahora.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba verse así de viejo.

Apolo y Hermes se rieron de su tío.

**Estudiaba el mapa y se apoyaba en un largo bastón de metal. A su derecha estaba una bella mujer con armadura verde, su cabello negro flotando y con unos pequeños y extraños cuernos que parecían pinzas de cangrejo. Y había un delfín- un delfín normal, pero estaba observando el mapa detenidamente.**

-Cualquiera diría que has tomado mucho vino- Comentó Dakota riendo.

-Sí, pero ya sabemos que en realidad Percy es así- Contestó Travis, Connor rió.

Katie y Miranda le dieron un golpe al gemelo más cercano (Katie a Travis y Miranda a Connor).

Los griegos reían, las hijas de Deméter nunca aceptarían que estaban enamoradas de ese par de alborotadores.

Mientras, Deméter y Hermes tenían una batalla de miradas.

**-Delfín- Dijo el viejo –**

Los dioses rieron mientras Apolo y Hermes no dejaban de repetir "el viejo".

Hades y Zeus miraban a su hermano con burla.

**Envía a Palaemon y su legión de tiburones al frente occidental. Tenemos que neutralizar a ésos leviatanes.-**

**El Delfín respondió con una voz repicante, pero pude entenderle en mi cabeza.**

**-¡sí, Señor!- y se alejó.**

**Miré consternado a Tyson, y luego de nuevo al anciano. No parecía posible, pero...**

El Percy actual abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Mira que recién te enteras- Dijo riendo Piper.

**-¿Papá?- pregunté**

**El anciano levantó la vista.**

De nuevo los dioses rieron, mientras repetían "anciano".

**Reconocí el brillo de sus ojos, pero su rostro...parecía que hubiera envejecido cuarenta años.**

**\- Hola, Percy-**

**\- ¿Que...que te pasó?**

**Tyson me dio un empujón. Sacudía tanto su cabeza que temí que se le cayera, pero Poseidón no pareció ofenderse.**

"El mismo imprudente de siempre" Pensó Annabeth con cariño.

**-Está bien, Tyson- dijo, - Percy, disculpa mi apariencia. La guerra ha sido dura para mí.-**

**-Pero eres inmortal- dije muy quedo - puedes...verte como quieras.-**

**-Reflejo el estado de mi Reino- dijo -Justo ahora ése estado es bastante desolador.**

Ahora los dioses estaban serios, no podía ser, Cronos no podía tener tanto poder.

**Percy, déjame presentarte, me temo que te perdiste a mi Teniente Delfín, dios de los delfines. Ésta es mi, er... esposa, Amphitrite. Querida...-**

**La dama de la armadura verde me miró con frialdad, cruzó los brazos y dijo:**

**\- Disculpe, mi Señor, me necesitan en la batalla.- Se alejó nadando. Fue bastante embarazoso, pero no podía culparla.**

"Con su consideración intacta" Pensaba una rubia.

**Nunca lo había pensado mucho, pero mi padre tenía una esposa inmortal. Todos sus romances con mortales, incluida mi mamá...bueno, a Amphitrite probablemente no le agradaban mucho.**

Zeus se apiadó de su hermano, recordando la reprimenda que Hera le había dado en lo que los semidioses llamaron "descanso para conocerse".

**Poseidón se aclaró la garganta.**

**\- Si, bien...éste es mi hijo Tritón. Er...mi otro hijo.-**

-No eres muy bueno en eso tío P- Sonrió Artemisa.

Poseidón solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

**-Su hijo y heredero- corrigió el chico verde. Su doble cola de pez oscilaba atrás y adelante. Me sonrió, pero no había amistad en sus ojos- Hola, Perseus Jackson. ¿Vienes a ayudar al fin?-**

**Actuaba como si yo fuera holgazán o llegara tarde. Si puedes ruborizarte bajo el agua, yo probablemente lo hice.**

Annabeth sonrió recordando lo lindo que se veía sonrojado. Se apoyó en el hombro de Rachel para ocultar su sonrisa, mientras ésta sonreía abiertamente.

**-Dime qué hacer- le dije**

"Así que siempre ha sido impulsivo" Sonrió Frank.

**Tritón sonrió como si ésa fuera una tierna sugerencia- como si yo fuera un pequeño y divertido perro que ladrara para él o algo así.**

**Se volvió hacia Poseidón.**

**-Iré a la vanguardia, Padre. No te preocupes, no fallaré.-**

**Hizo una cabezada cordial a Tyson. ¿Cómo es que yo no tenía ese respeto?**

-No inspiras miedo, Prissy- Se burló Clarisse.

Percy iba a responder, cuando la rubia habló.

-Pues estabas muy asustada esa vez en el baño- Respondió con sorna la hija de Atenea.

-Tenía 11, Listilla- Se defendió la asesina del Drakón.

Percy miró a Annabeth y esta le guiñó un ojo.

Percy se sonrojó furiosamente. Hazel se rió de él.

**Luego se alejó entre el agua. Poseidón suspiró. Levantó su bastón y se transformó en arma convencional, un enorme tridente. La punta brillaba con luz azul, y el agua alrededor bullía cargada de energía.**

**-Siento mucho eso- me dijo**

**Una enorme serpiente marina apareció sobre nosotros haciendo espirales sobre la terraza. Era color naranja brillante con una boca llena colmillos tan grandes como para tragarse un gimnasio. Mirándola duramente, Poseidón apuntó su tridente a la bestia y le disparó energía azul. ¡Ka-boom! El monstruo reventó como un millón de peces dorados, y todos huyeron aterrorizados.**

**-Mi familia está nerviosa - Poseidón continuó como si nada hubiera pasado - la batalla contra Océano está yendo mal.-**

-¿Océano? No puede ser- Se cuestionó Zeus.

-Parece que Padre ha ganado aliados- Habló preocupada Deméter.

**Apuntaba al borde del mosaico. Con el cabo de su tridente golpeó la figura de un tritón más grande que el resto, con los cuernos de un toro. Parecía estar montando un carro tirado por langostas, y en vez de espada portaba una serpiente viva.**

**-Océano- dije, tratando de recordar. -¿El Titán del mar?- Poseidón asintió. - Él era neutral en la primera guerra de dioses y titanes. Pero cronos lo convenció de pelear. Esto es...bueno, no es una buena señal. Océano no interferiría a menos que estuviera seguro de elegir al bando ganador.-**

-Eso va mal- Habló Ares.

**-Se ve estúpido- dije, tratando de sonar alegre. -Quiero decir, ¿Quién pelea con una serpiente?-**

**-Papi puede hacerla nudos- dijo Tyson firmemente. Poseidón sonrió,**

Igual que el Poseidón de la sala.

**pero se veía preocupado. -Aprecio su fe. Hemos estado en guerra casi un año. Mis poderes están fatigados, y él sigue encontrando nuevas fuerzas que lanzar contra mí, monstruos marinos tan antiguos que me había olvidado de ellos.-**

-Eso va terriblemente mal- Volvió a hablar Ares.

"Una trampa" dedujo Atenea en su mente.

**Escuché una explosión en la distancia. Alrededor de un kilómetro a lo lejos, una montaña de coral se desintegró bajo el peso de dos criaturas gigantes. Vagamente distinguí sus figuras. Era una langosta, y el otro un gigante humanoide como un cíclope, pero estaba cubierto de miembros. Al principio creí que usaba un manojo de pulpos, luego me di cuenta que eran sus propios brazos- cien brazos luchando.**

**-¡Briares! - dije**

**Estaba feliz de verlo, pero él parecía luchar por su vida. Era el último de su clase- un centimano, primo de los cíclopes. Lo habíamos salvado de la prisión de Cronos, y yo sabía que había venido a ayudar a Poseidón, pero no había oído de él desde entonces.**

-¿Cuánta gente ha salvado de Cronos?- Preguntó Jason a nadie en específico.

-No sabes cuántos- Respondió Rachel, recordando a Nakamura.

**-Pelea bien- dijo Poseidón -Me gustaría tener un ejército completo como él, pero es el único.-**

**Miré a Briares rugiendo rabioso y pinchando a la langosta, que cerraba y chasqueaba sus pinzas. La lanzó fuera de la montaña de coral y la langosta desapareció en la oscuridad. Briares nadó tras ella, sus cien brazos girando como las aspas de un bote de motor.**

**-Percy, no tenemos mucho tiempo. - dijo mi padre- Cuéntame de tu misión. ¿Viste a Cronos?-**

**Le conté todo, con la voz consternada cuando le dije de Beckendorf. Miré abajo a los patios y vi a cientos de tritones heridos yaciendo en camillas provisionales. Vi hileras de montículos de coral que debían ser tumbas. Me di cuenta de que Beckendorf no era el primer muerto. Solo era uno de cientos, tal vez miles. Nunca me sentí tan furioso ni tan indefenso.**

Percy apretó la mandíbula.

Poseidón se preocupó por su hijo.

**Poseidón acarició su barba.**

**-Percy, Beckendorf eligió una muerte heroica. No debes culparte por eso. El ejército de Cronos estará desorganizado, quizás destruido.-**

Poseidón asintió de acuerdo consigo mismo.

**-Pero no lo hemos matado, ¿Verdad?-**

**Cuando lo dije, supe que era una ingenua esperanza. Podíamos haber explotado su barco y desintegrado a sus monstruos, pero un Titán no sería tan fácil de matar.**

"¿Y qué tengo que hacer?" Se preguntó Percy con rabia.

**-No- Admitió Poseidón- pero han comprado algo de tiempo para nuestro bando.-**

**-Había semidioses en ése barco- dije, pensando en el chico que había visto en las escaleras. De alguna manera, me había permitido a mí mismo concentrarme en los monstruos y Cronos. Estaba convencido de que destruir el barco estaba bien porque ellos eran malignos, navegaban para atacar mi ciudad, además, ellos no estaban permanentemente muertos. Los monstruos solo se evaporaban y eventualmente regresaban. Pero los semidioses...**

Annabeth miró a Percy, lo conocía, sabía que se estaba autodestruyendo.

-Ellos eligieron su camino, Sesos de alga- Le dijo seriamente Thalia, recordando a Luke.

Frank no pudo evitar sonreír -¿Sesos de qué?- le susurró a Hazel.

Hazel sólo se encogió de hombros, riendo.

**Poseidón puso su mano en mi hombro.**

**-Percy, solo había unos cuantos semidioses en ése barco, y todos eligieron pelear por Cronos. Tal vez algunos escucharon tu advertencia y escaparon. Si no...Ellos eligieron su camino. -**

**-¡Les lavaron el cerebro!- dije -Ahora están muertos y Cronos sigue con vida. ¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?-**

-No, pero debes saber que hiciste lo correcto, te aseguro que ningún semidiós murió en vano.- Le dijo Pólux a Percy, recordando a su hermano.

**Miré el mosaico -pequeñas explosiones destruyendo pequeños monstruos. Parecía tan fácil cuando solo eran figuras. Tyson puso su brazo a mi alrededor. Si alguien más lo hubiera intentado, lo habría empujado, pero Tyson era muy grande y obstinado. Me abrazó, lo quisiera o no.**

**\- No es tu culpa, hermano. Cronos no explota bien. La próxima vez usaremos cargas más grandes.-**

**-Percy- dijo mi padre- El sacrificio de Beckendorf no fue en vano. Han menoscabado la fuerza de invasión. New York estará a salvo por un tiempo, lo que deja libres a los Olímpicos para lidiar con la amenaza más grande.-**

-Hay una amenaza ¿más grande?- Preguntó Octavian, los romanos habían peleado, pero no se habían enterado de todos los detalles.

"La pregunta es, ¿Cuál es la distracción?" Se preguntó Atenea tratando de descifrar el plan de Cronos.

**¿La amenaza más grande? Pensé en lo que había dicho el titán dorado en mi sueño: "Los dioses han respondido al desafío. Pronto serán destruidos". Una sombra pasó por el rostro de mi padre.**

**-Has tenido bastante pesar para un día. Pídele a Quirón cuando vuelvas al campamento...-**

**-¿Regresar al campamento? ¡Pero tú estás en problemas aquí! ¡Quiero ayudar!-**

**-No puedes Percy, tu trabajo está en otro sitio.-**

**No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Miré a Tyson buscando apoyo. Mi hermano se mordió los labios.**

**-Papi...Percy puede pelear con la espada. Es bueno.-**

Annabeth sonrió, a pesar del (tierno) intento de Tyson, Poseidón no lo permitiría.

**-Lo sé- dijo Poseidón con gentileza**

**-Papá, puedo ayudar- dije -Sabes que puedo. No vas a soportar mucho más tú solo.-**

**Una bola de fuego apareció en el cielo desde detrás de las líneas enemigas. Pensé que Poseidón la desviaría o algo, pero aterrizó en la esquina exterior del patio y explotó, lanzando tritones dando tumbos por el agua. Poseidón se estremeció como si acabara de ser acuchillado.**

**-Regresa al campamento- insistió -Y dile a Quirón que es el momento.-**

**-¿Para qué?-**

**\- Debes oír la profecía. La profecía completa.-**

Todos prestaron más atención.

**No necesité preguntar cuál profecía. Había escuchado acerca de la "Gran Profecía" por años, pero nadie me la había dicho completa. Todo lo que sabía es que se suponía que yo tomaría una decisión que decidiría el destino del mundo- pero sin presiones.**

Jason frunció el ceño, a él no le gustaría tomar el destino del mundo**.**

**-¿Qué tal si ésta es la decisión?- dije**

Percy miró fijamente a su padre, Poseidón miró a la hija de Atenea, buscando una respuesta.

La hija de Atenea señaló el libro.

**\- ¿Quedarme aquí a pelear, o irme? ¿Qué tal si te dejo y tú...?-**

-No, no es- Respondió Annabeth derrotada al ver que Poseidón la miraba suplicante.

**No podía decir "mueres". No se supone que los dioses murieran, pero ya había visto que sucede. Incluso si no morían, podían ser reducidos a casi nada, exiliados, apresados en las profundidades del Tártaro como Cronos había estado.**

**-Percy, debes irte- insistió Poseidón - No sé cuál sea tu decisión final, pero tu lucha yace en el mundo de arriba. Al menos debes advertir a tus amigos del campamento. Cronos conoce sus planes. Tienen un espía. Nosotros resistiremos aquí, no tenemos opción.-**

**Tyson tomó mi mano desesperado -¡Te extrañaré, hermano!-**

Percy sonrió, no podía esperar para conocer a su hermano.

**Mirándonos, nuestro padre pareció envejecer otros diez años. - Tyson, tienes trabajo qué hacer, hijo mío. Te necesitan en la armería.-**

**-Iré- sollozó -Me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me quiebra las costillas. -¡Percy, ten cuidado! ¡No dejes que los monstruos te maten!-**

-No lo haré- Susurró Percy, como si Tyson pudiera escucharlo. Hazel le miró, y Percy pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

**Traté de verme confiado, pero era demasiado para el grandote. Se volvió y nadó hacia la armería, donde sus primos arreglaban lanzas y espadas.**

**-Deberías dejarlo pelear- le dije a mi padre -odia estar estancado en la armería, ¿no lo ves?-**

-Bien podría haberte convertido en un alga marina- Suspiró Poseidón.

Percy lo miró con disculpa.

**Poseidón sacudió la cabeza.**

**\- Ya es bastante malo que deba enviarte a ti al peligro. Tyson es muy joven. Debo protegerlo-**

**-Deberías confiar en él,- dije- no tratar de protegerlo.-**

**Los ojos de Poseidón centellearon. Pensé que había ido demasiado lejos, pero él miró al mosaico y sus hombros se hundieron. El tipo tritón en el carro de las langostas se estaba acercando al palacio.**

**-Océano se acerca- dijo mi padre - Debo enfrentarlo en batalla.**

**Nunca antes había estado preocupado por un dios, pero no veía cómo mi padre iba a encarar a éste Titán y vencer.**

**-Resistiré- prometió Poseidón- no rendiré mis dominios. Solo dime, Percy, ¿Todavía tienes el regalo de cumpleaños que te di el verano pasado?-**

**Asentí y saque mi collar del campamento.**

Percy tocó el collar en su cuello, así que eso era.

**Tenía una cuenta por cada verano que había estado en el campamento mestizo,**

"Cinco cuentas, cinco años en ese campamento y no puedo recordar un solo detalle".

-No es tu culpa Percy- Lo miró mal Hazel.

-Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro, niña- La miró riéndose –Yo podría ser un monstruo- Declaró empezando a hacerle cosquillas a la que consideraba su hermanita.

-Percy, basta- Dijo entre risas Hazel –Haces el ridículo-.

Todos habían visto con ternura el intercambio entre los semidioses, pero cuando se percataron, Apolo continuó la lectura.

**pero desde el verano pasado también tenía un dólar de arena en el cordón. Mi padre me lo había dado por mi cumpleaños 15. Me dijo que yo sabría cuándo "gastarlo", pero hasta ahora no entendía qué quiso decir. Todo lo que sabía es que no servía para las máquinas expendedoras de la cafetería de la escuela.**

**\- El momento se acerca- prometió -con suerte, te veré por tu cumpleaños la próxima semana, y tendremos una celebración apropiada.-**

**Sonrió, y por un momento vi la vieja luz en sus ojos.**

**Entonces el mar entero se volvió oscuro enfrente de nosotros, como si una tormenta de tinta se aproximara. Truenos retumbando, lo que debería ser imposible bajo el agua. Una enorme y gélida presencia se acercaba. Sentí una ola de miedo atravesando los ejércitos debajo de nosotros. -Debo asumir mi verdadera forma divina- dijo Poseidón -Ve, y buena suerte, hijo mío.- Quería alentarlo, abrazarlo o algo, pero sabía que era mejor volverme. Cuando un dios asume su verdadera forma, el poder es tan grande que cualquier mortal que lo vea sería desintegrado.**

Jason frunció el ceño, Piper le tomó la mano.

**-Adiós, padre- logré decir.**

-Me verás pronto Percy- Prometió Poseidón en un susurro.

**Entonces me di vuelta. Ordené a las corrientes del océano que me ayudaran. El agua se arremolinó a mi alrededor y me lanzó a la superficie a velocidades que hubieran hecho explotar como globo a un humano normal. Cuando miré atrás pude ver destellos verdes y azules, mi padre combatiendo al titán, y el mar mismo dividido por los dos ejércitos.**

-Aquí acaba- Anunció Piper.

-Yo leeré el siguiente- Se ofreció Thalia, al darse cuenta de la inquietud de Percy.


	4. Capítulo 3

"_**Es una lástima para nosotros apartarnos**_

_**Nadie dijo que era fácil**_

_**Nadie dijo que sería así de difícil**_

_**Oh, llévame de vuelta al principio"**_

_**-The Scientist – Coldplay-**_

**Capítulo 3**

_-Yo leeré- Se ofreció Thalia, al darse cuenta de la inquietud de Percy._

-**Capítulo 3: Tengo un avance de mi muerte- **Leyó Thalia.

-Qué alentador- Rodó los ojos Connor, Travis rió.

**Si quieres ser popular en el campamento mestizo, no regreses de una misión con malas noticias. **

-Pero somos buena gente- Sonrió Quirón mientras levantaba sus pulgares.

**El rumor de mi llegada se esparció tan pronto como salí del océano. Nuestra playa está en la costa norte de Long Island, y está encantada de modo que la mayoría de la gente no puede verla. Las personas no aparecen así nada más en la playa a menos que sean semidioses, dioses o repartidores de pizza de veras, de veras, perdidos. (Ha pasado - pero ésa es otra historia). **

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño, mientras los Stoll, Will y Pólux reían recordando el hecho.

-Chicos, eso no fue gracioso- Frunció el ceño Miranda.

-Venga, a ti también te hizo gracia que Clarisse le persiguiera- La codeó Connor.

Katie rió y Travis olvidó como respirar.

**Como sea, ésa tarde el vigía en turno era Connor Stoll de la cabaña de Hermes. Cuando me vio se emocionó tanto que se cayó de su árbol.**

Todos rieron, Connor se sonrojó y Thalia continuó la lectura.

**Luego sonó el cuerno para avisar al campamento y corrió a saludarme. Connor tenía una sonrisa retorcida que encajaba con su sentido del humor retorcido.**

-¿Retorcido?- Preguntó Connor a Percy en tono "ofendido".

-Déjalo ya, sabes que es cierto- Usó su Embruja-Habla, Piper.

Inmediatamente Connor se calló y prestó atención a la lectura. Miranda le agradeció a Piper con la mirada.

Los semidioses miraron a Leo con compasión.

**Es un buen chico, pero siempre querrás tener una mano en tu billetera cuando él esté cerca, y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le des acceso a la crema de afeitar a menos que quieras encontrar tu bolsa de dormir llena de ella.**

Hermes sonrió orgulloso de su hijo.

**Tenía cabello castaño rizado y es un poco más bajo que su hermano, Travis, que es la única manera en que puedo distinguirlos.**

"Travis es más guapo" Pensó Katie.

"Connor es más guapo" Pensó Miranda.

"Así que por eso los reconocía fácilmente" Pensó medio campamento.

"Tengo hambre" Pensó Percy.

**Son tan diferentes de mi viejo enemigo Luke que es difícil creer que todos son hijos de Hermes.**

Clarisse suspiró, recordando la sonrisa de Chris. Todos los hijos de Hermes tienen esa sonrisa, pero la de él era más tierna.

Percy no dejaba de pensar en el chico de su mente, Luke, se veía tan serio cuando habló del campamento como su familia.

¿Cómo pudo llegar a querer la destrucción de esa misma familia?

**-¡Percy!- gritó -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Beckendorf? - Entonces vio mi expresión, y su sonrisa se derritió -Oh, no. Pobre Silena. Sagrado Zeus, cuando se entere...-**

Los griegos tenían muecas tristes.

**Juntos subimos las colinas de arena. Unos cientos de metros más adelante, la gente ya se arremolinaba frente a nosotros, sonrientes y emocionados. "Percy volvió" probablemente pensaban "¡Ha salvado el día! ¡Probablemente compró recuerdos!" **

**Me detuve en el pabellón del comedor y los esperé. No sentía ninguna prisa por contarles lo perdedor que era.**

-No eres un perdedor, Percy- Dijo Annabeth sin poder evitarlo.

-Gracias- Le contestó un sincero Percy.

Los griegos, y algunos romanos, sonrieron por el intercambio.

**Miré a través del valle y traté de recordar como lucía el campamento mestizo la primera vez que lo vi.**

-Tenías 12- Respondió Rachel a la pregunta no formulada.

Percy le sonrió, Will se puso serio.

**Parecía haber sido hace un billón de años. Desde el comedor podías verlo casi todo.**

Percy trató de no perder detalle del Campamento Mestizo. Los romanos hacían lo propio.

**Colinas rodeando el valle. En la más alta, la colina mestiza, el pino de Thalia**

-Ni una palabra- Advirtió Thalia a los bromistas.

**se elevaba con el Vellocino de Oro **

Los que fueron a la misión suspiraron, los romanos se sorprendieron.

**colgando de sus ramas, protegiendo mágicamente al campamento de sus enemigos. El dragón guardián Peleo estaba ya muy grande y podía verlo desde aquí- enroscado alrededor del tronco del árbol, echando bocanadas de humo mientras roncaba. **

**A mi derecha se extendía el bosque, A la izquierda, el resplandeciente lago de canoas **

Annabeth sonrió.

**y el muro de escalada brillando por la lava que escurría en un lado. **

-Tienen un muro ¿con lava?- Preguntó anonadado Frank.

-Es divertido- Aseguró Clarisse.

A Reyna le brillaron los ojos.

-Piénsalo Frank- Habló Dakota –Tal vez podamos deshacernos de personas indeseadas- Sonrió con malicia mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Octavian.

**Doce cabañas -una por cada dios olímpico -formaban una herradura alrededor del área común. **

-¿Y los semidioses de dioses menores?- Preguntó confundido Dakota.

-Eh, ya lo verás- Respondió Will.

-Querrás decir que lo escuchará- Le dijo burlona el Oráculo.

-Lo que sea- Dijo sonrojado el hijo del sol.

**Lejos hacia el sur estaban los campos de fresas, la armería y la Gran Casa, con su pintura azul cielo y su veleta con forma de águila de bronce. **

**En cierta forma, el campamento no había cambiado. Pero no veías la guerra mirando a los edificios o los campos, la veías en las caras de los semidioses, sátiros y náyades que ascendían la colina. **

-Ese pensamiento es tan triste- Suspiró Hazel, luego golpeó a Percy en el brazo.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Por ponerme triste- Hizo un puchero.

**Ya no eran tantos en el campamento como hacía cuatro veranos. Algunos habían partido y nunca volvieron. Algunos perecieron luchando. Otros, tratábamos de no pensar en aquellos que se habían ido con el enemigo. Los que aún estaban aquí estaban endurecidos por la batalla y fatigados. Había pocas risas en el campamento esos días. Incluso la cabaña de Hermes no jugaba muchas bromas.**

Hestia notó el humor de los semidioses decaído.

**Es difícil disfrutar las bromas pesadas cuando tu vida entera se siente como una.**

-Por Qué Tienes Pensamientos Tan Tristes- Hazel golpeó el hombro de Percy con cada palabra que decía.

-Basta Hazel, te vas a lastimar- Percy rodó sus ojos haciendo como que no le afectaban los golpes.

Lo cual fue un error ya que Hazel no dudó en tomar su brazo y girarlo de una manera muy dolorosa que lo hizo pedir perdón.

-Eso pensé- Sonrió inocentemente la chica, para luego chocar los cinco con Frank.

Eso aligeró un poco el ambiente que se había formado al recordar lo que pasó con el hijo de Hermes.

**Quirón galopó hacia el pabellón primero, lo que era fácil para él siendo un caballo blanco de la cintura hacia abajo. Su barba había crecido revuelta a lo largo del verano. Usaba una camiseta verde que decía "MI OTRO AUTO ES UN CENTAURO" y un arco colgaba en su espalda. **

**-¡Percy!- dijo -Gracias a los dioses. Pero donde...-**

-¿Qué pasa?**\- **Preguntó Pólux, ya que Thalia había dejado de leer.

Thalia le sonrió a Annabeth.

**Annabeth corría justo detrás de él, y tengo que admitir que mi corazón hizo una pequeña carrera de relevos en mi pecho cuando la vi. **

Las chicas sonrieron con ternura.

Annabeth estaba roja pero, escondió su rostro en el hombro de Rachel.

Percy estaba rojo y confundido (más de lo normal).

Reyna se rió de la cara de su amigo.

Los griegos trataban de no mirar a Annabeth.

Hazel y Frank se miraron sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- Le preguntó el grandulón.

-Veré el momento adecuado, recuerda que no hay que presionar su memoria- Suspiró Hazel.

-Qué tanto susurran ustedes- Se quejó Percy (un poco menos rojo que antes).

-Seguro hablan del parecido que tienes con las vacas de Apolo- Se rió Reyna.

**No es que ella tratara de verse bien. Habíamos pasado por tantas misiones de combate últimamente, que ya difícilmente cepillaba su cabello rubio ondulado,**

"Cabello rubio" Pensaba Percy esperanzado.

**y no le preocupaba que ropas utilizaba -usualmente la misma playera naranja del campamento y unos vaqueros, y de vez en cuando su armadura de bronce. **

Cada vez el hijo de Poseidón estaba más seguro.

**Sus ojos eran de un gris tempestuoso. **

-Disimula Percy- Le susurró Reyna, a lo que él dejo de mirar en dirección de la rubia.

-¿Tú crees que…?

-Habrá que escuchar la lectura- Le respondió sonriente Reyna.

**La mayor parte del tiempo no podíamos tener una conversación sin tratar de estrangular al otro. **

Annabeth sonrió recordando esos tiempos.

**Aun así, el solo verla me hizo sentir la cabeza confundida. El verano pasado, antes de que Luke se volviera Cronos y todo se tornara desagradable, hubo unos pocos momentos en que pensé que tal vez...bueno, que tal vez habíamos pasado la etapa de estrangular al otro.**

Thalia miró a Annabeth con una ceja levantada.

**-¿Qué pasó? -ella sujetó mi brazo -¿Luke está...?-**

-Empezaste mal Annie- Le susurró Rachel.

-Quería besarlo- Confesó la hija de Atenea perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Todas amiga- Se rió Rachel.

Annabeth y Will la miraron mal, ella se encogió de hombros.

**-El barco explotó- dije -Él no fue destruido. No sé dónde...- **

**Silena Beauregard se abrió paso entre la multitud. Su cabello no estaba peinado y no usaba maquillaje, lo que no era propio de ella.**

Los griegos suprimieron un suspiro.

**-¿Dónde está Charlie? -exigió, mirando alrededor como si él se escondiera. **

**Miré a Quirón suplicante. El viejo centauro se aclaró la garganta. -Silena, querida, hablemos de esto en la Casa Grande.- **

**-No- murmuró -No, no-**

Rachel abrazó a Annabeth, que de cierto modo recordó cuando Percy desapareció (gracias a los dioses a Percy no le pasó exactamente lo mismo, pero eso no evitó el sentimiento de pérdida que sufrió la rubia).

**Comenzó a llorar, y el resto de nosotros nos pasmamos ahí, muy consternados como para hablar. Ya habíamos perdido mucha gente a lo largo del verano, pero esto fue lo peor. Con Beckendorf caído, se sentía como se hubiesen robado el ancla del campamento entero. **

Los griegos asintieron.

**Finalmente Clarisse de la cabaña de Ares se acercó. Puso su brazo alrededor de Silena. Ellas tenían una de las más extrañas amistades -una hija del dios de la guerra y una hija de la diosa del amor-**

Afrodita sonrió tiernamente.

**pero desde que Silena había aconsejado a Clarisse el verano pasado acerca de su primer novio, Clarisse había decidido ser guardaespaldas personal de Silena. **

Clarisse sonrió recordando lo mucho que cambió gracias a Silena.

**Clarisse portaba su armadura de combate color rojo sangre, con su cabello castaño metido en una pañoleta. Era tan grande y corpulenta como un jugador de Rugby, con una mueca permanente en su cara, pero habló a Silena con amabilidad. **

**\- Vamos, chica - le dijo -Vamos a la Casa Grande. Te prepararé chocolate caliente.- **

Nadie mencionó nada, la sala estaba en completo silencio.

**Todos se volvieron y empezaron a dispersarse en grupos de 2 y de 3, de vuelta a las cabañas, Ya nadie estaba emocionado de verme. Nadie quería oír acerca del barco que explotó. Solo Annabeth y Quirón se quedaron cerca. Annabeth se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. **

**\- Me alegra que no estés muerto, sesos de alga.- **

-No sabes cuánto- Susurró Annabeth mirando de reojo a Percy.

**\- Gracias, -dije -a mí también.- **

**Quirón puso una mano en mi hombro. -Estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Percy. ¿Nos dirás que pasó?- **

**No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, pero les conté la historia, incluyendo mi sueño acerca de los Titanes. Dejé fuera los detalles acerca de Nico. Me había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie acerca de su plan hasta que me decidiera, y el plan era tan espantoso que no me importaba guardarlo en secreto. **

**Quirón miró hacia el valle. -Debemos convocar a un consejo de guerra inmediatamente, para discutir lo de este espía y otras cuestiones.- **

**-Poseidón mencionó otra amenaza- dije -Algo incluso mayor que el princesa Andrómeda. Pienso que debe ser el desafío que el titán mencionó en mi sueño.- **

**Quirón y Annabeth intercambiaron miradas, como si supieran algo que yo no. Odiaba cuando hacían eso. **

-Yo también- Hablaron los griegos, menos Annabeth y Quirón.

Eso confirmó las sospechas de Reyna, miró a Percy divertida.

**-Discutiremos eso también- prometió Quirón. **

**-Una cosa más- dije, inhalando profundamente -Cuando hablé con mi padre, me dijo que te dijera que es el momento. Necesito conocer la profecía completa.- **

-Bien podrías haber dicho eso, sin que fuera cierto- Razonó Pólux.

-Es verdad- Annabeth nunca había pensado en eso.

-Pero sabemos que no tiene la inteligencia suficiente- Thalia se encogió de hombros.

Percy estaba tan concentrado esperando más detalles de Annabeth que no hizo caso.

**Los hombros de Quirón cayeron, pero no pareció sorprendido. -Temía por éste día. Annabeth, le mostraremos a Percy la verdad- toda la verdad. Vamos al ático.- **

**Ya había ido al ático de la Casa Grande 3 veces antes, lo que era 3 veces más de las que hubiera querido. **

-¿Tan malo es?- Preguntó Dakota.

Percy se encogió de hombros, no recordaba nada.

**Una escalera de mano conducía al ático. Me pregunté cómo iba a hacer Quirón para subir, siendo mitad caballo y eso, pero no lo intentó. **

**-Sabes dónde está- le dijo a Annabeth -Tráelo abajo, por favor.- Annabeth asintió.- Vamos, Percy.- **

**El sol se ponía en el exterior, así que el ático estaba más oscuro y escalofriante que de costumbre. Trofeos de viejos héroes yacía amontonados por doquier, escudos dentados, cabezas cortadas de varios monstruos dentro de vasijas, un par de dados afelpados en una placa de bronce que decía: ROBADOS DEL HONDA CIVIC DE CHRYSAOR, POR GUS, HIJO DE HERMES, 1988. **

Hermes sonrió orgulloso de su hijo.

**Levanté una espada curvada de bronce tan grotescamente doblada que parecía una letra M. La etiqueta decía: "Cimitarra de Campe, destruida en la Batalla del Laberinto" **

**-¿Recuerdas a Briares lanzando ésos peñascos?- pregunté **

**Annabeth puso una sonrisa forzada. -¿Y Grover causando Pánico?**

Annabeth entró en pánico, era la peor amiga del mundo, con todo lo de la lectura no se había acordado de Grover, que estaba buscando a Percy, igual que Tyson.

Definitivamente hablaría con Poseidón al acabar el capítulo.

**Cruzamos miradas. Pensé en un momento distinto del verano pasado,**

Percy prestó más atención.

"Oh no" Se lamentó Annabeth "Ahora es cuando le dice a todos lo del beso".

**bajo el monte St. Helens, cuando Annabeth pensó que yo iba a morir y me besó. **

-Espera, ¿qué?- Thalia volvió a leer la línea, luego le dio un suave golpe a Annabeth.

-¡Eso duele!- Se quejó Annabeth acariciando su brazo.

-¿Por qué no me contaste eso?- Le reclamó Thalia. Percy miró a Annabeth, ella notó su mirada y lamentó que leyeran los pensamientos de su novio.

-No tuve tiempo para contártelo, perdóname ¿si?- dijo Annabeth.

Thalia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió, volteó a ver a Percy que tenía cara de haber sido abofeteado, sonrió.

-Bueno, primero tienes que hablar con "El estúpido de Jackson"- Dijo Thalia con malicia.

-No me lo recuerdes- Suspiró Annabeth, sabiendo que Percy no dejaría de preguntarle si no le contaba.

-Luego hablamos- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, éste sólo pudo asentir.

Si fuera por Percy, se habría puesto a dar saltitos de alegría.

-Cálmate Percy, me estás haciendo temblar a mí también- Se quejó (divertida) Reyna.

**Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista. **

**-Profecía- **

**-Cierto- bajé la cimitarra -profecía.-**

-Así que siempre has sido lento- Se rió Frank.

-Calladito estás mejor Zhang- Le respondió un Percy rojo, pero feliz.

**Caminamos junto a la ventana. En un banquillo de tres patas estaba el oráculo- una arrugada mujer momificada en un vestido desteñido. **

-No era su culpa- Susurró un enojado Apolo.

**Mechones de pelo negro colgaban de su cráneo, ojos vidriosos en su rostro reseco. Solo verla me erizó la piel. **

-Bueno, se nota que me quieres- Dijo Rachel riendo.

-Lo siento Rachel- Dijo Percy sin saber por qué.

**Si querías dejar el campamento durante el verano, tenías que venir aquí y obtener una misión. Éste verano ésa regla se había alterado. Los campistas salían todo el tiempo en misiones de combate. No teníamos elección si queríamos detener a Cronos. **

**Todavía recordaba muy bien la extraña niebla verde - el espíritu del oráculo que vivía dentro de la momia. **

Todos se estremecieron.

-Siento que se estremecen de mí- Le susurró Rachel a Annabeth, divertida.

**Se veía muerta ahora, pero cuando pronunciaba una profecía, se movía. Algunas veces la niebla salía de su boca y adquiría extrañas formas. Una vez había dejado el ático y dado un paseo zombi por los bosques para entregar un mensaje. **

Thalia se estremeció.

**No estaba seguro qué iba a hacer para la "Gran Profecía". En parte esperaba que bailara tap o algo así. **

Todos rieron, eliminando la tensión anterior.

**Pero solo yacía ahí, como si estuviera muerta **

-Lo estaba- Dijo Apolo, sonriéndole a Rachel.

**\- lo estaba. **

-Pobre Apolo, mira que pensar como Percy- Dijo Katie.

-Oye, yo soy genial- Dijo Percy haciendo un puchero.

**-Nunca he entendido esto -murmuré **

**-¿Qué?- preguntó Annabeth **

**-Por qué es una momia.- **

**-Percy, ella no solía ser una momia. Por miles de años el espíritu del Oráculo vivió dentro de una hermosa doncella. **

-Basta, basta, me sonrojas Annie- Rachel rodó los ojos.

**El espíritu debía pasar de generación en generación. Quirón me contó que ella era así hace 50 años.- Annabeth señaló a la momia. -Era la última.-**

-Pues ya ves que no- Dijo Will sonriendo y señalando a Rachel, ésta le sacó la lengua.

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

Los romanos prestaron más atención.

**Annabeth iba a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. -Hagamos nuestro trabajo y larguémonos de aquí.-**

Los romanos se quejaron.

-Creo que el libro lo dirá- Dijo Annabeth para animarlos.

**Miré nervioso el rostro marchito de la Oráculo. -¿Y ahora qué?- **

**Annabeth se acercó a la momia y juntó las manos. -Oh, Oráculo, el momento se aproxima. Pido la Gran profecía.- **

**Me abracé a mí mismo, pero la momia no se movió. En vez de eso, Annabeth fue junto a ella y desabrochó uno de sus collares. Nunca puse mucha atención a su joyería antes, Pensaba que solo eran cuentas de amor y esas cosas hippies, pero cuando Annabeth se volvió hacia mí sostenía una bolsita de piel- como las bolsitas medicinales de los nativos americanos con un cordón trenzado con plumas. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un rollo de pergamino no más grande que su meñique. **

**-No puede ser.- dije - ¿Quieres decirme que todos estos años que estuve preguntando por esa estúpida profecía estuvo justo aquí alrededor de su cuello? **

**\- No era el momento, Percy.- dijo Annabeth -Créeme, yo leí esto cuando tenía 10, y todavía tengo pesadillas al respecto.- **

**-Grandioso.- dije -¿Puedo leerla ahora?- **

**-Abajo en el consejo de guerra.- dijo Annabeth -No enfrente de...tú sabes.- **

**Miré los ojos vidriosos de la oráculo y decidí no discutir. Nos dirigimos abajo para reunirnos con los demás. No lo supe entonces, pero ésa sería la última vez que visitara el ático.**

-¿No más profecías?- Preguntó Poseidón esperanzado.

-En realidad, no- Contestó Rachel con una mueca.

**Los señores del consejo se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong. No me pregunten por qué, pero la sala de recreación se había convertido en los cuarteles informales del consejo de guerra en el campamento. Cuando Annabeth, Quirón y yo llegamos, bueno, parecía un concurso de gritos. **

**Clarisse todavía estaba con su armadura completa. Su lanza eléctrica ajustada a su espalda. (En realidad su segunda lanza eléctrica, porque yo rompí la primera.**

Los griegos rieron y Clarisse miró mal al hijo de Poseidón.

**Había llamado a su lanza "mutiladora". A su espalda todos la llamaban "ahuyentadora").**

Ahora Clarisse miraba mal a los griegos mientras estos reían, sobretodo los Stoll.

**Tenía su yelmo con forma de jabalí bajo el brazo y un cuchillo en su cinturón. **

**Estaba en medio de una discusión con Michael Yew, **

Will bajó la cabeza por su hermano caído en batalla.

**el nuevo líder de Apolo, que se veía muy cómico porque Clarisse era 30 centímetros más alta. Michael había encabezado a la cabaña de Apolo después de que Lee Fletcher muriera en batalla el verano pasado.**

Apolo mostró tristeza, y Artemisa sintió pena por su hermano y por los dioses que tenían hijos.

**Michael medía 1.55 metros, con otros 50 cm. de actitud. **

Piper y Jason miraron a Leo.

**Me recordaba a un hurón, con su nariz puntiaguda. **

**-¡Es nuestro botín!- gritaba, parándose de puntillas para alcanzar la cara de Clarisse. -¡Si no te gusta puedes besarme el carcaj!- **

**Alrededor de la mesa la gente trataba de no reírse- los hermanos Stoll,**

-Salimos antes que ustedes- Hablaron los Stoll a las hijas de Deméter.

-Cállate Stoll- Gritaron las hermanas, cada una golpeando a su Stoll.

**Pólux de la cabaña de Dionisio, **

-Incluso Pólux sale antes que tú, Katie- Le fastidió Travis sonriendo.

-¿Nunca te callas?- Le preguntó dulcemente la hija de Deméter.

**Katie Gardner de Deméter.**

-Iba a matarte si no la mencionabas, Percy- Dijo Miranda riendo.

-Eso es cierto- Respondió Katie sonriendo.

**Incluso Jake Mason, apresuradamente nombrado nuevo líder de Hefesto, contenía una ligera sonrisa. Solo Silena Beauregard no prestaba atención. Estaba sentada junto a Clarisse y miraba sin ver la red de ping-pong. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Una taza de chocolate estaba intacta enfrente de ella. Parecía injusto que tuviera que estar aquí. **

"Pobre Silena"

**No podía creer que Clarisse y Michael estuvieran ahí, junto a ella, discutiendo por algo tan estúpido como un botín cuando Silena acababa de perder a Beckendorf. **

-Fue muy estúpido- Se arrepintió Clarisse.

**-¡Basta! - grité -¿Que están haciendo? **

**Clarisse se enfureció.- Dile a Michael que no sea un imbécil egoísta.- **

**-Oh, eso es perfecto, viniendo de ti.- dijo Michael. **

**-¡La única razón para que esté aquí es apoyar a Silena! -vociferó Clarisse -De otro modo me iría de vuelta a mi cabaña.- **

**-¿De qué están hablando? -exigí saber. **

**Pólux se aclaró la garganta -Clarisse se ha rehusado a hablar con ninguno de nosotros hasta que su...um, asunto, sea arreglado. No ha hablado en tres días.- **

**-Ha sido maravilloso.- Travis Stoll dijo pensativo **

-Idiota- Dijo Clarisse.

**-¿Qué asunto? -pregunté **

**Clarisse se volvió hacia Quirón. -Tú estás a cargo, ¿No? ¿Mi cabaña tiene lo que queremos o no?- **

**Quirón revolvió sus pezuñas. -Querida, ya te lo expliqué. La cabaña de Apolo tiene el mayor derecho. Además, tenemos asuntos más importantes...- **

**-Claro, - interrumpió Clarisse -Siempre hay asuntos más importantes que lo que Ares necesita. ¡Solo se supone que nos presentemos y encendamos cuando nos necesiten, y nada de quejas! **

-¡Eso sí que no!- Habló un indignado Ares.

Todos los dioses rodaron los ojos.

**-Eso estaría bien- murmuró Connor Stoll. **

**Clarisse aferró su cuchillo- Quizás debería preguntar al Sr. D...- **

**-Cómo ya sabes, -le interrumpió Quirón, su tono ligeramente molesto ahora, -nuestro director, Dionisio,**

-Su director ¿Es un dios?- Preguntaron los romanos.

-Por supuesto romano- Contestó Dionisio con altanería.

-Bueno, por obligación, pero sí- Rió Piper.

**está ocupado con la guerra. Él no puede ser molestado con esto.- **

**-Ya veo.-dijo Clarisse -¿Y los señores del consejo? ¿Alguno de ustedes está de mi lado?- Nadie sonrió ahora. Ninguno miró a Clarisse a los ojos. -Bien.- Clarisse se volvió hacia Silena -Lo siento. No pretendía meterme en esto ahora que tú perdiste a...como sea, me disculpo. Contigo. Con nadie más.- **

**Silena no pareció escuchar sus palabras. Clarisse tiró su cuchillo sobre la mesa de ping- pong. **

**-Todos ustedes pueden pelear ésta guerra sin Ares. Hasta que obtenga una satisfacción, nadie de mi cabaña levantará un dedo para ayudarlos. Diviértanse muriendo.-**

-Bueno, eso no ha estado del todo bien, ¡te perderás la diversión!- Se quejó Ares.

Los dioses asintieron.

**Los miembros del consejo estaban todos muy atolondrados como para decir algo mientras Clarisse salía como una tromba de la habitación. Finalmente Michael Yew dijo: **

**-Fin del asunto- **

**-¿Estas bromeando? -Katie Gardner protestó -¡Esto es un desastre! **

**\- No puede hablar en serio. -Dijo Travis -¿O sí?-**

-Sí que hablabas en serio- Suspiró Travis.

**Quirón suspiró -Su orgullo ha sido herido. Se calmará eventualmente.- Pero no sonaba muy convencido. **

**Yo quería preguntar por qué demonios Clarisse estaba tan enloquecida, pero miré a Annabeth y musitó las palabras "Te lo contaré luego".**

Percy se sonrojó, recordando que tendría que hablar con la rubia.

**-Ahora- Quirón continuó - si son tan amables, consejeros. Percy ha traído algo que pienso que deben oír. Percy...La Gran Profecía.- **

**Annabeth me dio el pergamino. Se sentía reseco y viejo. Lo desenrollé tratando de no romperlo, y comencé a leer:**

-Bueno, ya es hora de saberlo- Dijo un impaciente Leo.

**-Un mestizo de las viejas poses...- **

**-¿Eh, Percy? interrumpió Annabeth -Dice dioses, no poses. –**

Todos rieron y Percy se sonrojó.

**-Oh, cierto - dije. Ser disléxico es distintivo de los semidioses, **

-No siempre- Comentó Frank.

-No te conocía en ese entonces- Se encogió de hombros Percy.

-Espera, ¿no tienes dislexia?- Preguntaron los griegos sorprendidos.

-Pues no- Todos le miraron con envidia.

**pero a veces en verdad lo odio. Entre más nervioso estoy, peor se pone mi lectura. **

**-Un mestizo de los viejos dioses...contra todo augurio a 16 llegará...-**

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Preguntó Leo

-Supongo que bueno- Dijo Jason.

**Dudé, mirando las siguientes líneas. Una fría sensación empezó en mis dedos, como si el papel estuviera congelado. **

**-Y verá el mundo en sueño sin fin- **

**-El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará- **

**De pronto Riptide pareció pesar más en mi bolsillo. ¿Una hoja maldita? Quirón me contó alguna vez que Riptide había causado pesar a muchas personas. ¿Sería posible que mi propia espada me mataría? ¿Y cómo podría el mundo caer en un sueño sin fin, a menos que significara muerte?**

Hazel se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Percy.

**-Percy, - me apresuró Quirón -lee el resto.- **

**Mi boca se sentía como si estuviera llena de arena, pero pronuncié las últimas dos líneas. **

**-Una simple elección sus...sus días terminará- **

**-El Olimpo per...pres...- **

**-Preservar, -dijo Annabeth amablemente -significa salvar.- **

**-Sé lo que significa. -gruñí -El Olimpo preservar o arrasar.-**

-Háblale bien a mi hija, Jackson- Le habló con odio Atenea.

-Yo, si, lo siento Annabeth- Dijo Percy apenado.

-No fue nada Ses… Percy- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Atenea frunció el ceño, no quería que su hija sufriera, mucho menos si era por un engendro del mar amigo de los romanos.

**La habitación quedó en silencio. Finalmente Connor Stoll dijo: -Abrazar es bueno, ¿No?- **

**-No abrazar, -dijo Silena. Su voz sonaba hueca, pero me sobresalté al oírla hablar. -A- rra- sar significa destruir.- **

**-Extinguir, -dijo Annabeth -aniquilar. Volver escombros.- **

**-Entendemos- mi corazón se sentía como de plomo. -Gracias.- **

Atenea miró mal a Percy.

**Todos me miraban -desconcertados, con pena o tal vez un poco de miedo. Quirón cerró los ojos como si dijera una plegaria. Como caballo, su cabeza casi rozaba las luces en la habitación recreativa. **

**-Ahora lo ves, Percy, por qué pensamos que era mejor no decirte la profecía completa. Ya tenías bastante sobre tus hombros...- **

**-¿Sin saber que iba a morir al final de todas formas?- dije- Sí, lo capto.-**

Todos miraron a Percy con pena, su vida siempre había sido difícil, y cuando creía que tenía tranquilidad, salía otra profecía.

**Quirón me miró con tristeza. El tipo tenía 3 mil años de edad. Había visto a cientos de héroes morir. Tal vez no le gustara, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. **

-Siento decepcionarte Percy, pero aún no me acostumbro a eso- Dijo Quirón apenado.

**Probablemente sabía mejor como ponerme a prueba que tranquilizarme. **

**-Percy- dijo Annabeth -Sabes que las profecías siempre tienen doble significado. Tal vez no quiere decir literalmente que tú mueras.- **

**-Seguro- dije -"Una simple elección, sus días terminará". Eso tiene toneladas de significados ¿No?-**

Atenea soltó un gruñido.

Poseidón se preguntaba cómo su hijo había sobrevivido (a Atenea).

**-Quizás podamos detenerlo- ofreció Jake Mason -"El alma del héroe la hoja maldita desgarrará". Tal vez podamos hallar ésa hoja maldita y destruirla. Suena como la guadaña de Cronos, ¿verdad?- **

-Al menos alguien es positivo- Soltó Leo, preguntándose cómo estaría su hermano.

**No había pensado en eso, pero no importaba si la hoja maldita era Riptide o la guadaña de Cronos. De cualquier modo, dudaba que pudiéramos detener la profecía. Una hoja se suponía que desgarraría mi alma. Como regla general, prefería que mi alma no fuera desgarrada.**

-Yo lo apoyo- Dijo Poseidón preocupado.

**-Tal vez deberíamos dejar a Percy pensar acerca de ésas líneas.- dijo Quirón -Necesita tiempo...- **

**-No - doblé la profecía y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Me sentía desafiante y molesto, **

-¿No puedes sentirte sólo desafiante o sólo molesto? No, tienen que ser las dos, a la vez- Empezó a quejarse Annabeth en el hombro de Rachel.

**aunque no estaba muy seguro de con quién estaba molesto. **

**-No necesito tiempo. Si muero, muero. **

Annabeth se estremeció.

**No puedo preocuparme por eso, ¿cierto?- Las manos de Annabeth temblaron un poco. **

Igual que en la sala.

Percy se preguntó que tanto daño y preocupación le habría hecho pasar a la hija de Atenea, si sus sospechas eran ciertas; no podría mirarla a la cara.

**No me miró a los ojos. -Hay que movernos- dije -Hay otros problemas. Tenemos un espía.- Michael Yew gesticuló -¿Un espía? Les conté lo que pasó en el Princesa Andrómeda- cómo Cronos sabía que iríamos, cómo me mostró el colgante plateado de guadaña que usaba para comunicarse con alguien en el campamento. Silena empezó a llorar de nuevo, y Annabeth le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. **

**-Bueno -dijo Connor Stoll, incómodo -hemos sospechado que había un espía desde hace años, ¿cierto? Alguien que pasaba información a Luke. Como la localización del Vellocino de Oro hace un par de años. Debe ser alguien que lo conoció bien.- Tal vez inconscientemente, miró a Annabeth. **

Percy miró mal al hijo de Hermes.

**Ella conocía a Luke mejor que nadie, pero Connor desvió la mirada rápidamente. -Um, quiero decir, podría ser cualquiera.- **

**-Si- Katie Gardner frunció el ceño hacia los hermanos Stoll. Estaba molesta con ellos desde que decoraron el techo de césped de la cabaña de Deméter con conejos de Pascua de chocolate.- Como algunos hermanos de Luke.- **

**Travis y Connor empezaron a discutir con ella.**

-Lo siento chicos, estaba molesta**\- **Se disculpó la hija de Deméter.

**-¡Alto! - Silena golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que el chocolate se derramó -Charlie está muerto y...¡y todos ustedes están discutiendo como niñitos! **

**Bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar. El Chocolate caliente escurría por la mesa de ping- pong. Todos se veían avergonzados. **

Los que habían estado allí se avergonzaron nuevamente.

**-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Pólux al fin -Acusarnos unos a otros no ayuda. Tenemos que mantener los ojos abiertos buscando ese collar plateado con un colgante de guadaña. Si Cronos tenía uno, probablemente también el espía.- **

**Michael Yew gruñó -Tenemos que encontrar a ése espía antes de planear nuestra siguiente operación. Volar el Princesa Andrómeda no detendrá a Cronos para siempre.- **

**-No, en efecto-dijo Quirón -De hecho su siguiente ataque ya está en camino.- Yo gesticulé -¿Quieres decir "la Gran Amenaza" que Poseidón mencionó?- Él y Annabeth se miraron uno al otro estilo "es hora". ¿Mencioné que odio cuando hacen eso?**

-Todos lo odiamos- Suspiraron los griegos**.**

**-Percy -dijo Quirón -no queríamos mencionártelo hasta que volvieras al campamento. Necesitabas un respiro con tus...amigos mortales.-**

-Bueno, se nota que me quieren mucho- Bromeó Rachel.

-Y lo sabes RED- Le guiñó un ojo Will. Rachel sonrió. Apolo entrecerró sus ojos.

**Annabeth se ruborizó. Eso me hizo notar que ella sabía que estaba interesado en Rachel,**

Annabeth miró a Percy y éste sólo se encogió de hombros con culpa.

**y me sentí culpable. **

-¿Cuándo no lo haces?- Preguntó Frank.

Percy se sintió culpable por haberse sentido culpable antes.

**Luego me sentí molesto por sentirme culpable. **

-Alguien es muy bipolar- Dijo Leo, sonrojando a Percy.

**Podía tener amigos fuera del campamento, ¿o no? No era como si... **

**-Dime qué pasó- dije **

**Quirón tomó un cáliz de bronce de la mesa. Vació agua en la charola caliente donde solíamos fundir queso para nachos. Comenzó a ascender vapor, formando un arcoíris con la luz fluorescente. Quirón sacó un dracma de oro de su bolsita, lo arrojó entre el vapor, y murmuró: **

**-Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, muéstranos la amenaza.- **

**La niebla brilló. Vi la familiar imagen de un volcán en erupción- el monte St. Helens. Mientras veíamos, el lado de la montaña explotó. Fuego, ceniza y lava brotaron. La voz de un reportero decía: "...incluso mayor que la erupción del año pasado, y los geólogos advierten que la montaña no ha terminado." Sabía todo acerca de la erupción del año pasado. **

Los romanos miraron a Percy, interesados.

**Yo la causé. **

-¿Cómo causas una explosión así?- Preguntó Piper anonadada.

Percy miró a Annabeth.

-Fue un accidente- Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Dejar caer algo es un accidente, causar una explosión, no- Dijo Jason sorprendido.

**Pero ésta explosión era mucho peor. La montaña entera se desgajó, colapsando hacia el interior, y una enorme forma surgió del humo y la lava como si emergiera de una boca. Esperaba que la Niebla evitara que los humanos la vieran con claridad, porque lo que vi hubiera causado pánico y alborotos en todo el país. **

**El gigante era más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto. Incluso mis ojos de semidiós no pudieron captar su forma exacta entre las cenizas y el fuego, pero era vagamente humanoide y tan grande que hubiera podido usar el edificio Chrysler como bate de béisbol. **

-No puede ser- Dijo Zeus.

**-Es él, dije -Tifón.-**

-Dioses del Olimpo niño, ¡No puedes ir por ahí diciendo nombres tan a la ligera!- Dijo Hera irritada.

**Esperaba seriamente que Quirón dijera algo bueno, como "¡No, es nuestro enorme amigo Leroy! ¡Viene a ayudarnos!" Pero no hubo tal suerte. **

-Claro que no- Resopló Frank.

**Simplemente asintió. **

**-El monstruo más horrible de todos, la amenaza más grande que los dioses hubieran enfrentado. Ha sido liberado de la montaña al fin. Pero esta escena es de hace dos días, esto es lo que pasa hoy.- **

**Quirón sacudió su mano y la imagen cambió. Vi un banco de nubes de tormenta cruzando las planicies del medio oeste. Relámpagos que destellaban, líneas de tornados destruyendo todo a su paso- arrancando casas y tráileres, volteando coches como si fueran de juguete. "Inundaciones monumentales" decía el anunciador "Cinco estados declarados zona de desastre mientras el desolador sistema de tormenta se desplaza hacia el este, continuando su camino de destrucción"**

-No es cierto- Se negaba a creer Zeus.

**Las cámaras hicieron acercamiento a una columna de tormenta abatiendo alguna ciudad del medio oeste. No sabría decir cuál. Dentro de la tormenta podía ver al gigante - solo pequeños vistazos de su verdadera forma: un brazo humeante, una oscura mano con garras del tamaño de una cuadra. Su furioso rugido de desplazaba por las planicies como una explosión nuclear. Otras formas pequeñas volaban a través de las nubes, rodeando al monstruo. Vi destellos de luz y noté que el gigante trataba de derribarlos. Forcé la vista y me pareció ver un carro dorado volando en la oscuridad. Luego algún tipo de ave enorme- un búho monstruoso planeaba para atacar al gigante.**

-Bueno, al menos estamos allí- Tranquilizó Artemisa.

**-¿Esos son...los dioses?- dije **

**-Si Percy- dijo Quirón- Han estado luchando por días, tratando de detenerlo. Pero Tifón sigue marchando hacia New York. Directo al Olimpo.- **

**-¿Cuánto falta para que llegue aquí? **

**-¿A menos que los dioses lo detengan? **

-No te preocupes, lo detendremos- Aseguró Apolo.

**quizás 5 días. La mayoría de los olímpicos están ahí... excepto tu padre, que tiene su propia guerra que pelear.-**

"Entonces Poseidón debe ceder" Pensó la diosa de la sabiduría.

**-¿Entonces quien custodia el Olimpo?- **

**Connor Stoll sacudió la cabeza. -Si Tifón llega a New York no importará quien custodie el Olimpo.- **

**Pensé en las palabras de Cronos en el barco: "Me encantaría ver el terror en tus ojos cuando te des cuenta de cómo destruiré el Olimpo". **

-Eso no pasará- Dijo Hestia con odio.

**¿Sería esto de lo que estaba hablando, un ataque de Tifón? Seguro que era suficientemente aterrador. Pero Cronos siempre nos había engañado, desviando nuestra atención. **

Atenea se sorprendió, al parecer el hijo del mar había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

**Esto parecía demasiado obvio para él, y el Titán dorado de mi sueño habló de muchos otros desafíos por venir, como si Tifón solo fuera el primero. **

**-Es una trampa- dije- Tenemos que advertir a los dioses. Algo más va a pasar.- Quirón me miró con severidad -¿Algo peor que Tifón? Espero que no.- -Tenemos que defender el Olimpo- insistí -Cronos tiene otro ataque planeado.-**

-Parece que lo conoces bien- Dijo con miedo Deméter.

**-Lo tenía -me recordó Travis Stoll -pero hundiste su barco.-**

-Puede ser un señuelo- Dijo Atenea.

**Todos estaban mirándome. Querían alguna buena noticia. Querían creer que al menos les daría una poca de esperanza. **

-Siempre nos la dabas- Se lamentó Pólux.

**Miré a Annabeth. **

-¿Cuándo no?- Preguntó Katie sonriendo.

**Podía asegurar que estábamos pensando lo mismo: ¿Y si el Princesa Andrómeda era un señuelo? ¿Qué tal si Cronos nos dejó volarlo para que bajáramos la guardia?**

-Mira que no eres tan tonto, Jackson- Se burló la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Claro que no, es mi hijo- Lo defendió Poseidón.

-Se nota- Susurró la diosa burlona.

**Pero no iba a decir eso enfrente de Silena. Su novio se había sacrificado por ésa misión.**

Percy asintió pensativo.

Los griegos sonrieron, Percy siempre sería considerado.

**-Tal vez tengas razón.- dije, aunque yo no lo creía. **

**Trataba de imaginarme cómo es que las cosas podrían ponerse peores. **

-No creo que haya forma- Dijo Dakota sarcástico.

**Los dioses estaban en el medio oeste peleando con un monstruo inmenso que una vez casi los derrotó. **

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño.

**Poseidón estaba sitiado y perdiendo su guerra contra el titán del mar Océano. **

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**Cronos aún estaba en algún lugar ahí afuera. El Olimpo estaba virtualmente indefenso. Los semidioses del campamento mestizo estábamos solos con un espía en nuestras filas. Oh, y de acuerdo con la antigua profecía, yo iba a morir al cumplir 16- lo que iba a suceder en 5 días, el tiempo exacto que tomaría a Tifón llegar a New York. Casi olvido eso. **

-No es algo que yo quisiera recordar- Murmuró Leo.

**-Bueno- dijo Quirón - creo que es suficiente por una noche- **

**Movió la mano y el vapor se disipó. La estrepitosa batalla de Tifón y los dioses desapareció. **

**-Eso es subestimarlo- murmuré **

**Y el consejo de guerra se suspendió.**

-Bueno, es el fin- Anunció Thalia.

-Quién quiere…- Comenzó Rachel.

-Debo hablar un momento con usted, Señor Poseidón- Habló respetuosamente Annabeth.

Atenea frunció el ceño, ni siquiera ella había hablado con su hija.

-Eh, claro- Poseidón estaba sorprendido, una hija de Atenea ¿queriendo hablar con él? -Supongo que no hay problema, sígueme-.

* * *

-Bueno, qué querrá hablar Annabeth con tu padre- Preguntó "inocentemente" Reyna.

-Yo no lo sé, ósea si lo sé pero…- Suspiró Percy.

-Supongo que a su tiempo lo sabrás- Le Tranquilizó Hazel.

-Bueno, ¿no creen que es injusto que los griegos puedan ver a los dioses?- Se quejó como niño pequeño Frank.

-¿Pueden ver a los dioses?- Preguntó Reyna.

-Sí, el hermano de Dakota nos dijo algo así- Respondió Hazel.

Y los cuatro se embarcaron en una conversación sobre lo injusto que era eso.

* * *

-Bueno, Annabeth, ¿no?- Preguntó indeciso el dios.

-Sí señor- Respondió la rubia –Yo quería pedirle un favor-.

-No me trates de usted Annabeth, me haces sentir viejo- Rió el dios -Eh, bueno, el favor depende de que yo pueda hacerlo-.

-Verás, lo que pasa es que Tyson, está ahora mismo buscando a Percy, ya que "estaba desaparecido" y yo quería pedirte que hablaras con las Moiras para que lo trajeran al Olimpo y que pueda ver a Percy y dejar de preocuparse- Explicó la rubia.

-Claro, hablaré con ella, mis hijos tienen que reencontrarse- Asintió Poseidón –Se nota que los quieres mucho, a ambos- Soltó el dios haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Bueno sí, eh, te agradecería mucho si trajeran también a Grover, Grover Underwood, él es el mejor amigo de Percy, le encantará verlo- Susurró la hija de Atenea.

-Claro, no te preocupes, Annabeth- Le sonrió el dios –Estableceré contacto con las Moiras-.

-Eh, gracias- Respondió tímida, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Percy.

* * *

Cuando pisó la sala, se dio cuenta de que se había formado una discusión/debate sobre lo injusto de ser griego/romano.

-¡Ustedes visitan a los dioses!- Se quejó Dakota.

-¡Ustedes no salen de misiones suicidas!- Debatió Leo.

-Eso es cierto- Le dio la razón Reyna.

-¡Nosotros tenemos Nueva Roma!- Suspiró Percy.

Reyna le dio un zape.

-Se supone que debes decir las cosas injustas, Jackson- Rodó los ojos la pretora.

-Bueno, sabes como Percy adora Nueva Roma- Dijo Frank riéndose.

-Cierto- Recordó Hazel.

-¿Y qué es eso de Nueva Roma?- Preguntó Katie, los griegos asintieron.

-Es una ciudad dentro del Campamento Júpiter- Respondió Jason –Viven familias de semidioses allí-.

-Semidioses, hablas de semidioses ¿adultos?- Preguntó anonadada Rachel.

-Sí, se quedan en Nueva Roma a estudiar, vivir, etc- Dijo Percy sonriendo.

-¿Estudiar?- Preguntó Annabeth mirando a Percy.

-Sí, hay una universidad- Dijo Hazel ya que Percy no hablaba.

-Vale, ESO es injusto- Se quejó Connor con un puchero. Miranda se sonrojó sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En ese momento hubo un destello de luz que los obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Papi?- Dijo la corpulenta figura.

-¿Annabeth?- Dijo la más pequeña.

-¡Grover, Tyson!- Corrió la hija de Atenea a su encuentro, hasta que logró abrazarlos.

-Annabeth, no sé qué pasó, estaba buscando a Percy y simplemente…- Hablaba nervioso el sátiro.

-Calla Niño Cabra- Se rió Annabeth –Las Moiras nos trajeron al Olimpo para leer un libro del Sesos de Alga- Le susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Mi hermano está aquí?- Se emocionó Tyson.

-Sí Tyson, pero no vayas a…- Se quedó quieta la rubia al sentir como el cíclope los soltó y se fue corriendo.

Percy, que recordaba lo que había dicho su yo del libro sobre la fuerza de Tyson, se dejó abrazar.

-Hermano- Lloraba el cíclope abrazando a Percy, que no sabía cómo consolarlo.

-Eh, grandulón, estoy bien, no te preocupes- No fue hasta que Tyson lo soltó que pudo respirar.

-No estás muerto, me alegro- Percy apreció mejor a su hermano "Es un niño" sonrió con cariño.

-Yo también me alegro Tyson- Respondió algo culpable por haber provocado el llanto de su hermano.

Grover (al que Annabeth le había resumido todo) se mantuvo lejos de Percy, luego (junto con la rubia) hablaría con su mejor amigo.

-Genial, más niños- Dijo Zeus irritado.

-Bueno, bueno, a este paso no terminaremos de leer nunca- Dijo Hera igual de irritada que su marido.

-Chicos, siéntense para continuar con la lectura- Pidió Afrodita de buena manera.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Quería darles las gracias por leer y escribir sus comentarios, de verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo...!

Leí unos cuantos que se preguntan por el hecho de que Percy no recuerda a Annabeth (se supone está en el libro etc) Sólo les puedo decir que hay una razón para esto (que mi cabeza se inventó obviamente) y que recuerden que esta historia es ficción dentro de más ficción :P

Saludos y nos leemos pronto uwu


	5. Capítulo 4

Holaaaa,

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN! Me encantan uwu

Quisiera poder responderles a todos, pero la mayoría son anónimos y no puedo :(

Igual gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar, me motivan muchoo!

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

"_**Esta carrera es una profecía**_

_**¡Corre chico corre!**_

_**Y desaparece en los árboles"**_

_**-Run Boy Run – Woodkid-**_

**Capítulo 4**

_-Chicos, siéntense para continuar con la lectura- Pidió Afrodita de buena manera._

-Voluntarios para leer?- Preguntó Thalia que sostenía el libro en sus manos.

-Ya que- Suspiró Annabeth –Yo leeré-.

_"Al menos puedes mirarla sin que nadie sospeche"_ Pensó Percy.

Todos tomaron sus antiguos asientos, Grover se sentó entre Annabeth y Reyna y Tyson fue directamente al trono de su padre.

Poseidón (al estar en su tamaño humano) tenía bastante espacio en su trono, por lo que había llamado a Tyson para poder explicarle la situación de Percy y (de paso) preguntarle cosas del futuro.

**-Capítulo 4: Quemamos un sudario de metal- **Empezó la rubia.

**Soñé que Rachel Elizabeth Dare lanzaba dardos a mi imagen. Ella estaba en su cuarto**

-Cómo sabes que es su cuarto- Preguntó Will con el ceño fruncido.

Percy se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

Afrodita lo miró y luego a Rachel y sonrió tristemente.

Apolo vio esta reacción y se planteó hablar con su hijo.

**...ok, volvamos. Tengo que explicar que Rachel no tiene un cuarto. Tiene el piso superior de la mansión de su familia, una construcción renovada en Brooklyn. Su "cuarto" es un enorme desván con iluminación industrial y ventanas de piso a techo. Es casi el doble de grande que el apartamento de mi mamá.**

-Yo quiero ir a su cuarto- Hablaron los Stoll.

Las hijas de Deméter fruncieron el ceño.

-Nadie va a ir al cuarto de Rachel- Habló un enojado Will.

-Deja leer solcito- Se quejó Thalia. Annabeth le agradeció.

**Algo de rock alternativo resonaba desde su equipo de sonido salpicado de pintura. Por lo que yo podía decir, la única regla de Rachel en cuanto a la música era no tener dos canciones en su Ipod que sonaran parecidas, y todo tenía que ser extraño.**

**Vestía un kimono y su cabello estaba revuelto, como si hubiera estado durmiendo.**

Will sonrió imaginando la escena, todo el enojo acumulado desapareció.

**Su cama estaba desarreglada. Hojas colgando en manojos sobre bases artísticas. Ropa sucia y envolturas viejas de barras energéticas estaban tiradas por el piso, pero cuando tienes un cuarto así de grande el desorden no luce tan mal. Por las ventanas podías ver el horizonte nocturno de Manhattan.**

Rachel asintió sonriendo.

**La pintura que estaba atacando era de mí sobre el gigante Anteo. Rachel la había pintado un par de meses atrás. Mi expresión en ella era feroz- inquietante,**

Los griegos se estremecieron.

**Incluso así que era difícil decidir si yo era el bueno o el malo, aunque Rachel decía que así me veía después de ésa batalla.**

-Es verdad- Hablaron los que habían batallado junto a Percy.

**-Semidioses- murmuró Rachel mientras lanzaba otro dardo al lienzo. -Y sus estúpidas misiones.-**

-No son estúpidas- Hizo un puchero Pólux.

**Muchos de los dardos rebotaban, pero unos pocos se clavaron. Uno se quedó en mi mentón como una perilla. Uno golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio.**

-Alguien debería ayudarte con eso- Susurró Piper "inocentemente" mirando a Rachel**.**

-Alguien con mucha puntería- Agregó Leo –Un hijo de Apolo tal vez-.

Rachel sonreía con tristeza.

**-¡Rachel!**

-Annie, no grites- Se quejó Grover.

-Lo siento Grover- Se disculpó sonriente la hija de Atenea.

**\- gritó un hombre -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Apaga esa...!- Rachel tomó su control remoto y apagó la música -Adelante- Su padre entró, haciendo muecas y pestañeando por la luz. Tenía cabello color marrón un poco más oscuro que el de Rachel. Estaba apelmazado de un lado como si hubiera perdido una pelea con su almohada. Su pijama de seda azul tenía bordado "WD" en el bolsillo. En serio, ¿Quién borda iniciales en su pijama?**

-Los millonarios- Respondió Frank.

Todos suspiraron.

**-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó -¡Son las 3 de la mañana!-**

**-No podía dormir-**

-¿Y por eso le lanzas dardos a mi imagen?- Preguntó Percy "molesto".

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**respondió Rachel. En la pintura, un dardo cayó de mi rostro. Rachel escondió el resto detrás de su espalda, pero el Sr. Dare lo notó.**

**-Así que... ¿Entiendo que tu amigo no va a venir a St. Thomas?- Así era como el Sr. Dare me llamaba. Nunca Percy, solo "tu amigo"**

-Eres su amigo- Susurró Annabeth fastidiada.

Thalia se rió.

**o "jovencito" si estaba hablando conmigo, lo que raramente sucedía.**

**Rachel arqueó las cejas -No lo sé-**

**\- Nos vamos en la mañana- dijo su padre- Si no se ha decidido todavía...-**

**-Probablemente no venga- dijo Rachel lastimeramente -¿Feliz?-**

-Seguro que sí- Se respondió Rachel.

**El Sr. Dare puso las manos tras su espalda. Se paseó por la habitación con el rostro inexpresivo. Me imaginé que hacía eso en la sala de juntas de su compañía de desarrollo territorial y ponía a sus empleados nerviosos.**

**-¿Todavía tienes malos sueños? ¿Jaquecas?-**

**Rachel tiró sus dardos al piso - Nunca debí contarte eso.-**

**-Soy tu padre, -dijo -me preocupo por ti.-**

**\- Te preocupas por la reputación de la familia.- murmuró Rachel**

**Su padre no reaccionó- tal vez porque ya había oído ese comentario antes, o tal vez porque era verdad.**

-Creo que lo primero- Rió Rachel.

**-Podríamos llamar al Dr. Akrwright -sugirió -Él te ayudó a sobrellevar la muerte de tu hámster.-**

-¿Tuviste un terapista para sobrellevar la muerte de tu hámster?- Preguntó incrédulo Apolo.

-Mi padre es algo…-Empezó Rachel.

Leo y Will hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Millonario?- Adivinó Leo.

-Exagerado- Dijo Will.

-Eso- Asintió Rachel, sin aclarar a cuál se refería.

**-Tenía 6 entonces**

Will sonrió imaginando una Rachel de 6 años llena de pintura.

**\- respondió ella -Y no, papá, no necesito un terapista. Solo...- Sacudió la cabeza desesperada.**

**Su padre se detuvo frente a las ventanas. Observó el horizonte neoyorkino como si le perteneciera- lo que no era cierto. Solo era dueño de una parte.**

-Genial- Hablaron los Stoll.

-Estaban demorando- Hablaron Katie y Miranda.

-Dejen de hacer eso- Se quejaron Apolo y Hermes.

-Basta- Alzó la voz Ares.

-Me dan jaqueca- Se quejó Grover.

-¡Los sátiros no tienen jaquecas!- Habló Leo.

-Exacto- Le respondió Annabeth recordando las veces que Grover se quejaba de sus peleas con Percy.

-Sigue leyendo Annabeth- Pidió cansada Atenea.

**\- Sería bueno para ti irte.- Decidió -Tienes algunas influencias poco saludables.-**

Todos rieron.

-Eso es cierto- Dijo Travis –Percy es una muy mala influencia- Aún recordaba cuando había "adoptado" a Katie como hermana, y esta (gracias a las lecciones de Percy) le había dado la paliza de su vida en un juego de capturar la bandera.

Connor, Katie y Miranda rieron recordando que desde ese día, Travis no le había jugado ninguna broma a la segunda.

**-No voy a ir a la Academia de Chicas Clarión.- dijo Rachel -Y mis amigos no son asunto tuyo.-**

**El Sr. Dare sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida. Era más como "algún día te darás cuenta de lo tonta que suenas".**

**-Trata de dormir- le indicó -Estaremos en la playa mañana en la noche. Será divertido.-**

**-Divertido- repitió Rachel -Montones de diversión.-**

**Su padre salió de la habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta tras él.**

**Rachel contempló mi retrato.**

Annabeth la miró mal.

Rachel rodó los ojos divertida.

**Luego caminó hacia el caballete junto a él, que estaba cubierta con una hoja.**

**\- Espero que sean sueños.- dijo**

**Descubrió el caballete. En él había un apresurado bosquejo al carbón, pero Rachel era una buena artista. La imagen definitivamente era Luke de niño.**

-Sí que eres una buena artista- Dijo Thalia –Percy casi nunca se entera de nada.

Todos rieron.

-No es cierto- Dijo Percy con un puchero.

-Calla y deja continuar la lectura- Rió Reyna.

Percy la miró ofendido.

**Tendría alrededor de 9 años, con una amplia sonrisa y ninguna cicatriz en su rostro. No tenía idea de cómo Rachel podría saber cómo lucía entonces, pero el retrato era tan bueno que no creí que estuviera adivinando. Por lo que sabía de la vida de Luke (que no era mucho), la imagen lo mostraba justo antes de que se enterara que era un mestizo y huyera de casa.**

**Rachel contempló el retrato. Luego descubrió el siguiente caballete. La pintura era aún más perturbadora. Mostraba el edificio Empire State con relámpagos alrededor.**

Los dioses miraron a Zeus.

**En la distancia una oscura tormenta crecía, con una enorme mano saliendo de las nubes.**

-Tifón- Susurró Hazel.

**En la base del edificio una muchedumbre se congregaba...pero no era una masa normal de turistas y peatones. Vi lanzas, jabalinas y estandartes...los atavíos de un ejército.**

**-Percy- murmuró Rachel -¿Qué está pasando?-**

-No RED, a Percy nunca le preguntes nada- Dijo Grover.

-Cierto- Afirmó Hazel.

-Traidora- Le susurró Percy, Hazel lo ignoró.

**El sueño se desvaneció, y lo último que recuerdo es que deseaba poder responderle.**

**A la mañana siguiente hubiera querido llamarla pero no había teléfonos en el campamento.**

-Y la única persona que tiene uno, es Annabeth- Se quejó Leo.

-Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo con eso- Dijo Hefesto pensando –Podría hacer un teléfono para semidioses-.

-¿Enserio? Sería genial- Se emocionó Leo.

-Sí, pero tendrás que ayudarme- Respondió un sonriente Hefesto. Afrodita sonrió, eran pocas las veces en las que veía esa sonrisa.

-Claro que sí!- Leo se emocionó tanto que su nariz se prendió en llamas.

-Eh, Leo, tu nariz- Le dijo Jason, a lo que Leo la apagó.

Los griegos rieron, ya estaban acostumbrados a los poderes de Leo.

Los romanos no estaban prestando mucha atención, excepto uno.

Frank (sin poder evitarlo) se estremeció, Hazel (sin poder evitarlo) lo abrazó.

-¿Eres un usuario del fuego?- Preguntó Hefesto sorprendido –Pero, hace años que no le doy ese poder a mis hijos-.

-Soy un chico especial- Sonrió Leo.

Al separarse, Frank y Hazel estaban igual de rojos.

Hazel lo miró preocupada.

-Gracias- Le susurró Frank a Hazel.

-Cuando quieras- Habló del mismo modo la hija de Plutón.

**Dionisio y Quirón no necesitaban una línea terrestre. Solo llamaban al Olimpo con un mensaje Iris cuando necesitaban algo. Y cuando un semidiós usaba un celular agitaba a los monstruos que hubiera en millas a la redonda. Era como disparar una bengala: ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Por favor reorganicen mi cara! Aun dentro de los seguros límites del campamento no era la clase de aviso que querías enviar.**

Los griegos (menos Piper, Jason y Leo) miraron mal a los Stoll.

**La mayoría de los semidioses (excepto Annabeth y unos pocos mas) no tenían teléfonos celulares. Y definitivamente no podía decir a Annabeth: "¡Hey, préstame tu celular para llamarle a Rachel!".**

Todos rieron (Menos Atenea, Octavian, Zeus, Hera y Dionisio).

-Te mataba segurito- Susurró Rachel divertida.

Thalia rió –Ni lo dudes-.

Annabeth las miró mal.

**Para hacer la llamada tendría que dejar el campamento y caminar varios kilómetros hasta la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Aún si Quirón me dejara ir, para cuando llegara ahí Rachel podría estar ya en el avión hacia St. Thomas.**

**Tomé un deprimente desayuno solo en la mesa de Poseidón. Miré la grieta en el piso de mármol donde dos años antes Nico había conjurado un puñado de esqueletos sedientos de sangre desde el Inframundo.**

Hazel miró a Nico reprobatoriamente.

-No tenía control de mis poderes- Se defendió Nico –Y les ordené que no lo tocaran- Agregó en un susurro.

Hazel decidió hablar con él cuando dieran un descanso.

**El recuerdo no sirvió exactamente para estimularme el apetito.**

**Después de desayunar Annabeth y yo nos encaminamos a inspeccionar las cabañas.**

-¿No se supone que sólo uno las inspecciona?- Preguntó Piper.

-Así es- Dijo Quirón mirando a Annabeth.

Annabeth sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

**En realidad era el turno de Annabeth para la inspección.**

-Así que tú lo convenciste- Rió Grover.

-Déjame leer niño cabra- Pidió Annabeth.

**Mi tarea matinal era checar los reportes para Quirón. Pero como ambos odiábamos nuestras labores, decidimos hacerlas juntos para que no fueran tan fastidiosas.**

Afrodita sonrió, esos dos eran el uno para el otro, imaginó que en el futuro eran su OTP.

-Así que por eso la regla- Dijo pensativa Piper.

-Lamentablemente, esa regla estaba desde antes- Suspiró Annabeth.

-¿De qué regla hablan?- Preguntó Leo.

-La que no deja que dos campistas estén solos en una cabaña- Dijo rojo Jason.

Percy se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo es que tú y Piper saben eso?- Preguntó Katie inocentemente.

La pareja se sonrojó.

-Espera, ¿¡Cómo que lamentablemente!?- Preguntó Atenea irritada.

Annabeth sólo le sonrió inocentemente a su madre y continuó leyendo.

**Empezamos en la cabaña de Poseidón, que básicamente era solo yo. Hice mi cama esa mañana (bueno, algo así) y colgué el cuerno de Minotauro en la pared, así que me di a mí mismo un 4 de 5.**

-Qué objetivo- Rodó los ojos Thalia.

**Annabeth puso una cara -Estás siendo generoso.-**

-Demasiado- Rió Hazel.

**Usó la punta del lápiz para recoger unos viejos shorts para ejercicio. Se los arrebaté.**

Tyson frunció el ceño.

**-Hey, dame un respiro. No tengo a Tyson limpiando tras de mí este verano.-**

-Cierto- Rió Tyson.

**\- 3 de 5 -dijo Annabeth. Sabía que era mejor no discutir, así que continuamos.**

-Bien educado te tienen-Rió Frank.

Hazel murió por el sonido de la risa de Frank, escondió su sonrojo en el hombro de Percy.

**Trataba de revisar los reportes de Quirón mientas caminábamos. Había mensajes de semidioses, espíritus de la naturaleza y sátiros de todo el país, escribiendo acerca de la reciente actividad monstruo. Eran muy deprimentes, y a mi cerebro deficiencia-de- atención-por-hiperactividad no le gustaba concentrarse en cosas deprimentes.**

-A nadie le gusta concentrarse en eso- Dijo Jason.

**Pequeñas batallas surgían por doquier. El reclutamiento del campamento había bajado a cero. Los sátiros tenían problemas para encontrar nuevos semidioses y traerlos a la colina mestiza porque muchos monstruos vagaban por el país.**

-Y ahora caen semidioses por doquier- Rió Leo recordando su llegada al campamento.

-Literalmente- Rió también Will.

**Nuestra amiga Thalía,**

-También soy tu prima- Dijo Thalia a Percy, éste asintió.

**que lideraba a las cazadoras de Artemisa no había sido vista en meses,**

Artemisa frunció el ceño.

**y si Artemisa sabía que había sido de ellas no estaba compartiendo la información.**

**Visitamos la cabaña de Afrodita, que por supuesto obtuvo 5 de 5.**

Afrodita sonrió orgullosa de su cabaña.

Piper hizo una mueca al recordar el perfume de su cabaña.

**Las camas estaban perfectamente arregladas. La ropa en los armarios de cada uno estaba coordinada por colores. Flores frescas adornaban los alféizares de las ventanas. Yo quería reducir un punto porque todo el lugar apestaba a perfume de diseñador,**

Piper asintió.

**pero Annabeth me ignoró.**

**-Gran trabajo como siempre, Silena.- dijo Annabeth**

**Silena asintió decaída. El muro detrás de ella estaba decorado con fotos de Beckendorf. Se sentó con una caja de chocolates en su regazo, y recordé que su padre tenía una tienda de chocolates en la Villa, que fue como captó la atención de Afrodita.**

Afrodita elevó una ceja, todavía no conocía alguien así.

**-¿Quieren un bombón? Mi padre me los envió. Pensó que...que podrían animarme.-**

**-¿Han hecho algún bien?- pregunté**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza -Saben a cartón.-**

**Yo no tenía nada en contra del cartón, así que probé uno.**

Annabeth sonrió.

**Annabeth no quiso. Prometimos a Silena verla más tarde y seguimos adelante. Mientras cruzábamos el área común, una pelea empezó entre las cabañas de Ares y Apolo.**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño.

**Unos campistas de Apolo armados con bombas de fuego volaban sobre la cabaña de Ares en un carro tirado por 2 pegasos.**

Apolo sonrió asintiendo.

Will negó con la cabeza, recordando cómo había acabado el bendito carro.

-Aún me debes un carro Annabeth- Se quejó el rubio.

Annabeth siguió leyendo.

**Nunca había visto ése carro antes, pero se veía como un muy buen transporte.**

Leo, Piper y Jason negaron con la cabeza.

**Pronto, la cabaña de Ares ardía en llamas**

Ares miró mal a Apolo.

**y náyades del lago de canoas corrían para traer agua.**

Ares le sonrió a Poseidón.

**Entonces los campistas de Ares invocaron una maldición, y las flechas de los chicos de Apolo se volvieron de goma.**

-Fue hermoso- Se limpió una falsa lágrima Clarisse.

-Alguien se junta demasiado con el novio- Cantó Connor.

-Cállate Stoll- Aunque eso no impidió que Ares se levantara de su trono y mirara acusatoriamente a todos los varones de la sala.

-¿Quién es el desgraciado?!- Bramó el Señor de la Guerra.

-Eh, padre, él no está aquí- Trató de tranquilizarlo Clarisse.

-Ares, compórtate, tu hija está presente- Le riñó Hera.

-Sí, madre- Susurró antes de volver a su trono.

-Eso fue raro- Dijo Travis, Miranda se encogió de hombros.

**Los hijos de Apolo continuaron disparándolas a los hijos de Ares, pero las flechas simplemente rebotaban. Dos arqueros corrían perseguidos por un furioso hijo de Ares que gritaba en verso: -"Maldiciéndome, ¿Eh?, ¡les haré pagar! / ¡Yo no quiero todo el día rimar! -**

Will y Apolo se rieron.

**Annabeth suspiró -No otra vez. La última vez que Apolo maldijo una cabaña, tomo una semana para que dejaran las cuartetas en verso.-**

-Mis hijos son geniales- Le sacó en cara Apolo a Hermes, este solo le sacó la lengua**.**

**Yo me estremecí. Apolo era el dios de la poesía así como de la arquería**

Apolo infló el pecho –Así es Jackson, veo que reconoces el talento-.

Artemisa le lanzó una flecha cerca del pie.

-Hermanita, por qué la agresividad- Se quejó Apolo.

-Deja leer, pesado- Le contestó Artemisa.

**y lo había escuchado recitar en persona.**

Artemisa se estremeció.

Thalia se estremeció.

Annabeth se estremeció.

Nico se estremeció.

Los dioses se estremecieron.

**Prefería que me dispararan una flecha.**

Hermes se rió de Apolo.

Apolo miró ceñudo a Percy.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo, Jackson- Soltó Artemisa.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio. Artemisa, conocida por odiar a los hombres, ¿¡Admitía compartir la opinión de un hombre?!

"Esto se está saliendo de control" Rió internamente la diosa del hogar.

Ni siquiera Apolo comentó algo. Annabeth optó por leer.

**-¿Por qué pelean, de todos modos?- pregunté**

**Annabeth me ignoró mientras garabateaba en su rol de inspección, dando a ambas cabañas 1 de 5.**

**Me encontré a mí mismo contemplándola,**

Las chicas sonrieron con ternura.

Percy se sonrojó.

**lo que era estúpido ya que la había visto un millón de veces.**

Los chicos enamorados asintieron, sabían cómo era eso.

**Ella y yo éramos de la misma estatura este verano, lo que era un alivio. Pero ella aún se veía mucho más madura, Era un poco intimidante. Es decir, claro, ella siempre había sido linda, pero**

Annabeth dejó de leer para sonreír enamorada.

-Pero… qué?- Preguntó Hazel.

**empezaba a ser seriamente hermosa.**

Las mujeres (menos Atenea, Hera y Artemisa) miraron a Percy con ternura.

Los hombres (menos Octavian) vieron a Percy con burla, sabían cómo era cuando veías una hermosa mujer.

Percy sólo pudo sonrojarse (más).

**Finalmente dijo: -Ése carro volador.-**

**-¿Qué?-**

Toda la sala rió.

-Eso respondes para todo- Rió Frank.

-Compréndeme, estaba distraído- habló sin pensar Percy, para luego sonrojarse.

**-Preguntaste por qué pelean.-**

-Eso queremos saber- Dijeron Apolo y Ares para luego mirarse mal.

**-Oh, oh, cierto.-**

**-Lo capturaron en un asalto a Filadelfia la semana pasada. Algunos de los semidioses de Luke estaban ahí con ése carro volador. La cabaña de Apolo lo obtuvo durante la batalla, pero la cabaña de Ares dirigía el ataque. Así que han estado peleando acerca de quién se lo quedará.-**

-Obviamente mi cabaña- volvieron a hablar los dioses.

-Cállense- Dijo Hera.

-Si mamá- Dijeron ambos, Ares suspirando y Apolo con ironía.

**Me agaché mientras Michael Yew bombardeaba a un campista de Ares. Éste trató de acuchillarlo y lo insultó en verso. Era bastante creativo rimando ésas palabrotas.**

**-Peleamos por nuestras vidas, -dije -y ellos se muerden por un estúpido carro.-**

-No es estúpido- Se quejaron Apolo, Ares, Will y Clarisse.

**-Lo superarán, -dijo Annabeth -Clarisse entrará en razón.-**

-Bueno- Se interrumpió Annabeth recordando lo que les costó.

**No estaba tan seguro. Eso no sonaba como la Clarisse que yo conocía.**

-Cállate Prissy- Murmuró la hija de Ares.

**Revisé más reportes e inspeccionamos unas cuantas cabañas más. Deméter obtuvo un 4.**

Katie y Miranda miraron mal a Percy.

**Hefesto recibió un 3, y probablemente hubiera sido más bajo, pero con Beckendorf caído y eso, nos hicimos de la vista gorda.**

"Son buenos chicos" Pensaba Hestia.

**Hermes obtuvo un 2,**

Los Stoll chocaron las manos.

-Yo no me alegraría por un 2- Dijo Pólux.

-Bueno, mi querido Pollux, Ares y Apolo obtuvieron un 1 así que no quedamos últimos- Habló Connor.

-Esa vez- Susurró Miranda.

Connor la miró mal.

**lo que no era sorpresa. Todos los campistas de los que no sabíamos quién era su progenitor divino eran enviados a la cabaña de Hermes,**

Los dioses no comentaron nada.

Los romanos quedaron boquiabiertos.

**y siendo que los dioses eran un tanto olvidadizos, esa cabaña siempre estaba abarrotada.**

Al menos algunos dioses se avergonzaron.

**Finalmente llegamos a la cabaña de Atenea, que estaba ordenada y limpia como de costumbre.**

Atenea sonrió orgullosa. Poseidón rodó los ojos.

**Los libros estaban ordenados en los estantes. Las armaduras, pulidas. Mapas de batalla y modelos decoraban las paredes. Solo la cama de Annabeth estaba desordenada. Estaba cubierta de papeles y su laptop plateada estaba trabajando.**

Atenea prestó más atención.

**-Vlacas -murmuró Annabeth**

-Esa boca- La regañó Thalia riendo.

-Cállate- Le dijo sonrojada la rubia.

Los romanos no entendían.

-Idiota- Susurró Percy.

-¿Disculpa?- Reyna lo volteó a ver.

-Y-Yo- Percy frunció el ceño –Nada, descuida-.

**que básicamente era llamarse idiota en griego.-**

Se escuchó un "Ahh" proveniente de la parte romana.

Reyna sonrió, miró a Percy pronunciando "Graecus". Percy sonrió.

Hazel, que también había escuchado a Percy, miró a Frank.

**Su segundo al mando, Malcolm, reprimió una sonrisa. -Si, umh...limpiamos todo lo demás. No sabía si era seguro mover tus notas.-**

-Chico listo- Dijeron los griegos.

**Eso probablemente fue inteligente.**

Todos asintieron incluso los dioses, conociendo el carácter de la rubia y de su madre.

**Annabeth tenía un cuchillo de bronce que reservaba solo para los monstruos y la gente que se metía con sus cosas.**

"Sí, definitivamente tiene el carácter de Atenea" Pensaron los dioses.

**Malcolm me hizo muecas.**

**-Esperaremos afuera mientras terminan la inspección.- Los campistas de Atenea salieron por la puerta mientras Annabeth limpiaba su cama.**

**Me sentí incómodo y pretendí enfrascarme en los reportes.**

Piper alzó una ceja.

**Técnicamente, aun en inspección, era contra las reglas que dos campistas estuvieran... pues, solos en una cabaña.**

-Ah, de esa regla hablaban- Dijo Leo pícaramente.

-Picarones- Le siguió el juego Travis.

-Mal, Annabeth, confiábamos en ti- Dijo Connor.

Annabeth sólo les sacó la lengua.

-Mira que recién se enteran de qué regla hablaban- Suspiró Miranda.

**Esa regla salió mucho cuando Silena y Beckendorf empezaron a tener citas.**

-No sólo por ellos- Rió Pólux.

**Y sé lo que algunos de ustedes pensarán: ¿Que no los semidioses están todos emparentados por el lado divino, y eso hace complicado el hacer citas? Pero la cosa es que el lado divino de tu familia no cuenta, genéticamente hablando, porque los dioses no tienen ADN. Un semidiós nunca pensaría en salir con alguien que tuviera el mismo progenitor divino. ¿Como dos chicos de la cabaña de Atenea? De ningún modo. ¿Pero la hija de Afrodita y el hijo de Hefesto? No están emparentados, así que no hay problema.**

-Ya habías investigado el tema- Le dijo Clarisse.

Annabeth la miró mal.

**De cualquier modo, por alguna extraña razón, estaba pensando acerca de esto mientras miraba a Annabeth.**

-"Extraña razón"- se rió Rachel –Sí que eras muy lento Percy-.

-¿Era? Él nació lento- Suspiró Annabeth.

-No se metan conmigo- pidió Percy a Rachel, ella sólo le señaló a Annabeth, Percy la miró y le hizo un puchero.

-No te prometo nada- le respondió sonriente. "Si sigues haciendo eso, lo de empezar desde cero no va a resultar, Perseo" pensó rendida.

**Ella cerró su laptop, que había sido un regalo del inventor Dédalo el verano pasado.**

-Ya lo sabía, pero no deja de impresionarme- Dijo Leo suspirando.

Piper le palmeó la espalda.

**Me aclaré la garganta. -Así que, ¿Alguna buena información de esa cosa?-**

-Por supuesto, es mi hijo después de todo- Dijo Atenea.

-Alguien tiene el ego alto- Le dijo Apolo.

Atenea lo miró mal.

**-Demasiada, -dijo ella -Dédalo tenía muchas ideas, podría pasarme cincuenta años tan solo tratando de imaginarlas.-**

**-Si, -murmuré -eso sería divertido.-**

**Revolvió sus papeles- la mayoría diseños de edificios y un montón de notas escritas a mano. Yo sabía que ella quería ser Arquitecto algún día, pero aprendí del modo difícil a no preguntarle en qué estaba trabajando.**

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hazel.

-Ya sabrás- Suspiró Grover.

**Empezaría a hablar de ángulos y junturas de soporte de carga hasta que los ojos se me nublaran.**

-Ya veo- Dijo riendo Hazel.

-Querrás decir "escuchar"- Le dijo Percy sonriendo.

-No la molestes- Le dio un golpe "suave" Frank.

-¡Eso me dolió Frank!- "Lloró" Percy.

-No seas exagerado- Le dijo Hazel.

-Todos están en mi contra- Volvió a "llorar" Percy, esta vez Reyna le dio un golpe.

-¡Deja leer Percy!-.

**-Sabes...se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa - todo esto de Beckendorf y Silena. Te hace pensar. Acerca...de lo que importa.-dijo**

-Jajaja, te apuesto que no lo capta- Le dijo Thalia a Grover.

-Mi querida Thalia, todos sabemos que no lo captó- Rió el sátiro.

**Asentí. Mi cerebro empezó a notar ciertos pequeños detalles, como que seguía usando esos pequeños aretes de búhos plateados regalo de su papá, que era un apasionado profesor de Historia Militar en San Francisco.**

**-Oh, si...-balbuceé -...como... ¿Está todo bien con tu familia?-**

-Te lo dije- Cantó Grover.

-Nadie lo negó niño cabra- Sonrió Annabeth.

**De acuerdo. Pregunta realmente estúpida.**

Todos asintieron.

**Pero hey, estaba nervioso.**

Percy se sonrojó.

**Annabeth se vio decepcionada, pero asintió.**

-¿Acaso querías otra respuesta?- Preguntó Katie.

-No perdía nada intentándolo- Suspiró Annabeth.

Percy (como cada vez que Annabeth hablaba) se sonrojó.

**-Mi papá quiere llevarme a Grecia este verano. -dijo anhelante -Siempre he querido ver...-**

**-El Partenón –recordé**

-Si hasta completan las frases del otro- Dijo burlón Hermes.

-Tú y Apolo hacen lo mismo- Se burló Ares.

-Dejen que se lea el maldito libro- Se exasperó Zeus.

**Ella esbozó una sonrisa -Si-**

**-Está bien. Ya habrá otros veranos ¿cierto?-**

**Tan pronto como lo dije me di cuenta que era un estúpido comentario.**

-No fue estúpido- Le dijo Hestia sonriendo.

**Yo enfrentaba el fin de mis días. En menos de una semana, el Olimpo podría caer. Si la era de los dioses realmente moría, el mundo como lo conocemos se disolvería en el caos. Los semidioses serían cazados hasta la extinción. No habría más veranos para nosotros.**

-Una dosis de positivismo no te vendría nada mal- Resopló Will.

**Annabeth miró su rol de inspección. -Tres de cinco- murmuró- por una consejera descuidada. Vamos. Terminemos tus reportes y volvamos con Quirón.-**

**De camino a la Gran Casa leímos el último reporte, que estaba escrito a mano en una hoja de maple, de un sátiro en Canadá. De ser posible, la nota me hizo sentir aún peor.**

**-Querido Grover, - leí en voz alta -los bosques a las afueras de Toronto han sido atacados por un malvado tejón gigante. Traté de hacer lo que me sugeriste e invocar el poder de Pan. Nada pasó. Muchos árboles de náyades fueron destruidos. Nos retiramos a Ottawa. Por favor aconséjanos. ¿Dónde estás? Gleeson Hedge, protector.-**

Clarisse, Jason, Piper y Leo sonrieron recordando al sátiro.

**Annabeth Hizo una mueca - ¿No has escuchado nada de él? ¿Ni siquiera con su lazo de empatía?-**

**Sacudí la cabeza decepcionado.**

Percy recordó lo que le dijo el fauno del Campamento Júpiter sobre un lazo, trató de buscar en su memoria, nada.

A menos de un segundo, Percy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Percy, te pasa algo?- Preguntó Reyna preocupada. Annabeth dejó de leer.

-Y-Yo, mi cabeza, me duele mucho- Tartamudeó Percy.

Grover se quedó helado, como si fuera una bombilla, el lazo empático se encendió, haciendo que el dolor de Percy (que también era su dolor) lo tirara al suelo de rodillas.

Apolo se encaminó hacia Percy, le colocó una mano en la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Miró a Grover.

-Will, ayuda al sátiro-

El rubio corrió hacia Grover, que ya se había desmayado.

-¿Qué pasa Apolo?- Preguntó Poseidón preocupado por su hijo.

-Bueno, tío P, tu hijo no tiene amnesia ni nada de eso- Dijo aún con el ceño fruncido -Digamos que no es como si sus recuerdos siguieran ahí y él no tiene acceso a ellos-.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó desesperada Annabeth.

-Han sido robados- Comprendió Jason.

-¿Qué?- Todo el mundo lo miraba.

-Arrebatados, concretamente- Le dijo Apolo a Poseidón.

-Robados, ¿cómo los míos?- Susurró Jason mirando a su madrastra, Piper le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que…?- Le preguntó en un susurro.

Jason asintió.

Rachel y Thalia atraparon a Annabeth antes de que esta se abalanzara a por Hera.

-Acaso no puedes dejarnos en paz- Le gritó Annabeth llena de odio, con esas palabras había confirmado la teoría del intercambio de líderes que hablaron con Jason, sin embargo por alguna razón Percy resulta estar más perjudicado que el rubio.

Atenea se acercó a su hija (aún en brazos de Thalia y Rachel) y le preguntó lo que todo el mundo quería saber.

-Annabeth, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Dijo en voz baja.

-Fue ella- Dijo Annabeth con la cabeza gacha, para evitar que su madre viera sus lágrimas –Es mi culpa, ella me odia y se desquitó con Percy-.

Percy había caído de rodillas al suelo, no dejaba de quejarse.

Grover no estaba mejor.

-Annabeth- Se acercó Poseidón –Dime el nombre-.

-Hera- Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, mirando a Hera, ella no podía estar más enfadada.

-Cómo te atreves a inculparme- Le dijo seriamente la Reyna del Olimpo.

-Ya lo has hecho antes- Se armó de valor Piper para hablarle a Hera –Con Jason- Finalizó, todo el mundo miró a Jason y este sólo se limitó a asentir.

Los griegos parecían estar a punto de atacar a la diosa del matrimonio, los romanos no se quedaban atrás.

Atenea rápidamente analizó todo, incrédula volteó a ver a su madrastra.

"Qué tan mal está el futuro" Pensó mirando a Hera "Para que pongas todas las esperanzas en este plan tuyo".

-Hermanos, Héroes calmémonos, siéntense todos y hablaremos del tema al acabar este capítulo- Dijo Hestia seria, y nadie le replicó –Apolo, por favor llévate al chico- Dijo mirando a Percy.

Todos se habían olvidado de la causa de su pelea, Percy que antes había estado sentado en el sofá, ahora estaba acostado en el suelo, en una posición fetal.

Tomó un tiempo para que se percataran que Percy no era el único herido.

-Sí tía Hestia- Dijo el dios del sol, apareció una camilla y Percy se elevó (aún en posición fetal) hasta estar sobre ella, lo mismo pasó con Grover.

Apolo caminó hacia su templo con su hijo y las camillas siguiéndole.

Annabeth se abrazó a Thalia y Rachel, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Annie, sabes que no es tu culpa- Le hablaba suavemente Thalia mientras le frotaba la espalda cariñosamente.

-Chicas, vamos a sentarnos- Dijo Rachel, y entre ambas tuvieron que cargar el peso de Annabeth hasta el sofá.

En el lado romano, todos (menos Octavian) se preguntaban cómo estarían Percy y su amigo.

Al ver que Annabeth no estaba en condiciones para leer, y que Thalia la estaba consolando, Rachel tomó el libro entre sus manos y continuó con la lectura.

**Desde el verano pasado que el dios Pan había muerto, nuestro amigo Grover había vagado más y más lejos. El consejo de Sabios Ungulados lo trataba como a un exiliado, pero Grover aún viajaba por toda la costa este, tratando de difundir el mensaje acerca de Pan y convenciendo a los espíritus de la naturaleza de proteger su propia pequeña porción de vida salvaje. Solo había regresado al campamento unas pocas veces para ver a su novia, Enebro.**

-Joder, si hasta Grover tiene novia- Dijo Travis para aliviar un poco la tensión, todos seguían preocupados con el Señor de lo Salvaje.

-Bueno hermano, tú no tienes porque no quieres- Le dijo Connor burlón.

Travis se sonrojó y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, Katie entró en pánico.

Miranda miró preocupada a su hermana, no era un secreto que estaba completamente enamorada de Travis, suspiró y miro mal a Connor.

**Lo último que escuché era que estaba en Central Park organizando a las driadas, pero nadie lo había visto u oído de él en 2 meses.**

Annabeth se estremeció recordando lo que Percy le había contado sobre esos dos meses.

No podía dejar de pensar en que lo que le había pasado a Percy era su culpa, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la magia que había usado Hera. Los lazos empáticos eran muy poderosos y Grover había sentido el dolor de Percy, lo que significaba que el lazo seguía ahí.

Era como si Hera hubiera bloqueado el lazo por completo y ahora se hubiera reactivado.

**Tratamos de enviarle mensajes Iris. Nunca llegaban. Yo tenía un lazo de empatía con Grover, así que esperaba poder saber si algo malo le había pasado. Grover me había dicho una vez que si él moría, el lazo de empatía podría matarme a mí también.**

Ahora los romanos entendían lo que había pasado con el pequeño sátiro.

**Pero yo aún no sabía si eso era cierto o no. Me preguntaba si él seguiría en Manhattan. Entonces pensé en mi sueño del dibujo de Rachel - nubes oscuras acercándose a la ciudad, un ejército reunido alrededor del edificio Empire State.**

**\- Annabeth- la detuve. Sabía que estaba buscándome problemas,**

Annabeth (que ya estaba más calmada) asintió sonriendo levemente.

**pero no sabía en quien más confiar.**

Todo el Campamento Mestizo asintió.

**Más aún, siempre había dependido del consejo de Annabeth.**

-Hasta ahora lo haces- rió Thalia, esperando que su primo estuviera bien.

**\- Escucha, tuve éste sueño acerca de...um, Rachel...-**

**Se lo conté todo, incluyendo la extraña pintura de Luke cuando niño. Por un momento no dijo nada. Después enrolló su hoja de inspección tan apretada que la rompió.**

**\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-**

**-No estoy seguro, eres la mejor estratega que conozco. Si tú fueras Cronos planeando ésta guerra, ¿Qué harías a continuación?-**

**-Usaría a Tifón como distracción. Después atacaría el Olimpo directamente, mientras los dioses se encuentran en el oeste.-**

Atenea asintió orgullosa, los dioses miraron temerosos a Atenea, ésta volvió a asentir.

**-Justo como en la pintura de Rachel-**

**-Percy, - dijo ella, con la voz tensa -Rachel es solo una mortal.-**

-Gracias Annabeth- Dijo sarcásticamente la portadora del oráculo.

-Lo siento RED- Rió Annabeth.

**-¿Pero qué tal si su sueño es verdad? Esos otros titanes...ellos dijeron que el Olimpo sería destruido en cuestión de días. Dijeron que tenían muchos otros desafíos. ¿Y qué hay de ésa pintura de Luke de niño?¨-**

**-Solo tenemos que estar listos.-**

**-¿Cómo? -dije- Mira nuestro campamento. No podemos dejar de pelear unos con otros. Y se supone que mi estúpida alma va a ser desgarrada.-**

-No le hables así, empeorarás las cosas- Murmuró Thalia.

**Ella tiró su rol.**

-Te lo dije- Suspiró derrotada.

**-Sabía que no debíamos mostrarte la profecía.- su voz sonaba enojada y dolida.- Todo lo que hizo fue asustarte. Tú huyes de las cosas cuando estás asustado.-**

-Se te escapó, ¿eh?- Le picó Thalia, Annabeth asintió con una mueca.

**La miré, completamente atontado -¿Yo? ¿Huir?-**

**Ella estaba justo frente a mi cara. -Sí, tú- ¡Eres un cobarde, Percy Jackson!-**

-No hablabas de la profecía, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Hazel.

-Para nada- Estuvo de acuerdo Annabeth.

**Estábamos nariz con nariz.**

Rachel levantó una ceja pero siguió leyendo.

**Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y de pronto me di cuenta que cuando me llamaba cobarde, tal vez no se refería a la profecía.**

Hazel asintió, preocupada por Percy.

**-Si no te gustan nuestras probabilidades, -dijo- quizás deberías irte a ésas vacaciones con Rachel.-**

-Annabeth…- Dijeron los griegos negando con la cabeza.

**-Annabeth...-**

Todos rieron.

**-Si no te gusta nuestra compañía.-**

**-¡Eso no es justo!-**

**Ella me dio un empujón y se fue como una tromba hacia los campos de fresas.**

-Se enojó- Dijo Piper sorprendida, ella nunca había escuchado cómo Percy y Annabeth eran antes de ser novios.

**Me gustaría decir que mi día mejoró a partir de aquí.**

-Claro que no- Suspiró Travis.

-Cuando se enojan, nada mejora- Le palmeó la espalda su hermano.

-Cállense enamorados- Le gruñó Clarisse, molesta porque su novio no estuviera allí.

Las hijas de Deméter estaban atónitas, se rebanaron los cerebros tratando de adivinar quiénes eran las chicas de las que hablaban los Stoll.

Todo el Campamento Mestizo hizo un _palmface._

**Por supuesto que no.**

Los Stoll asintieron.

Las hijas de Deméter gruñeron.

Incluso Quirón hizo un _palmface_.

**Esa tarde tuvimos una asamblea en la hoguera del campamento para quemar el sudario de Beckendorf y decir nuestro último adiós. Incluso las cabañas de Apolo y Ares hicieron una tregua temporal para asistir.**

-Pues claro- Habló con pena Clarisse.

**El sudario de Beckendorf estaba hecho de láminas de metal, como una malla. No veía cómo iba a arder, pero las Moiras deben haber ayudado. El metal se derritió en el fuego y se volvió un humo dorado, que ascendió al cielo.**

Los griegos sonrieron.

**Las llamas del campamento siempre mostraban el estado de ánimo de los campistas, y hoy eran negras.**

Hestia miró su fuego, no estaban negras, pero tampoco doradas.

**Esperaba que el espíritu de Beckendorf pudiera terminar en los Elíseos. Tal vez él elegiría renacer e intentar por los Elíseos en 3 diferentes ocasiones para poder alcanzar las Islas de los Bienaventurados, que eran como el último salón de fiesta del inframundo. Si alguien lo merecía, ése era Beckendorf.**

Los griegos asintieron.

**Annabeth se fue sin dirigirme la palabra. Muchos de los campistas regresaron a sus actividades de la tarde. Yo me quedé mirando a las moribundas flamas. Silena estaba sentada casi llorando, mientras Clarisse y su novio, Chris Rodríguez,**

Ares miró a su hija, y a todos los varones de la sala.

**trataban de reconfortarla. Finalmente tuve el temple para hablar.**

**-Hey, Silena, realmente lo siento.-**

**Ella aspiró. Clarisse me fulminó con la mirada, pero siempre lo hacía. Chris apenas me veía. Había sido uno de los hombres de Luke**

El aura roja empezó a rodear a Ares, Rachel se apresuró a leer.

**hasta que Clarisse lo rescató del laberinto el verano pasado, y supongo que aún se sentía culpable por eso.**

El aura se fue, pero Ares no dejaba de mirar a los varones con ira.

**Me aclaré la garganta.**

**-Silena, tu sabes que Beckendorf llevaba tu fotografía. Él la miró justo antes de entrar en batalla. Significabas mucho para él. Hiciste su último año el mejor de su vida.-**

Los campistas asintieron.

**Silena sollozó.**

**-Buen trabajo, Percy- masculló Clarisse.**

Annabeth miró mal a Clarisse.

**-No, está bien -dijo Silena -Gracias...gracias, Percy. Debo irme.-**

**-¿Quieres compañía? -preguntó Clarisse. Silena sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr. -Es más fuerte de lo que parece,- murmuró Clarisse, casi para ella misma - Sobrevivirá.-**

**-Puedes ayudar con eso- sugerí -Puedes honrar la memoria de Beckendorf luchando con nosotros.-**

**Clarisse buscó su cuchillo,**

Ares asintió, Annabeth volvió a mirar mal a Clarisse.

Clarisse se encogió de hombros.

**pero ya no estaba ahí. Lo había dejado en la mesa de ping- pong en la Casa Grande.**

**-No es mi problema -gruñó -Si mi cabaña no recibe honores, no pelearé.-**

Ares asintió nuevamente.

**Noté que ella no hablaba en rimas. Tal vez no estaba cerca cuando sus compañeros de cabaña fueron maldecidos, o tal vez encontró una manera de romper el hechizo. Con un escalofrío, me pregunté si Clarisse podría ser el espía de Cronos en el campamento.**

Clarisse se puso roja de rabia.

-Clarisse, sabemos que no eres tú- Dijo Pólux rodando los ojos.

**¿Sería por eso que ella estaba dejando a su cabaña fuera de la pelea?**

Clarisse negó, aún roja.

**Pero por mucho que me desagradara Clarisse, espiar para el Titán no parecía su estilo.**

El campamento asintió.

**-Está bien -le dije- No quería sacar esto, pero me debes una. Te estarías pudriendo en la cueva de un cíclope en el Mar de los Monstruos si no fuera por mí.-**

Los que no sabían la historia, la miraron buscando una respuesta.

Annabeth la miró burlona, Clarisse le sacó la lengua.

**Apretó la quijada. -Cualquier otro favor, Percy. No éste. La cabaña de Ares ha sido relegada muchas veces. Y no creas que no sé lo que dicen a mis espaldas.-**

Ares miró mal al Campamento Mestizo.

**Quería decir: "Bueno, es verdad", pero me mordí la lengua.**

Ahora miró mal a Poseidón, éste sólo jugó con su tridente y Ares apartó la mirada, disgustado.

**\- Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Simplemente vas a dejar que Cronos nos aplaste?- pregunté**

**-Si tanto quieres mi ayuda, dile a Apolo que nos den el carro.-**

**-Eres como un bebé.-**

**Ella se lanzó contra mí, pero Chris se interpuso.**

**\- ¡Eh, chicos!- dijo -Clarisse, sabes, quizás él tenga razón.-**

Ares frunció el ceño.

**Clarisse le dijo con desprecio -¡No tú también! y se alejó penosamente con Chris pegado a sus talones.**

Los Stoll rieron.

**-¡Hey, espera! Solo quise decir... ¡Clarisse, espera!-**

**Miré las ultimas brasas del fuego de Beckendorf revolotear en el cielo vespertino.**

Hefesto sonrió levemente.

**Entonces me dirigí a la arena de combate. Necesitaba un receso, y quería ver a una vieja amiga.**

Nico sonrió.

Hazel lo miró raro.

-Acabó- Suspiró Rachel.

-¿Podemos ir a verlos?- Preguntó Annabeth, todos asintieron.

-Yo no creo que tanta gente sea buena idea- Dijo Artemisa, recordando que Apolo era muy cuidadoso con las cosas de su templo.

-Que vayan Annabeth y Reyna- Propuso Rachel.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Reyna.

-Sí, eres cercana a Percy, puede que necesite una cara conocida- Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, entonces, después de ellas pueden turnarse para ir a verlo- Dijo Hestia a los semidioses.

Poseidón se paró de su trono y miró a la hija de Atenea.

-Está bien- Dijo -¿Reyna?- Le hizo una seña para que avanzara, observando como Poseidón empezaba a caminar.


	6. Capítulo 5

Lo siento mucho por la demora pero aquí está.

* * *

"_**Sólo cierra tus ojos**_

_**El sol se está poniendo**_

_**Estarás bien**_

_**Nadie puede herirte ahora"**_

_**-Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift (Cover de Alex Goot)-**_

**Capítulo 5**

_-Está bien- Dijo -¿Reyna?- Le hizo una seña para que avanzara, observando como Poseidón empezaba a caminar._

Las semidiosas lo siguieron.

-Chicas, recuerden que no debes forzar su memoria- le decía Poseidón mientras caminaban -No quiero que empeore-.

Reyna asintió.

-Ya lo sé- respondió Annabeth mirando hacia donde las llevaba el dios del mar. "Ya lo sé".

Siguieron a Poseidón hasta donde estaba Apolo, después de muchos cuartos, llegaron a uno que parecía un consultorio normal, excepto que este estaba implementado con piezas de oro, y otros artilugios que Annabeth no reconoció.

Apolo estaba sentado en una silla que Annabeth supuso, también era de oro. Will estaba sentado en una esquina.

Al verlos, Apolo dio su diagnóstico.

-Sinceramente tío P, tu chico no está de lo mejor, tampoco está mal- Suspiró Apolo.

-No te entiendo, ¿Está bien o no?- Preguntó preocupado Poseidón.

Annabeth sólo podía mirar a la camilla, Percy, sesos de alga, el idiota del que había caído enamorada; Grover, el dulce Grover que sólo quería ayudar, su mejor amigo. Sólo verlos en esas malditas camillas le dejaba todos los nervios de punta.

-Chica, ¿puedes relajarte?- Le dijo Apolo a Annabeth al sentirla tan tensa -Como decía antes; sus recuerdos han sido arrebatados y si estoy en lo correcto, es por una buena razón- .

-Entonces, ¿está bien?- Preguntó Poseidón por segunda vez.

-Sí, pero creo que estaría mejor si esto no hubiera pasado- Dijo cansado Apolo, el chico estaba bien, sí; pero por poco no.

-¿Qué?- Annabeth y Reyna salieron de su trance. Will suspiró.

-¿Qué quiere decir ahora?- Preguntó Reyna que, igual que Annabeth había estado pensando en todo lo que Percy significaba para el campamento.

-Quiero decir que esto, el plan de las Moiras, no estaba en el plan de Hera- Habló el dios –Hera no esperaba que el chico estuviera expuesto a su pasado, no de esta manera.

-¿Estás diciendo que Percy estaría mejor si lo mandamos a casa?- Preguntó Reyna preocupada.

-Sí, pero- Miró a Poseidón (que tenía toda la intención de mandar a Percy a casa) –¿Dónde lo mandarías? ¿Al Campamento Júpiter? ¿Al Campamento Mestizo?-

-No pienso dejar que mi hijo muera- Poseidón desafió con la mirada a Apolo.

Annabeth y Reyna vieron la discusión, Annabeth quería gritar que Percy obviamente se iría al Campamento Mestizo.

-Yo tampoco tío- Afirmó Apolo –Pero nadie ignora a las Moiras, ni siquiera los dioses-.

-Por otro lado, el sátiro- Suspiró Apolo -Está bien, sólo se desmayó por el dolor, los sátiros son criaturas pacíficas, no están para recibir esa cantidad de dolor y para evitarlo, su sistema se apagó.

-Hay que dejarlos descansar- Concluyó el dios, le hizo señas a Reyna y a Will para que lo siguieran, dejando a Poseidón y Annabeth con Percy y Grover.

* * *

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, parecía un pasillo, habían puertas, todas cerradas menos una.

Había un cartel en la puerta que decía "Sr. Brunner" y el único retazo de luz, salía de esa puerta. Percy empezó a caminar.

Estaba a tres pasos de la manija cuando escuchó voces dentro de la oficina.

Una voz gruesa preguntó algo que Percy no entendió, la otra voz era más chillona.

_-….preocupado por Percy señor-._

Percy se quedó congelado.

_-Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover- Bramó la voz más gruesa -Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede-._

Grover, el sátiro, Percy no sabía mucho de él ya que recién había llegado. Ahora Percy supuso (porque no sabía si esto era un recuerdo o un sueño) que Grover y él se conocían, iba a entrar a la habitación para ver quién era la otra persona cuando sintió un jalón en el estómago. Justo como cuando usaba sus poderes, se sintió más fuerte, más energizado, más libre.

El recuerdo/sueño se esfumó y él quedó en un remolino de color verde/azul, dando vueltas, tenía la misma sensación que cuando las Moiras los llevaron a la sala de tronos.

* * *

-Papá, ¿qué crees que es lo mejor para Percy?- Preguntó Will cuando salieron del cuarto.

-Ese es el problema, pienso que lo mejor para él es descansar, ir a casa y eso- Apolo soltó aire –Sin embargo, lo mejor para el plan de las Moiras, es que se quede y termine la lectura. Es un plan muy arriesgado pero, dependemos de él; espero que Percy Jackson resista.

-Es fuerte, resistirá- Habló Reyna, estaba convencida de la fuerza de su amigo.

Will miró a su padre, se veía más adulto de lo que alguna vez lo había visto; no porque había modificado su apariencia (era un dios después de todo) sino porque estaba tomando una decisión y eso, se veía reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Dejaré que se tome un descanso, se quedará- Apolo miró a su hijo –Sé que estoy arriesgando demasiado, pero es por todos nosotros-.

-Confío en ti, Padre-.

Will se encaminó a la sala principal, Apolo y Reyna lo siguieron.

-Will, después tengo que hablar contigo- Habló seriamente el dios.

Will sólo suspiró y asintió, saliendo de la sala seguido de Reyna.

* * *

Annabeth miraba con ansias, desde que Apolo, Reyna y Will habían dejado la sala, no hubo intercambio de palabras entre ella y Poseidón. Después Poseidón se había acercado a la camilla donde estaba Percy y se lo había quedado mirando.

-Creo que es momento de volver a la lectura- Dijo Poseidón después de un rato, tomó la mano de Percy y un aura verde-azul los rodeó a ambos.

Annabeth entró en pánico, era obvio que Poseidón no haría nada para dañar a Percy ¿o sí?, sea como fuere, en el momento que ella pensaba "actuar", Poseidón se separó de la camilla.

-Ahora todo depende de ti hijo- Suspiró Poseidón –Vamos, ¿Annabeth?-.

-Y-Yo, claro- Reaccionó la rubia.

Fue hasta las camillas, depositó un beso en la frente de su novio, uno en la de su mejor amigo y apresuró el paso para alcanzar al dios.

* * *

_-Tu madre es una reina entre las mujeres- Percy se encontró frente a Poseidón, estaba en la sala de tronos –No he conocido una mortal como ella en mil años. Aun así…lamento que nacieras, niño. Te he deparado un destino de héroe, y el destino de los héroes, nunca es feliz. Es trágico como en todas las ocasiones._

Percy se siguió preguntando si eran sueños o recuerdos, algo profundo en él, quería que fueran recuerdos porque, eso significaría que se estaba recuperando, que estaba mejor.

En ese tiempo que pasó pensando, Poseidón había seguido hablando.

_-Perseus- Había fuego en sus ojos, una especie de orgullo fiero –Lo has hecho muy bien, Perseus. No me malinterpretes, hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un auténtico hijo del dios del mar._

Las palabras de su padre lo reconfortaron, sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa, y que nadie lo detendría.

* * *

-Aquí están- Dijo Rachel al ver que Poseidón y Annabeth entraban a la sala.

-Supongo que leeremos un capítulo más- Dijo Hestia a los semidioses (que habían ido por comida y bebida mientras esperaban a Poseidón y Annabeth).

-¿Qué pasó con él?-

-¿Está bien?-

-Apolo quiere que descanse un rato, dice que estará bien- Explicó rápidamente Annabeth, a todos los que le hacían preguntas del bienestar de Percy.

-Así que, ¿quién lee?- Trató de llamar la atención Hestia.

-Ya que, yo leeré- Dijo Will, en parte porque nadie se ofrecía y en parte porque quería olvidar que la salud mental de Percy estaba en juego.

-**Capítulo 5**\- Leyó el hijo de Apolo –**Conduzco a mi perro a un árbol**-.

**La señorita O´Leary**

-Buen nombre- Susurró Leo.

-Él no se lo puso- Rodó los ojos Piper.

Leo miró a Jason y éste se encogió de hombros.

**me vio antes que yo la viera a ella, lo que era un muy buen truco considerando que ella era del tamaño de un camión de basura. Caminé en la arena, y un muro de oscuridad cayó sobre mí.**

-Eso último puede ser la descripción de una batalla- Observó Will.

Leo repitió la última línea con un tono oscuro, Jason rió y Piper los golpeó en la cabeza.

**¡WOOF!**

**Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba tirado en el suelo con una pata enorme sobre mi pecho y una gran lengua brillosa lamía mi cara.**

**-¡Ow! -dije -¡Hey chica! También me da gusto verte. ¡Ow! -**

**Le tomó unos minutos a la señorita O´Leary calmarse y liberarme. Para entonces estaba bien empapado en baba de perro. Ella quería jugar atrapadas, así que tomó un escudo de bronce y lo lancé a través de la arena.**

**Por cierto, la señorita O´Leary es el único perro del infierno amistoso.**

-Toma nota, Valdez- Dijo Clarisse.

Leo ni se inmutó, había pasado suficiente tiempo con Clarisse para saber que la mejor opción era ignorarla.

**Digamos que la heredé de su anterior propietario. Ella vivía en el campamento pero Beckendorf...bueno, Beckendorf solía cuidarla siempre que yo no estaba.**

Las hijas de Deméter sonrieron.

**Él había fundido el hueso de mascar de bronce favorito de la señorita O´Leary. Él forjó su collar con la pequeña carita sonriente y un par de huesos cruzados donde ponía el nombre.**

-Era muy lindo, entiendo por qué Silena se enamoró de él- Suspiró Piper, cuando ella había llegado al campamento, esas muertes ya habían pasado y ella no podía sufrirlas ya que nunca los conoció. Pero ahora, leyendo de ellos, sentía que los había conocido y pudo compartir el pesar de sus muertes.

**Después de mí, Beckendorf había sido su mejor amigo.**

**Pensar en eso me hizo sentirme triste de nuevo, pero lancé el escudo algunas veces más porque la señorita O´Leary insistió. Pronto comenzó a ladrar- un sonido ligeramente ruidoso, como un arma de artillería- como si necesitara dar un paseo.**

-Ay no- Se quejó medio campamento, incluido Quirón.

**A los otros campistas no les parecía divertido cuando ella iba al baño en la arena. Eso había causado más de un desafortunado accidente de resbalón y caída,**

-Muchísimos más que uno- Se quejó indignado Connor.

Todo el campamento rió.

**así que abrí las puertas de la arena y ella se encaminó al bosque.**

**Corrí tras ella, sin cuestionarme demasiado a donde iría. Nada en el bosque podía amenazar a la señorita O´Leary. Aún los dragones y escorpiones gigantes huían cuando ella se acercaba.**

-Suerte que sólo hemos visto dragones- Dijo Piper.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes- Sonrió nostálgica Annabeth, recordando el episodio que vivió con Beckendorf, Silena y el mismo Percy.

**Cuando finalmente la alcancé, no estaba haciendo sus necesidades.**

El Campamento Mestizo suspiró aliviado.

**Estaba en un claro del bosque muy familiar, donde el Consejo de Sabios Ungulados una vez había sometido a Grover a juicio.**

**El lugar no lucía muy bien. El césped se había vuelto amarillo. Los tres tronos habían perdido todas sus hojas. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió.**

**En medio del claro se encontraba el más extraño trío que hubiera visto: Enebro, la ninfa de los árboles,**

**Nico di Angelo**

Muchos voltearon a ver a Nico di Angelo que en ese momento, trataba de esconderse detrás de Frank.

**y un sátiro muy viejo y muy gordo.**

**Nico fue el único que no se alteró con la aparición de la señorita O´Leary. Se veía justo como lo vi en mi sueño - una chaqueta de aviador, vaqueros negros y una camiseta con esqueletos bailando, como esas imágenes del Día de Muertos. Su espada de hierro estigio colgaba de su costado. Solo tenía 12, pero se veía mucho más grande y triste.**

Eso era verdad, desde que Bianca se fue, Nico maduró de forma brusca.

**Cabeceó al verme, y fue a rascarle las orejas a la señorita O´Leary. Ella olfateó sus piernas como si fuera la cosa más interesante desde los filetes ribeye. Siendo hijo de Hades probablemente había viajado a muchos lugares agradables a los perros del infierno.**

Hazel miró a su hermano y suspiró.

**El viejo sátiro no se veía para nada contento. -¿Puede alguien...? ¿Qué está haciendo esa criatura del inframundo en mi bosque?-**

-¿El bosque es del fauno?- Preguntó Dakota sorprendido.

-Es sátiro y, no, no era de él- Respondió Katie con una sonrisa (le había parecido tierna la sorpresa del romano).

Miranda sonrió maliciosamente.

**Sacudía los brazos y saltaba sobre sus pezuñas como si el pasto estuviera caliente. -¡Tú, Percy Jackson! ¿Es esta tu bestia?-**

**-Lo siento, Leneus.- dije -Ese es su nombre, ¿cierto?-**

**El sátiro puso los ojos en blanco. Su pelo era de un polvoso color gris-conejo, y traía una telaraña entre sus cuernos. Su panza podía haberlo hecho un invencible parachoques.**

**-Sí, por supuesto que soy Leneus. No me digas que olvidaste a un miembro del Consejo tan pronto. Ahora llama a tu bestia.-**

-Qué grosero- Se indignó Perséfone.

**¡WOOF! dijo la señorita O´Leary, feliz.**

**El viejo sátiro tragó saliva -¡Que se aleje! ¡Enebro, no puedo ayudarte en estas circunstancias!-**

**Enebro volteó hacia mí. Era bonita en el estilo de las driadas, con su vestido púrpura de hilo de telaraña y su rostro élfico, pero sus ojos estaban teñidos de verde por la clorofila que lloraba.**

-¿Y por qué lloraba?- Preguntó Reyna.

-Supongo que lo dirán- Se encogió de hombros Frank.

A Hazel no le pudo parecer más tierno.

**-Percy, -sollozó -Solo preguntaba por Grover. Sé que algo ha pasado.**

Frank sonrió.

Hazel bajó la cabeza para que no la vieran sonreír.

**No se habría ausentado tanto si no estuviera en problemas. Esperaba que Leneus...-**

**-¡Ya te lo dije!- protestó el sátiro -Estás mejor sin ese traidor.-**

**Enebro pateó el suelo**

-¿Cómo pateas el suelo?- Le preguntó Connor a su gemelo.

-Te enseño- Dijo Katie.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntaron Connor, Miranda, Travis y todo el Campamento Mestizo.

-Si tú haces de suelo- Rió Katie.

Todos los griegos se burlaron de Connor pero, nadie superaba la carcajada de Travis.

-Buena esa, hermanita- Susurró Connor.

Will se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo.

**-¡Él no es un traidor! ¡Es el más valiente sátiro de todos, y quiero saber dónde está!-**

**¡WOOOFF!**

**Las rodillas de Leneus empezaron a temblar -Yo...yo... ¡No contestaré preguntas con este perro del infierno olfateando mi cola!-**

**Nico parecía tratar de no doblarse de la risa.**

Will sonrió inconscientemente _"¿Una sonrisa en el rostro de Nico diAngelo? Me apunto a ver ese suceso histórico" _bromeó el chico en su mente.

Mientras Nico trataba de no sonreír, cómo extrañaba las risas con Percy.

**-Me llevaré al perro.- se ofreció voluntario. Silbó, y la señorita O´Leary lo siguió hasta el final de la arboleda. Leneus bufó indignado y sacudió las ramitas de su camisa.**

**\- Ahora, como estaba tratando de explicarte, jovencita, tu novio no ha enviado ningún mensaje desde que votamos por exiliarlo.-**

**-Trataron de votar para exiliarlo,- corregí -Dioniso y Quirón no los dejaron.-**

**-¡Bah, ellos son miembros honorarios del Consejo, no fue un voto real!-**

**-Le diré a Dioniso que dijiste eso.-**

-Yo también- Dijo Dionisio indignado.

**Leneus palideció. -Solo quiero decir...ahora mira, Jackson. Esto no es asunto tuyo.-**

**-Grover es mi amigo, -dije- no les mentía acerca de la muerte de Pan. Yo mismo lo vi. Ustedes solo están muy asustados para aceptar la verdad.-**

-Así que por eso era- Suspiró Rachel.

**Leneus apretó los labios.- ¡No! ¡Grover es un mentiroso y fin del asunto! Estamos mejor sin él.-**

**Apunté a los tronos resecos. -Si las cosas están tan bien, ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Parece como si el Consejo no se hubiera reunido últimamente.-**

-Bien notado- Dijo Atenea, luego frunció el ceño.

**-Maron y Silenus...yo...estoy seguro que volverán.- dijo, pero podía escuchar el pánico en su voz.- Solo se están tomando un tiempo libre para pensar. Ha sido un año muy ajetreado.-**

**-Se va a poner mucho más ajetreado.- le aseguré.**

Los Stoll empezaron a reír y a susurrar entre ellos.

Las hijas de Deméter sólo suspiraron antes de pegarle un golpe a cada uno.

**-Leneus, necesitamos a Grover. Debe haber una manera de que lo localices con tu magia.- Los ojos del viejo sátiro bizquearon.**

**-Ya se los dije. No he escuchado nada. Quizás esté muerto.- Enebro emitió un sollozo. -No está muerto, -dije- lo puedo sentir.-**

**-Lazos de empatía, -dije Leneus desdeñosamente.- muy poco confiables.-**

-Pues, parece que la vieja cabra estúpida tenía razón- Suspiró Thalia.

**-Entonces pregunte. -insistí- Encuéntrelo. Una guerra se aproxima. Grover estaba preparando a los espíritus de la naturaleza.-**

-Al final, se sabrá que no eres un mentiroso niño cabra- Suspiró Annabeth.

**-¡Sin mi permiso! Y no es nuestra guerra.-**

**Lo tomé de la camisa, lo que no era para nada mi estilo, pero la vieja cabra estúpida me sacaba de mis casillas.**

Annabeth (que había escuchado el comentario de Thalia) sólo se reía, mientras esta se lamentaba por pensar como Percy.

-Como si no fuera suficiente con los romanos diciendo "fauno"- Se lamentó Dionisio.

**-Escucha Leneus. Cuando Cronos ataque, va a traer manadas de perros del infierno. Va a destruir todo a su paso-mortales, dioses, semidioses- ¿Crees que va a dejar a los sátiros en paz? Se supone que eres un líder. Pues DIRIGE. Lárgate de aquí y ve que puedes averiguar. Encuentra a Grover y tráele a Enebro buenas noticias. ¡Ahora, vete!-**

**No lo empujé muy fuerte, pero él era bastante pesado.**

**Cayó sobre su peludo trasero,**

-¡Eso quiere decir que sí lo empujaste muy fuerte Perseo!- Reyna hizo un _palmface._

**luego se incorporó sobre sus pezuñas y echó a correr con su panza bamboleándose.**

**-¡Grover nunca será aceptado! ¡Morirá como exiliado!-**

Todos negaron con la cabeza, sabían que ese era uno de sus más grandes miedos.

Annabeth suspiró (de nuevo).

**Cuando él desapareció entre los arbustos, Enebro se secó los ojos. - Lo siento, Percy, no quería que te vieras involucrado. Leneus es aún un Señor de lo salvaje. No querrás hacerte de enemigos como él.-**

**-No hay problema.- dije -Tengo peores enemigos que sátiros pasados de peso.-**

-Y que lo digas- Se lamentó Hazel.

**Nico regresó con nosotros. -Buen trabajo, Percy. A juzgar por el rastro de excremento de cabra, diría que le diste una buena sacudida.- Temo que sabía por qué Nico estaba ahí, pero traté de sonreír. -Bienvenido. ¿Viniste a ver a Enebro?-**

**-Uh, no. Eso fue un accidente. Yo...digamos que caí en medio de esa conversación.-**

**-¡Nos dio un susto de muerte!- dije Enebro -Justo de entre las sombras.**

-Eso es ser maleducado- Le riñó Hazel a Nico.

Nico rodó los ojos.

**Pero Nico, tú eres el hijo de Hades y todo. ¿Estás seguro que no has oído nada acerca de Grover?**

**Nico cambió su peso de un pie a otro. -Enebro, como ya traté de decirte...aún si Grover muriera, podría reencarnar en algo más de la naturaleza. No puedo sentir esas cosas, solo almas mortales.-**

**-¿Pero y si escuchas a Grover?-**

-¡Suplica porque no lo escuche mujer!- Se exasperó Leo –Lo siento, me… exasperé-.

Piper lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Leo.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste esa palabra?- Preguntó asombrada Piper. Jason se rió.

-Yo sé algunas cosas- Rodó los ojos Leo, indignado. Piper lo miró raro.

-Jason me lo dijo- Aceptó el Hijo de Hefesto –¿Contenta?-.

Jason y Piper rieron.

**ella imploró, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Nico. - ¿Nada en absoluto?-**

**-Lo encontraremos, Enebro. –prometí- Grover está vivo, estoy seguro. Debe haber alguna sencilla razón por la que no nos ha contactado.-**

-Una muy buena razón- Se estremeció Nico.

**Ella asintió sombríamente.- Odio no poder dejar el bosque. Él podría estar en cualquier parte, y yo estoy atascada aquí esperando. ¡Oh, si ésa tonta cabra se ha lastimado!-**

**La señorita O´Leary dio la vuelta y tomó interés por el vestido de Enebro.**

**Enebro dio un gritito. -¡Oh, no, no lo harás! Ya sé acerca de los perros y los árboles. ¡Me voy!-**

-Chica lista- Se rió Hestia.

**Se desvaneció en una niebla verde. La señorita O´Leary se veía decepcionada, pero se puso a olfatear por otro objetivo, dejándonos a Nico y a mí solos.**

**Nico golpeó su espada en el suelo. Un pequeño montón de huesos de animales brotó del polvo. Se unieron por sí mismos en el esqueleto de una rata de campo y se desarmaron de nuevo.**

**-Siento lo de Beckendorf.-**

**Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. -¿Como...?-**

-¿Enserio Percy?- Ahora se exasperó Thalia.

**-Hablé con su fantasma.-**

**-Oh...cierto.- Nunca me acostumbraría al hecho de que ése chico de 12 años pasaba más tiempo hablando con muertos que con vivos. -¿Dijo algo?-**

**-No te culpa. Supuso que estaría martirizándote, y dice que no deberías.-**

**-¿Está tratando de renacer?-**

**Nico sacudió la cabeza. - Está en los Elíseos. Dice que espera a alguien. No estoy seguro a que se refiere, pero parece a gusto con la muerte.-**

Todo el campamento griego soltó una lágrima.

**Eso no era muy reconfortante, pero era algo.**

**-Tuve una visión tuya de que estabas en el monte Tamalpais.-le dije a Nico.- ¿Era...?-**

**-Real- dijo él- No pretendía espiar a los Titanes, pero estaba en el vecindario.-**

**-¿Haciendo qué?-**

**Nico tiró del cinturón de su espada. -Siguiendo una pista...ya sabes, de mi familia.-**

**Asentí. Sabía que su pasado era un tema doloroso.**

Nico se incomodó.

**Hasta hacía dos años, él y su hermana Bianca habían sido congelados en el tiempo en un lugar llamado Hotel y Casino Lotus. Estuvieron ahí como por setenta años.**

Los que no sabían esa información se sorprendieron, pero trataron de disimular ya que al hijo de Hades se le veía incluso más incómodo que antes.

**Eventualmente un misterioso abogado los rescató e inscribió en una escuela internado, pero Nico no tenía recuerdos de su vida antes del casino. No sabía nada de su madre. No sabía quién era el abogado, por qué los habían congelado en el tiempo o permitido que se marcharan. Después que Bianca muriera y dejara a Nico solo él estaba obsesionado con encontrar respuestas.**

Hazel miró preocupada a su hermano.

Frank le palmeó el hombro a Nico.

-Te entiendo- Le dijo en voz baja.

Nico sólo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía bien que alguien te entendiera, sin embargo seguía siendo incómodo para él.

**\- ¿Y qué tal fue?- pregunté- ¿Hubo suerte?-**

**-No- murmuró -Pero tendré una nueva pista pronto.-**

**-¿Cuál es la pista?-**

**Nico se mordió el labio. -Eso no importa ahora. Sabes por qué estoy aquí.-**

**Una sensación de pavor comenzó a crecer en mi pecho.**

"Así que no es impávido" Pensó Hera "Contra todo pronóstico, el chico es prudente, perfecto para el plan supongo".

**Desde que Nico propuso su plan para derrotar a Cronos por primera vez el verano pasado, había tenido pesadillas acerca de ello.**

"¿Qué tan malo pudo ser?" Pensó Jason "Para que un tipo como Percy Jackson tenga pesadillas acerca de ello"

**Él se aparecía ocasionalmente y me presionaba por una respuesta, pero yo seguía evadiéndolo.**

**-Nico, no lo sé...-dije- Parece demasiado extremo.-**

-Parece una discusión de pareja- Susurró Will, Thalia y Rachel rieron y Annabeth las codeó.

**Tienes a Tifón llegando en, que... ¿Una semana? La mayoría de los demás Titanes están libres ahora y del lado de Cronos. Tal vez es tiempo de pensar extremo.-**

Los dioses estaban incómodos, ¿Dónde se supone que estaban ellos en el futuro?

**Miré de vuelta al campamento. Aún con la distancia podía escuchar a los campistas de Ares y Apolo peleando de nuevo, gritando maldiciones y escupiendo mala poesía.**

**-Ellos no son rivales para el ejército Titán.-dijo Nico-**

El Campamento miró mal a Nico.

Hazel miró mal al Campamento.

**Lo sabes. Esto se reduce a ti y a Luke. Y solo hay una manera de que puedas vencer a Luke.-**

**Recordé la pelea en el Princesa Andrómeda.**

"Aquí empieza a martirizarse" Suspiró Annabeth.

**Yo había sido desesperanzadoramente derrotado. Cronos casi me mató con un simple corte en el brazo,**

Annabeth se estremeció.

**y yo ni siquiera pude herirlo. Riptide había sido desviada de su piel.**

-¿Es eso siquiera posible?- Preguntó Leo a Quirón, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Bueno, hay una forma pero es muy arriesgada- Los dioses, Nico y Annabeth asintieron.

**-Podemos darte el mismo poder.- presionó Nico- Ya escuchaste la Gran Profecía. A menos que quieras que tu alma sea desgarrada por una hoja maldita...-**

**Me pregunté cómo es que Nico escuchó la Gran Profecía- probablemente de algún fantasma.**

Todos miraron a Nico. Él asintió.

**-No puedes evitar una profecía.- dije.**

**-Pero puedes combatirla.- dijo Nico, con una extraña y voraz luz en los ojos. Puedes volverte invencible.-**

-Y a qué precio- Suspiró Quirón. Luke siempre había sido de sus favoritos, con su sonrisa marca Hermes.

**-Tal vez deberíamos esperar. Tratar de pelear sin...-**

**-¡No! - rugió Nico- ¡Debe ser ahora!-**

**Lo observé. No había visto a su temperamento estallar de ésa forma en mucho tiempo. -¿Eh, seguro que estás bien?-**

-Igual que todos en ese momento, supongo- Dijo Will.

-Fue difícil- Suspiraron los Stoll.

**Él inspiró profundo. -¨Percy, lo que quiero decir...cuando la pelea comience ya no podremos hacer el viaje. Ésta es nuestra última oportunidad. Siento presionarte tanto, pero dos años atrás mi hermana dio su vida para protegerte. Quiero que honres eso".**

Hazel se quedó paralizada, luego se planteó hablar con Nico cuando pudiera.

**Que hagas lo que se deba hacer para mantenerte con vida y derrotar a Cronos.-**

**No me gustaba la idea. Pero entonces pensé en Annabeth llamándome cobarde y me puse furioso.**

-¿Siempre le haces entrar en razón? ¿Aunque no estés presente?- Sonrió Piper.

-No siempre- Rió Annabeth.

-Siempre- Rodaron los ojos Thalia y Rachel.

**Nico tenía razón. Si Cronos atacaba New York, los campistas no serían rival para sus fuerzas.**

Los campistas entrecerraron sus ojos.

**Tenía que hacer algo. El plan de Nico era peligroso-quizás incluso mortal. Pero podía darme un margen de pelea.**

-Al menos sé que eso lo ha protegido en el otro campamento-suspiró Annabeth.

Reyna, Frank y Hazel se preguntaban de qué hablaba la rubia.

**-Está bien.- decidí -¿Que hacemos primero?-**

**Su fría y tétrica sonrisa me hizo arrepentirme de acceder. -Primero tenemos que seguir los pasos de Luke- Tenemos que saber más de su pasado, su niñez.-**

**Me estremecí, pensando en la pintura de Rachel de mi sueño- un Luke sonriente de 9 años.**

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Por qué necesitamos saber eso?-**

**-Te explicaré cuando lleguemos.- dijo Nico -Ya he rastreado a su madre. Vive en Connecticut.-**

**Lo miré. Nunca había pensado mucho en los parientes mortales de Luke. Conocí a su padre, Hermes,**

El dios levantó su mirada, su hijo, Luke, el chico que casi destruye el Olimpo, el que se alió con su Padre esperando destruir a los dioses.

¿Qué tan mal padre había sido?

Apolo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hermes, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

**pero su mamá...**

**-Luke huyó de casa cuando era realmente joven- dije - No creo que su madre esté viva.-**

Hermes cerró los ojos.

**-Oh, está viva. -El modo en que lo dijo me hizo preguntarme que estaría mal con ella. ¿Qué clase de horrible persona podía ser?**

Thalia y Annabeth sonrieron con pena.

**-Está bien. -dije -¿Y cómo llegamos a Connecticut? Puedo llamar a Blackjack...-**

**-No- Nico masculló- Los pegasos no me gustan, y el sentimiento es mutuo.**

-Blackjack solía decir que apestabas a muerte- rió Annabeth tristemente.

-Culpable- Dijeron Poseidón y Atenea. Ella lo señalaba y él se señalaba así mismo.

–Tuve una discusión con Hades- Se encogió de hombros el dios.

**Pero no hay necesidad de volar.- él silbó, y la señorita O´Leary vino corriendo desde el bosque. Tu amiga aquí presente puede ayudar. -Nico palmeó su cabeza -¿Nunca has intentado el viaje sombra antes?-**

**-¿Viaje sombra?-**

**Nico murmuró en la oreja de la señorita O´Leary. Ella inclinó la cabeza, súbitamente alerta.**

**-Monta en ella.- me dijo Nico.**

-Sexual- Canturrearon los Stoll.

**Nunca antes consideré montar a un perro,**

-Nadie, Percy, nadie- Rió Dakota.

**pero la señorita O´Leary ciertamente tenía el tamaño adecuado.**

-Muy sexual- Volvieron a canturrear los Stoll.

Las hijas de Deméter les halaron el cabello.

Deméter entrecerró los ojos.

**Subí a su lomo y me sujeté del collar.**

**-Esto la hará cansarse demasiado,- me advirtió Nico -así que no puedes hacerlo muy seguido. Y funciona mejor de noche.**

Los Stoll se miraron y se rieron.

**Pero todas las sombras son parte de la misma sustancia. Solo hay una oscuridad, y las criaturas del inframundo pueden usarla como un camino, o una puerta.-**

**-No comprendo.- dije.**

**-No, dijo Nico -me tomó un largo tiempo aprender. Pero la señorita O´Leary sabe. Dile a donde ir, dile "Westport, el hogar de May Castellan".-**

**-¿Tú no vienes?-**

**-No te preocupes, -me dijo- te veré ahí.-**

**Estaba un poco nervioso, pero me incliné hacia la oreja de la señorita O´Leary. -Bien, chica. Uh... ¿Puedes llevarme a Westport, Connecticut? ¿A casa de May Castellan?-**

"Así que siempre ha sido así de amable" Sonrió Frank.

**La señorita O´Leary olisqueó el aire. Miró hacia lo profundo del bosque. Entonces avanzó, directo hacia un roble. Justo antes de golpearlo, pasamos entre unas sombras frías como el lado oscuro de la luna.**

-Ese es el final- Anunció Will.

-Semidioses fuera, los olímpicos tendremos un charla- Dijo Zeus.

-Bueno, apuesto a que quieren ver a Percy- Dijo Apolo.

* * *

Ya sé que es un capítulo corto, pero es lo que hay xd

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
